Tempus
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Ele sempre esteve ali, sendo seu maior torcedor e opositor e assim como surgiu, sumiu. Mas o tempo sempre trás as respostas para tudo. Mas o que pode acontecer quando aquele a quem ele mais procura é o tempo? SLASH!
1. O Menino Que Sobreviveu

**NA: **Fic dividida em três partes (até o presente momento) com cada uma sendo uma one-shot. ´

Universo Alternativo, shounen-ai (a.k.a SLASH)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e Cia pertecem a J.K. Rowling.

**Resumo: **O homem loiro da casa da frente foi aquele que foi seu maior torcedor e maior opositor. Sua válvula de escape, seu bote salva vidas em mar revolto, sua ilusão e sua realidade. Mas de onde ele veio? Para onde ele foi? E que mistérios o cercam quando depois de treze anos, ao vê-lo mais uma vez, percebe que nada mudou. Literalmente.

* * *

**TEMPUS**

**FIC 1**

**O-MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU**

**11 ANOS**

Harry se lembrava claramente de como tudo começou e foi exatamente no mesmo dia em que o homem loiro mudara-se para a sua rua. Mais precisamente para a casa do outro lado da rua. Entretanto, dizer que ele se mudou era mais uma força de expressão do que o ato propriamente dito, pois na verdade o homem parecia ter surgido do nada dentro da rotina enfadonha da Rua dos Alfeneiros e em o que um dia foi o nº. 3 dessa mesma rua onde vivia os Montgomerys, no dia seguinte estava sendo habitado por outra pessoa. E parecia que somente o jovem moreno de olhos verdes notara esta mudança.

Para os outros moradores daquele lugar era como se o recém-chegado sempre estivera lá e comprovara isto no dia em que perguntara ao seu tio Válter quando foi que os Montgomery's tinham se mudado, o que fez o homem corpulento o encarar com uma expressão furiosa e gritar ao topo dos pulmões:

- Que Montgomery's menino imbecil? - e depois o mandou para o armário sob a escada pelo resto da tarde e sem direito a jantar. Seu tio não estava em um bom dia quando indagou isto. Mas, pensando bem, quando ele estava?

Por dias a sua curiosidade infantil o fez mirar constantemente aquela casa à procura de algum sinal de seu morador, não compreendendo em que um simples vizinho podia fasciná-lo tanto, mas parecia que o mesmo pouco tempo ficava dentro daquela residência. E quando finalmente a sua frustração se sobrepôs a sua curiosidade, algo surpreendente aconteceu.

O homem loiro disse "olá".

Era uma tarde quente de meio de julho e Harry estava contando silenciosamente e ansiosamente os dias para o seu décimo primeiro aniversário, pois sentia que algo importante estava por vir, quando aconteceu. O misterioso estranho estava sentado no jardim dianteiro da casa enquanto ele retornava para o nº. 4 depois de cumprir algumas tarefas para a sua tia na mercearia no fim da rua, e por entre as sacolas de compras que carregava nos braços magros, Harry o viu.

Ele aparentava ser jovem, talvez no final da adolescência ou mais novo, sua mente infantil não saberia precisar. Usava uma camisa negra com a foto distorcida de um relógio quebrado ao lado de uma rosa impressa no tecido. As longas pernas esticadas em frente ao corpo esguio sobre o gramado bem cuidado estavam envoltas em um jeans desbotado e os pés continham um par de tênis surrados.

Os cabelos ao refletir os raios de sol adquiriam vários tons diferentes, desde o loiro platinado, ao dourado e castanho claro. A pele era pálida, parecia não possuir uma imperfeição sequer pelo que viu nas partes que eram expostas e os olhos eram de um azul muito claro que contra a luz mudavam para uma tonalidade acinzentada. E quando estes mesmos olhos o miraram, ele sorriu e disse "olá".

Harry não pôde evitar o sorriso que deu de volta, pois de todos que moravam naquela rua e o consideravam um pobre coitado aceito pelos Dursley's, um futuro marginal, este era o primeiro que falava espontaneamente com ele sem olhá-lo atravessado. Por minutos ficou observando o estranho e foi o som estridente da voz de sua tia o chamando que o trouxe para o mundo terreno e com as bochechas vermelhas por estar encarando o homem por muito tempo, ele correu para casa.

Nos dias que se seguiram Harry viu-se tentado a perambular mais que o costume pelo bairro apenas para ter outro relance do homem loiro que misteriosamente o fascinou e que de alguma maneira, mesmo diante do breve encontro deles, o transmitia alguma paz, alguma esperança. O porquê disso, ele não saberia dizer. E por isso que quando as estranhas cartas começaram a aparecer ele ficou irritado e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Feliz por alguém de fora do seu mundo da Rua dos Alfeneiros saber que ele existia, que poderia tirá-lo daquela vida que ele detestava.

Irritado porque a cada dia que se passava o seu tio ficava cada vez mais furioso ao ponto de chegar um dia ele resolver colocar todos os pertences e família no carro e rodar país adentro a procura de um refúgio contra quem quer que esteja querendo contatar o jovem Potter. No final Harry apenas voltou a ver o homem semanas depois quando retornou ao bairro com grandes novidades sobre os ombros e novas perspectivas para o futuro.

Sorrindo ele saltou do carro, aceitando sem protestos as ordens do tio de descarregar as malas enquanto a família ainda traumatizada com o encontro de dias atrás foi se refugiar na segurança de sua casa. Com o corpo diminuto e a pouca força de um menino com recém completos onze anos, Harry retirou as bagagens do veículo e logo tropeçou sobre os próprios pés quando o malão de madeira que ele adquiriu, um dos primeiros objetos que ele poderia chamar de seu, pesou contra o seu corpo quase o levando ao chão. O que não aconteceu graças a uma mão que segurou na outra alça do malão, rapidamente equilibrando o peso.

Os olhos verdes do menino seguiram largos o percurso dos dedos pálidos a extensão do braço de igual cor até se encontrarem com o rosto do loiro que lhe sorria suavemente enquanto depositava a mala no chão e depois estendia a mão em cumprimento para Harry. Por um tempo o garoto ficou olhando aquela mão estendida, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que ouvira a sua tia Petúnia dizer a Duda para nunca falar com estranhos, e desconfiou. E se fosse um tarado - embora não soubesse direito o que significasse isto - ou coisa parecida que raptava criancinhas solitárias e inocentes? Seus olhos voltaram-se ao rosto do homem e este sorriu sabiamente, como se soubesse o que ele pensava.

Rapidamente Harry deu um relance para a porta aberta da casa, percebendo que conseguia ver as sombras de sua família se movimentando no corredor de acesso a sala e a cozinha e pensou que se o pior acontecesse e ele gritasse bem alto, eles poderiam vir socorrê-lo. Ou ao menos esperava que sim. Na pior das hipóteses eles poderiam ignorá-lo. Quando voltou a sua atenção ao loiro viu que ele ainda esperava uma reação sua e decidido aceitou a mão em cumprimento, sentindo um calor agradável e uma sensação de segurança percorrer o seu corpo apenas com este gesto.

- Luc. - o rapaz apresentou-se seriamente e o menino assentiu com a cabeça em concordância, embora achasse que ele não tivesse cara de Luc.

- Harry. - completou e foram com essas simples palavras que tudo começou.

**12 ANOS**

O apito do trem ecoou pela estação, anunciando de maneira teatral a sua chegada. A fumaça da locomotiva começava a preencher a plataforma e quando a mesma parou sobre os trilhos, portas foram abertas e uma horda de adolescentes de variadas idades desceram dos vagões. Logo um garoto de arrepiados cabelos negros, óculos arredondados, cicatriz na testa e intenso olhos verdes, desceu do trem sendo acompanhado por mais dois jovens. Uma menina de cheios cabelos castanhos e um garoto de berrantes mechas ruivas. Em um gesto brusco a garota o abraçou, despedindo-se do moreno rapidamente, e recolhendo os seus pertences sumiu através da pilastra entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

Logo foi a vez do menino ruivo que, diferente da pressa da garota, prezou-se a acompanhar o amigo até o outro lado da estação onde pessoas apressadas passavam despercebidas pelas duas plataformas mal notando que de dentro da pilastra sólida a cada minuto surgia uma pessoa empurrando um carrinho com malões e gaiolas de corujas.

- Pode deixar que eu vou te escrever. - avisou o ruivo, dando um sorriso e um adeus por cima do ombro antes de sumir novamente pilastra adentro. Harry ainda ficou alguns minutos parado vendo o amigo desaparecer e o sorriso em seu rosto não esmoreceu nem mesmo quando ele encontrou-se com o tio eternamente mal humorado o esperando na entrada de King's Cross.

O ano havia sido fantástico, atemorizante e fascinante ao mesmo tempo, como ele previra que seria no dia em que descobriu que era um bruxo. Hogwarts havia superado as suas expectativas e havia despertado desconhecidos temores.

O encontro cara a cara com Voldemort, o homem responsável pela morte de seus pais, tinha acontecido e ele o tinha enfrentado. Com o coração aos pulos, com as mãos trêmulas e suadas, com o sentimento de culpa por ter envolvido seus amigos nesta confusão, os primeiros amigos que fizera, e com a sensação de que ele era o único que poderia fazer aquilo, ele o tinha enfrentado. E o curioso era que no momento em que estava dentro daquele alçapão com apenas o professor e ele frente a frente, Luc foi à primeira coisa que veio na sua mente.

Foi a sua bóia salva-vidas quando o pensamento racional de que ele era apenas um menino de onze anos prestes a encarar um bruxo crescido transpassou a barreira criada pela adrenalina e falsa coragem. Por um momento, quando estava na ala hospitalar recuperando-se da aventura, pensou em escrever ao loiro para agradecer a ajuda inconsciente, até que se lembrou que o mesmo, assim como milhares iguais a ele ao redor do mundo, deveria achar que mágica era coisa de conto de fadas.

Perdido em pensamentos mal registrou quando suas coisas foram colocadas no carro, ou quando entrou no mesmo e rumou de volta à casa que há anos ele não considerava mais lar e depois da sua ida para Hogwarts esta perdeu o posto prontamente. Logo o veículo estacionou em frente à entrada bem cuidada dos Dursley e sem dar um relance ao sobrinho, Válter embrenhou-se dentro da casa deixando Harry para trás para cuidar de suas coisas. Um pouco mais alto e talvez não tão mais magro que meses atrás, o garoto teve menos dificuldade de retirar a bagagem do carro e quando colocou esta na calçada, foi socorrer uma coruja que piava intensamente dentro do automóvel.

- Uma coruja branca da torre. Não se vê uma dessas todos os dias. - uma voz suave comentou ao seu lado e assustado o garoto pulou no lugar para ver que o homem que predominava os seus pensamentos mais cedo estava ao seu lado. - Olá Harry. - o cumprimentou, voltando rapidamente o olhar para a coruja. - Eu me pergunto... - disse displicente, como se o fato de ter presenciado um pré-adolescente carregar uma gaiola que continha uma ave selvagem dentro fosse algo corriqueiro. - Se você tem uma coruja, por que não me escreveu? - brincou e as sobrancelhas negras do garoto franziram em curiosidade.

Talvez estivesse errado, talvez Luc soubesse mais do que deixava transparecer.

- Como você sabe que ela é para correio? - perguntou bestamente e o rapaz sorriu matreiro, dando um leve chute com a ponta do pé no malão que descansava sobre o caminho pavimentado até a entrada da casa.

- Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts somente aceita três tipos de animais: sapos, ratos e corujas. - recitou como se tivesse tirado tal fato de um livro didático. Talvez estivesse em Hogwarts, Uma História, o qual Hermione parecia ter viciado. O que levantou outras questões na mente do garoto.

- Freqüentou Hogwarts? - uma expressão séria e sombria cruzou o rosto do loiro, mas prontamente desapareceu, sendo escondida por um sorriso que a Harry pareceu forçado.

- Venha tomar um chá comigo qualquer dia desses e me conte sobre as suas experiências. - convidou sem preâmbulos e rodou sobre os pés, atravessando a rua envolto em uma canção que assoviava e sumiu casa adentro, deixando o menino aturdido para trás. Harry sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos de como aquele homem era estranho e que ele o lembrava do diretor Dumbledore e mais do que depressa carregou as suas coisas para dentro do nº. 4, apenas para ver as mesmas sendo prontamente trancadas pelo seu tio sob o armário da escada.

A aceitação do convite para o chá veio somente uma semana depois do seu retorno para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, por causa de uma tarde particularmente irritante onde a sua tia resolvera pirar mais que o usual e começar a limpar a casa feito uma maluca. Ou melhor, fazer Harry limpar a casa enlouquecidamente enquanto ela supervisionava tudo acomodada confortavelmente em seu caro sofá. Ou então sumia à tarde em inteira na cidade fazendo compras. E foi e um desses dias em que ela saiu que o jovem resolveu atravessar a rua e viu-se em frente à porta do nº. 3, batendo na mesma e sendo rapidamente atendido.

Luc o olhara como se não estivesse nada surpreso com a aparição dele e num gesto fluído de braço o convidou a entrar. Hesitante e ainda um pouco desconfiado diante da aproximação tão repentina do homem a sua pessoa, ele adentrou a casa, olhando tudo a sua volta com desmedido interesse. Diferente da residência dos Dursley, a casa do loiro não era doentiamente organizada, com cada coisa em seu devido lugar e milimétricamente arrumado. O sofá de couro não combinava com as cadeiras de madeira e menos ainda com o carpete azulado. Livros, papéis e derivados estavam precariamente empilhados sobre uma mesa onde havia um abajur velho e com a base rachada.

A lareira precisava ser limpa, não havia uma televisão, mas ele possuía um velho aparelho de som. A cozinha era pouco mobiliada e tinha apenas a bancada para se comer, sem uma mesa de jantar. Sem demoras, o rapaz encaminhou-se para o fogão onde uma chaleira já apitava e derramou a água quente dentro das canecas prontas para preparar a infusão. Logo depois trouxe os dois copos para sala e entregou um a Harry, sentando-se em seguida sobre o carpete azul e tomando um gole de sua bebida, depositando a mesma depois na mesa de centro, dando tapinhas com a palma da mão no espaço vago ao seu lado e o convidando a sentar-se.

Rapidamente o moreno praticamente desabou ao lado do homem e sem se importar se o que fazia poderia ser perigoso ou errado, tomou um gole de seu chá, sentindo-se relativamente mais calmo e menos frustrado. Mas mesmo assim não conseguiu reprimir o bufo de irritação que estava preso em sua garganta há dias.

- Algo errado? - perguntou o loiro com uma sobrancelha erguida e Harry o olhou longamente antes de disparar à primeira das várias perguntas que estava em sua cabeça desde o encontro deles na semana passada.

- Se não estudou em Hogwarts, como conhece a escola? Você é bruxo ou apenas um entendido do assunto? Ou aquilo foi blefe? Se é bruxo o que faz morando aqui? - o rapaz deu um meio sorriso para ele e recolheu sua caneca, tomando mais um gole.

- Hogwarts é famosa ao redor do mundo, a escola de magia mais velha que existe. Sim, sou um bruxo. Não, não foi um blefe. E eu gosto desta rua, qual o problema? - respondeu calmamente e esperou pacientemente que o garoto processasse o que havia dito. - Agora que saciei as suas dúvidas, você poderia responder as minhas perguntas. O que há de errado? - e Harry contou tudo, sem saber por que dizia a um completo estranho todas as aflições que ele ainda não tinha criado coragem de contar aos seus dois novos melhores amigos.

Contou sobre como a descoberta de ser um bruxo havia sido uma surpresa gostosa e um pesar. Contou como ele ainda achava estranho o fato de todos virarem a cabeça quando ele passava pelos corredores da escola por ele ser relativamente famoso. Contou sobre a sua aventura naquele ano, sobre a pedra filosofal, sobre Voldemort que até algum tempo atrás não passava de um capítulo nos livros de história e a quem os outros temiam dizer o nome, até que o encontrou pessoalmente. Contou sobre os seus amigos, suas aulas, mas, principalmente, contou a sua frustração sobre o fato de uma semana ter se passado e ele não ter recebido uma carta sequer de ditos amigos.

- Talvez eles estejam ocupados. - explicou Luc e Harry por um momento considerou a hipótese. - Dê um tempo a eles, logo eles dão notícia. - finalizou e silêncio seguiu-se logo após, com os dois bebericando de seus chás frios e Potter olhando mais uma vez distraidamente em torno da sala. Notou que diferente da casa de seus tios, não havia fotos espalhadas sobre a lareira ou pelas paredes que nuas não suportavam um quadro sequer. Não havia pertences pessoais fora os livros e papéis e que os móveis em si, mal combinados e mal arrumados, geravam uma impessoalidade que não fazia aquele local receber o título de lar.

- Talvez eu devesse ir. - disse o menino quando percebeu que o seu desabafo havia lhe roubado duas horas de seu tempo e que logo a sua tia estaria voltando para casa esperando que o jantar estivesse ao menos metade pronto. - Obrigado pelo chá. - desejou, depositando a caneca sobre a mesa e não esperando que o outro se levantasse para acompanhá-lo até a porta, sumindo da casa rapidamente e retornando a sua.

Estranhamente, mesmo depois da visita desajeitada de dias atrás, Harry mesmo assim encontrou-se indo periodicamente ao nº. 3 tomar um chá com biscoitos e relatar de maneira entusiasmada ou frustrada os acontecimentos de seu dia. Descontar a raiva que estava sentindo dos seus supostos amigos que não escreviam e do fato de que com todas as suas coisas trancadas sob o armário da escada e a aproximação do final de julho, ele ainda não tinha conseguido fazer metade dos deveres que os professores passaram. E já podia imaginar Snape fumegando sobre a sua nuca de prazer pelo seu fracasso.

- Hei! - ele soltou em uma tarde. - Talvez você pudesse tirar o malão de lá para mim. - Luc apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta, desviando seu olhar do livro que lia. Ele sempre estava fazendo alguma outra coisa enquanto escutava Harry tagarelar em seu ouvido, soltando comentários vez ou outra em alguma passagem mais interessante da história do garoto.

- Sem chances. - respondeu, fechando o livro sobre uma página marcada. - E é melhor você voltar, está tarde. - avisou e apressado como de costume, o garoto saiu da casa correndo e voltou para o nº. 4 no que seria a sua última visita ao vizinho. Pois logo depois, na noite seguinte, um incidente envolvendo uma torta, um elfo doméstico e uma coruja, o fez ser prontamente trancado em seu quarto pelo resto do verão e mirar com ódio a casa em frente onde ele sabia haver um homem que poderia ajudá-lo a se livrar dessa, mas nada fazia.

Todas as noites ele conseguia ver a silhueta de Luc na janela do segundo andar do nº. 3, onde ele presumiu ser o quarto do homem, e todas as noites ele sabia que o loiro podia ver claramente a sua situação de desespero, mas nada fazia. Por quê? Será que, como ele, o rapaz ainda era um bruxo menor de idade embora não parecesse? Se fosse, por que não estava na escola? Onde estavam os pais dele? A família dele? Não lembrava de tê-lo visto exercer qualquer mágica neste mês em que eles se conheceram e por isso começava a duvidar das palavras dele.

E com esses pensamentos em turbilhão na cabeça ele foi dormir um sono regado a sonhos esquisitos e interrompido quando um carro voador praticamente aportou ao lado de sua janela. O aparecimento de Ron e dos irmãos pareceu ser uma luz iluminando o fim do túnel e a cara surpresa de seus tios quando o viram fugir de casa valeu por todas as semanas em que ele praticamente viveu isolado naquele fim de mundo que era o Surrey. Alegre por sua enfim liberdade e por saber que o amigo não o tinha esquecido, Harry nem ao menos percebeu que um rapaz loiro observou toda a sua fuga dos jardins de sua casa, soltou um suspiro e deu um aceno desolado de cabeça, voltando para dentro da residência para esperar pelo próximo ano que viria.

**13 ANOS**

- Quantos anos você tem? - Harry quebrou o silêncio enquanto via o relógio barato badalar sobre a lareira. Havia sido um presente que ele encomendara para Luc no Natal, pois achava que ao menos um toque pessoal àquela sala deveria ter, e o relógio, quando o viu no catálogo, pareceu ser uma boa pedida. Ainda mais que ao ver a peça na foto, lembrou-se de que a casa do loiro não possuía nenhum item de função semelhante. Não vira a cara do rapaz quando recebeu o presente, pois se tivesse visto, teria achado estranho a erguida de sobrancelha e a risada irônica que ele deu quando viu o relógio, apenas obteve como resposta uma curta carta de agradecimento e uma caixa de chocolates como lembrança.

- Vinte. - disse sem rodeios, anotando alguma coisa no pedaço de folha amarelado na sua frente. Por várias vezes Potter tentou espiar sobre o ombro do jovem o que ele tanto escrevia, mas a única coisa que encontrava eram equações complexas e frases em um dialeto que ele tinha certeza não era o mesmo inglês que aprendeu na escola.

Era mais uma tarde quente de verão, mais uma de suas longas e tediosas férias, mais uma em que ele ia se refugiar na casa do vizinho. Seus tios estavam ficando desconfiados de seus longos sumiços, mas nada diziam. Desde que ele cumprisse com as suas obrigações e semelhantes, a quem importava o fato de que a "aberração" estava fora de casa? Com certeza eles esperavam que chegasse o dia em que Harry sumisse de vez. E ele faria isso, se tivesse para onde ir.

Embora tivesse amigos, não gostava de ser um fardo, sabia que Ron ou Hermione lhe ofereceriam abrigo em dois tempos, mas não era a obrigação deles aceitarem o rapaz enjeitado. Luc talvez fizesse o mesmo, mas se fosse para partir, Harry preferia ir para um lugar bem longe de sua família e não simplesmente para a casa do outro lado da rua onde no momento ele se escondia desde que retornara de Hogwarts há dois dias e contava as suas novas aventuras ao loiro ao seu lado.

Observou que enquanto relatava o caso do basilísco, vira como a expressão sempre impassível do rapaz tinha ido de surpresa a séria em questão de segundos e em como os lábios vermelhos se torceram em desagrado quando chegou na parte em que a enorme serpente cravou a sua presa no braço de Harry.

- Foi uma estupidez o que você fez. - foi o que ele dissera como comentário e Potter por um breve momento sentiu todo o orgulho de seu grande feito heróico esvair em um instante e a racionalidade sobrepor-se ao fascínio infantil por ter, mais uma vez, escapado de Voldemort e da morte. Realmente havia sido estúpido o que ele fizera. - Mas útil. - o homem completara e o garoto não entendera nada, apenas piscando levemente diante deste complemento. - Um dia você vai ter que enfrentar Voldemort diretamente, uma hora ele vai vir te assombrar e não será na forma de uma memória ou possuindo um corpo. E eu me pergunto: o que você vai fazer? Cair de cabeça no perigo ou analisar suas táticas? - o menino coçou a cabeça sem entender. Geralmente seguia os seus instintos e eles normalmente o levavam pelo lado certo. Embora sempre tivesse o cérebro de Hermione e a lealdade de Ron para ajudá-lo.

- Bem, até agora tudo o que eu fiz deu certo, por que não continuar assim? - disse inocentemente e uma expressão de fúria passou pelo rosto do loiro por um breve momento, como se ele tivesse dito uma enorme burrada, mas logo a mesma sumiu sendo substituída apenas por resignação.

- Você não pode contar com os seus amigos para sempre, Potter. - o repreendeu com frieza, em um tom como se estivesse o chamando de estúpido e Harry sentiu uma réplica atravessada vir para a ponta de sua língua. - Como líder, você tem que aprender a pesar os prós e contras de seus atos. - completou azedo e o menino empertigou-se.

- Líder? Líder? Fala como se eu estivesse à frente de um grupo rebelde ou coisa parecida... - calou-se quando viu os olhos azulados o mirarem com firmeza.

- Você não tem a mínima noção de sua grandeza, tem? - Luc sacudiu a cabeça em desagrado. - Está a quase três anos no mundo bruxo e ainda não sabe quase nada sobre o peso da lenda do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. - quis complementar com um "como alguém pode ser tão estúpido com a própria história?", mas controlou-se, indo apenas até a mesa atulhada de livros e recolhendo dois volumes os quais jogou para o moreno.

- _Tempo das Trevas, Uma História não Contada _e _A Arte da Guerra_? - leu os títulos dos livros com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Leia os livros e aprenda que sorte não é a manivela que faz girar o mundo. - aconselhou em um tom mórbido. - E depois vamos ver se você ainda vai continuar dizendo essas besteiras. - completou e praticamente enxotou o menino para fora de sua casa, esperando que algum conhecimento finalmente entrasse na mente dele e quando isto acontecesse os dois pudessem ter uma conversa mais inteligente. Pois estaria esperando por isso.

No entanto, a conversa que ele ansiava para comentar sobre a leitura de Potter nunca aconteceu, pois pouco tempo depois o garoto encontrou-se preso na própria casa para servir as vontades da irritante tia Guida e ouvir calado as ofensas dela. Isso até o momento em que a última gota que faltava para entornar o copo d'água pingou e no instante seguinte ele via a mulher inflar como balão, resultado de sua fúria e magia descontrolada, e sair flutuando sobre Surrey enquanto ele corria para o seu quarto, recolhia as suas coisas, ameaçava a sua família e saia as pressas da casa arrastando o malão atrás de si.

E quando minutos depois ele subia no Noitibus Andante a caminho do Caldeirão Furado depois de toda essa balbúrdia, mal notou quando das sombras do parque infantil surgiu uma figura de cabelos claros e olhar intenso que observou o veículo roxo berrante sumir rua abaixo antes de voltar a sua atenção ao enorme cão negro que observava a cena toda por detrás de uma moita. Deu um sorriso de escárnio quando os orbes azulados do cachorro o miraram intrigados e ao ver os pêlos das costas do mesmo eriçarem de desconfiança, gargalhou.

- Por que não vai cavar uma cova em algum lugar por aí, vira-latas? - disse maldosamente. - Que do Potter cuido eu. - e desapareceu em um estalo.

**14 ANOS**

- Ora, ora, ora Weasley, não sabia que a sua família pobretona seria capaz de chegar tão longe. O que seu pai teve que vender para conseguir os ingressos? Um de seus irmãos? - a voz arrastada chegou aos ouvidos do grupo, atiçando prontamente o temperamento curto de Ron e o ruivo iria partir para cima do provocador se não tivesse sido segurado pelos amigos.

Os orbes verdes de Harry prenderam-se na criatura desprezível que era Theodore Nott, um sonserino do ano deles na escola e que era responsável por todos os maus bocados que o trio grifinório havia passado nesses anos. Nott havia sido o primeiro bruxo que conversara quando aos onze anos, fascinado e assustado, entrou com Hagrid no Beco Diagonal. Ele havia sido o motivo por ter pedido ao chapéu seletor que não o colocasse na Sonserina, ele era o motivo das brigas, das piadas de mau gosto, o falso dementador no campo de Quadribol, das detenções.

Pelo que sabia, Nott não tinha pais. Não, enganava-se, ele tinha um pai Comensal da Morte em Azkaban e a mãe que era falecida e, por isso, o menino havia sido acolhido por uma família poderosa chamada Malfoy. Uma família que, segundo os Weasley, era tão negra quantas as vestes de Hogwarts. Lucius, o patriarca, fora um Comensal que escapou da prisão graças ao seu dinheiro e lábia e Potter teve o desprazer de conhecer o homem no segundo ano quando o mesmo fora o responsável pelo diário no caldeirão de Ginny e depois quando libertou o elfo dele apenas para ver com deleite a cara de fúria de Malfoy.

E por causa disso, por causa do nome que o sustentava pelas costas, por causa do fato de que estava sob as asas de Lucius, Nott achava-se no direito supremo de pisar em todos aqueles que estivessem abaixo dele. O que, na concepção do garoto sonserino, com certeza era metade do mundo.

- Devagar Theodore. - a voz grave e aristocrática de Lucius preencheu o espaço onde eles estavam, parecendo misteriosamente sobrepor-se a balbúrdia que os rodeava. Pessoas passavam ao redor deles, empurrando e pedindo licença para chegarem aos seus assentos, e pareciam ignorar completamente a confusão que estava prestes a se instalar naquele lugar. O Sr. Weasley havia finalmente alcançado a plataforma onde eles estavam e aos poucos assimilava a situação, soltando logo em seguida um curto cumprimento polido.

- Malfoy. - disse o patriarca de maneira seca e falsamente amigável.

- Weasley. - Lucius rebateu brevemente, lançando um olhar de esguelha quando percebeu que a pessoa que esperava que alcançasse os dois homens finalmente chegara àquela plataforma.

O olhar de Harry também acompanhara o de Malfoy apenas para ver que uma mulher prostrara-se ao seu lado e o garoto presumiu que aquela fosse à esposa do homem. Ela era bonita, com longos cabelos loiros, quase platinados, e intensos olhos azul-acinzentados. Vestia-se elegantemente, portava-se elegantemente, e se não fosse à expressão gélida em seu rosto com certeza seria mais bela. A mulher o encarava com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma expressão de desmedido nojo e a atenção dela apenas foi divergida quando um puxão em seu braço a fez olhar para baixo. E Potter olhou também, apenas para ver algo que simplesmente não parecia combinar com aquela cena.

Em uma das mãos da Sra. Malfoy estava um menino, quatro anos no máximo, de curtos e claríssimos cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis. Pele pálida, bochechas rechonchudas e rosadas, vestido elegantemente com trajes bruxos e olhando tudo a sua volta com um misto de curiosidade e medo. A expressão gélida no rosto de Narcissa havia se desfeito quando ela mirou o garotinho e um sorriso suave surgiu em seus lábios. Um sorriso que Harry teve a impressão de já ter visto em algum lugar. A mulher pareceu cochichar algo para o menino e depois se ergueu, ajeitando os cabelos claros para depois virar-se para o marido.

- Draco está ficando inquieto, melhor irmos. - a menção do nome do filho, Lucius virou-se para a criança que segurava com força a mão da mãe e assentiu com a cabeça levemente.

- Vamos Theodore, não vale a pena perder tempo com tal gente. - completou o homem com desprezo, colocando uma mão grande sobre o ombro do adolescente e o guiando para fora da multidão, a caminho dos camarotes de honra. Narcissa ainda ficou um breve momento para trás, dando um último relance ao grupo de ruivos e a Harry e Hermione, antes de pegar o filho no colo e seguir o mesmo caminho que o marido. Porém, antes de sumir na multidão, Potter ainda teve o prazer de ver Draco dar um aceno de despedida para ele por cima do ombro da mãe acompanhado por um grande sorriso de dentes de leite. E Harry, diante de tal gesto tão inocente, não pôde evitar em retribuir.

- Não dou um ano para eles estragarem o garoto. - a voz de Ron ao seu lado o fez voltar a atenção para o amigo e ver que os Weasley voltaram a se mover, subindo mais ainda as escadas em direção ao lugar deles.

- Não seja tão pragmático Ron. - Hermione riu divertida diante dos resmungos do amigo, embora não pudesse lhe tirar a razão. Os Malfoy estragariam o filho assim como estragaram Theodore Nott, pois sabia que fora a influência da família que piorara o que já deveria ser a personalidade ruim do sonserino.

Minutos depois eles alcançaram o lugar deles e todo e qualquer embate com Theodore foi esquecido no momento em que a partida de Quadribol começou, agitando a multidão que conseguia com o seu barulho superar a voz de Ludo Bagman que narrava animadíssimo a partida. Harry, mesmo sem ter um time de coração e apenas indo de acordo com as preferências de seus amigos, gritava e torcia com a mesma intensidade que muitos fãs fanáticos e ria a valer cada vez que um Sr. Weasley empolgado soltava um xingamento e depois virava-se com uma expressão culpada para as crianças e dizia:

- Não contem isso para a Molly. - os fazendo rir mais ainda. A partida seguiu acirrada, com a Irlanda e a Bulgária simplesmente lutando no mesmo nível em busca do título. Entretanto, quando Krum pegou o pomo de ouro, o estádio explodiu em ovação, mesmo que a vitória não tenha sido dos búlgaros. Animado e ainda com a adrenalina da comemoração percorrendo o seu corpo, Harry começou a acompanhar os amigos arquibancadas abaixo, tentando fazer caminho no meio da multidão e ainda chocado ao ver tantos bruxos e bruxas reunidos em um lugar só. Ron e George pareciam discutir calorosamente alguma coisa ou outra sobre o jogo enquanto Fred e Ginny escolhiam a que lado apoiar na discussão dos dois irmãos.

Quando finalmente o grupo chegou à terra firme e um fogo de artifício soltado por um bruxo mais empolgado atraiu a atenção de Harry para os céus, ele o viu. A alguns metros de distância, sendo banhado pelas luzes multicores dos fogos, a figura de Luc. Simples, quase imperceptível em sua camisa negra, calça jeans e tênis, mas ao mesmo tempo tão imponente com os cabelos loiros e sem corte sendo balançados pela brisa e os reflexos coloridos dos fogos lhe dando um ar etéreo, como o de um anjo.

- Harry? O que foi? - Hermione o chamou quando viu o garoto parar no meio do caminho, servindo de bloqueio para aqueles que passavam e tentavam chegar rapidamente ao acampamento para continuar a festa, e quase sendo levado pela horda por causa disso. Os olhos castanhos dela seguiram a mesma linha de visão do amigo e o viu mirando intensamente um homem loiro ao longe que encarava o moreno com a mesma força. - Você o conhece?

Se o conhecia? Vê-lo ali o fez se lembrar de que não falava com Luc desde as férias do ano passado. A correria da volta de Hogwarts, a ansiedade para receber o convite de Ron para assistir a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, o fato de que todas as vezes que bateu no nº. 3 o homem não se encontrava em casa, o fez perceber em como sentiu falta daquele que se tornara a sua única companhia e consolo durante as férias de verão. Certo que as cartas de seus amigos o ajudava a encarar tudo com mais facilidade, mas eram as conversas com Luc, seus conselhos, suas reprimendas, seus comentários e sua ajuda em algumas lições de casa que era o que ele mais visionava cada vez que saía do expresso de Hogwarts ao fim de mais um ano letivo.

O rapaz a seu ver não mudara nada neste último um ano e continuava exercendo o mesmo fascínio que exercera em Harry na primeira vez que o viu. Inconscientemente as suas pernas começaram a levá-lo em direção ao homem, mal reparando nos chamados de Hermione atrás de si e o fato de que agora Ron também os acompanhava. Precisava falar com o loiro, precisava dos conselhos dele, contar as novidades. Dizer o que tinha acontecido este ano. Porque era extremamente estranho o fato de que o homem conseguia fazê-lo contar tudo sobre si, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sabia nada sobre ele. Queria falar sobre Sirius, Pettigrew, o fato de que logo se livraria dos Dursley.

Queria dizer sobre a Cho, à menina que fazia seus joelhos tremerem e seu coração bater mais forte. Contar como ganhou o campeonato de Quadribol de Hogwarts. De como sentiu falta dele e de seus chás. Luc não tinha lhe respondido uma carta durante o ano passado inteiro e Harry achou que algo de muito ruim tivesse acontecido. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, o homem o tivesse esquecido, se mudado, o abandonado. E vê-lo ali, tão perto do seu alcance, fazia o seu coração pular de alívio ao saber que esta constante em sua vida não tinha sido alterada..

- Harry! - o grito de Hermione o fez parar por um segundo e olhar por cima do ombro para a amiga.

- O que foi? - respondeu e quando voltou a sua atenção para frente surpreendeu-se. Luc havia sumido no meio da multidão, o que causou um grande aperto dentro do peito de Harry e uma sensação enorme de abandono.

- Vamos Harry. - Granger o segurou pelo pulso, o puxando em direção ao acampamento e relutante o rapaz a acompanhou, olhando vez ou outra por sobre o ombro para ver se conseguia vislumbrar a figura mais uma vez no mar de pessoas que os rodeava.

Por outro lado, sob a sombra de um alto salgueiro, o mencionado loiro apenas observava o garoto moreno ser levado pelos amigos de volta as barracas e voltar a participar da festa. Um movimento mais ao longe divergiu a sua atenção para um grupo de homens que conversavam aos cochichos a alguns metros de distância de onde estava, vários deles com posturas arrogantes e aura tenebrosa e o mais alto de dentro da roda lhe chamou a atenção. Ele tinha cabelos loiros, claros, mas não ao ponto de serem platinados, e olhos frios e azulados. Como se sentindo que estava sendo observado, o homem virou-se em sua direção e uma expressão curiosa passou pelo rosto dele ao ver o rapaz parado sob a árvore.

Luc deu um sorriso de escárnio a Malfoy, fazendo um meneio de cabeça e virou-se sobre os pés, sumindo na escuridão da floresta que rodeava aquele descampado e pondo-se a esperar. Horas mais tarde, quando o silêncio do acampamento foi substituído pelos gritos de terror impostos pelos Comensais que torturavam os trouxas responsáveis por aquele local, o loiro saiu de seu esconderijo, vendo com indiferença os bruxos atemorizados correrem em direção a floresta.

- HARRY! - o grito lhe chamou a atenção e ele virou-se a tempo de ver a figura de Harry Potter passar bem perto de onde ele estava, mas sem notá-lo, sumindo logo depois com os amigos por entre as árvores. Minutos depois a confusão aumentava diante do aparecimento dos aurores e quando um grito ecoou na escuridão da noite e a marca negra despontou nos céus gerando mais medo, o rapaz assentiu com a cabeça, vendo que o seu trabalho estava cumprido e num estalo desapareceu.

Não era nada fácil fazer a vida de Harry Potter.

**15 ANOS**

A almofada estava sofrendo, Luc tinha certeza disso, pois não haveria maneira de como um simples objeto, mesmo que inanimado, recebesse um olhar daqueles e não sofresse. Potter encarava a peça de decoração do sofá com tal desprezo e fúria que o homem tinha a impressão de que a mesma entraria em combustão a qualquer momento e em se tratando do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-E-Não-Sabe-Controlar-A-Sua-Magia-Quando-Irritado, este fato não seria uma coisa estranha de se ver.

Potter havia retornado de seu quarto ano em Hogwarts mais sombrio que o usual e diferente das outras vezes ele não correu diretamente para a sua casa e começou a relatar com aquela empolgação infantil seus feitos, como se o fato de ter praticamente arriscado a sua vida e levado os amigos pela mesma roubada fosse algo corriqueiro. Na verdade ele apenas passou pela porta, sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou encarando a almofada que agora sofria sob o olhar de desprezo do menino.

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo sem dizer nada, Luc ainda não conseguia compreender como o garoto não captava as dimensões desproporcionais do problema e chegou a lhe perguntar se ele tinha lido algum dos livros que o emprestou.

Não ficou surpreso quando tudo o que Harry fez foi dar um sorriso sem graça e dizer que não havia nem ao menos tocado nos volumes. Quando ele persistiu e perguntou o porquê, oferecendo mais uma caneca de chá para o garoto, ele resolveu soltar o jogo e desabafou tudo.

Contou desde o momento em que seu nome apareceu no Cálice de Fogo até à hora em que a taça do torneio o levou ao cemitério onde Voldemort esperava. E foi nesta parte que novamente o ar mórbido que cercava o garoto desde que ele retornara recaiu sobre o mesmo e quando ele completou que fazia semanas, como no segundo ano, que as cartas dos amigos não lhe esclareciam nada ou então nada eles diziam como respostas as suas perguntas sobre o que acontecia no mundo bruxo, ele apiedou-se um pouco do menino.

Parecia que agora Harry tinha finalmente captado a imensidão do problema e precisou um duelo que quase o matou com um bruxo das trevas e a atual morte de um colega de classe para ele perceber que a sorte nem sempre favorecia os bons. Ficou tentado por um momento de dizer um "eu te avisei" para o garoto, mas essa não era a sua função e muito menos a situação adequada. No fim apenas soltou um suspiro e num gesto anormalmente afetuoso colocou a mão sobre os cabelos negros e os afagou.

Potter ficou surpreso ao sentir o gesto de consolo e olhou com olhos largos para o homem ao seu lado. Luc era um amigo estranho, ele não era mandão e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso como Hermione, ou divertido e temperamental como Ron. Na verdade ele era distante, não dado a afetos e desde que o conhecera Harry percebeu que o loiro o tratava como um adulto, e não como uma criança ou o rapaz que ele estava se tornando. Era como se ele já tivesse conhecimento de antemão do que estava acontecendo na vida do menino antes mesmo que ele contasse alguma coisa, e quando ele contava alguma coisa a expressão impassível não transmitia nada, nem ao menos um pingo de surpresa.

- Sabe o que eu notei? - falou depois que a mão pálida largou suas mechas negras e voltou a virar as páginas do livro em que lia. Luc estava sempre fazendo algo quando Harry vinha visitar e o adolescente sabia que lá no fundo não desprender completa atenção ao convidado era falta de educação, ia contra as regras de etiqueta, e tinha a certeza que a sua tia morreria se conhecesse um rapaz tão pouco refinado. Mas, por outro lado, não se incomodava com este costume do outro jovem, aliás, não conseguia imaginá-lo de outra maneira cada vez que praticamente invadia a casa dele sem ser convidado. Luc sempre deixava a porta da frente destrancada, durante o dia ou a noite, como se estivesse esperando a qualquer hora uma visita de Harry.

O menino claro que achava isto um gesto perigoso, ainda mais agora que Voldemort voltara, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha coragem de fazê-lo mudar tal hábito, pois se sentia apreciado pelo fato de que alguém não se importava com a intrusão do jovem em sua vida. Entretanto, a única mania de Luc que Potter não gostava era o fato de que raramente o homem o encarava. Era como se ele fizesse isso de propósito, pois não queria que o menino gravasse em sua mente o rosto apresentado em frente a si. O que, na verdade, era uma atitude inútil. Harry conhecia cada traço, cada trejeito, do misterioso loiro.

Poderia fechar os olhos e desenhar mentalmente a face do rapaz, desde os lábios vermelhos e bem formados ao nariz afilado, olhos estreitos e penetrantes. Poderia recitar os tiques e manias dele, desde morder a língua enquanto pensava ao fato de que ele vivia jogando uma mecha incômoda do cabelo para trás da orelha cada vez que esta caía sobre os seus olhos. Poderia dizer de cor quais eram as roupas que ele mais costumava usar, seu chá favorito, seus biscoitos favoritos e o fato de que ele tinha uma habilidade impressionante de desviar o assunto quando o tema da conversa tornava-se sua pessoa.

- O quê? - Luc completou quando percebeu que o menino ficara por um longo tempo em silêncio e o encarava fixamente. Inquieto, virou-se para poder olhá-lo, as sobrancelhas claras franzidas, e viu que o moreno fez uma expressão estranha com o rosto e aproximou-se mais de si como se estivesse procurando algo em sua face que não sabia dizer o que era. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem por causa da invasão de espaço e em um pulo afastou-se do rapaz.

- Que eu não sei nada sobre você. - finalizou o adolescente, afastando-se também. Era a primeira vez que Luc o encarava de perto e Harry teve a nítida sensação de que já vira aquela expressão genuinamente curiosa em algum outro lugar. Levemente o rapaz inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado como se estivesse avaliando melhor o garoto mais novo na sua frente e arqueou as sobrancelhas como se o estivesse incitando a prosseguir. Animado, Potter soltou a primeira pergunta que o atormentava há anos. - Onde está a sua família? - a expressão no rosto de Luc ficou assustadoramente séria e ele deu um relance para a janela da sala, vendo os raios solares castigarem com violência o asfalto no verão mais quente registrado na Inglaterra nos últimos anos.

Engraçado, embora na rua estivesse um calor de matar, no momento que ele pôs os pés dentro da casa de Luc, a frieza e impessoalidade do lugar o fez desejar ter trazido algum casaco para assim espantar os arrepios em seu corpo. O loiro mantinha espalhado pela residência todas as pequenas lembranças que ganhara de Harry no Natal ou em datas aleatórias que o menino insistia dizer que eram o seu aniversário, já que ele não sabia o dia original de seu nascimento. Mas, fora isso, não havia mais nada que enfeitasse ou ao menos amenizasse a morbidez do ambiente.

- Não posso lhe dizer isto. - respondeu a frase que já se tornara um clichê entre os dois. Cada vez que Potter indagava algo mais pessoal, Luc soltava essa resposta que começava a lhe dar nos nervos. Pensou em insistir, mas sabia que se tentasse o jovem se fecharia dentro de si mesmo e Harry não conseguiria mais nada.

- Bem, a sua idade eu já sei. - ponderou. - Vinte e cinco. - e viu intrigado quando os lábios vermelhos abriram-se como se parar corrigi-lo, mas depois o loiro mudou de idéia. - Embora não pareça. Seu aniversário você insiste em não me dizer quando é. Acho que sente algum prazer em receber presentes aleatórios ao longo do ano. - provocou e viu a sombra de um sorriso escarninho surgir no rosto do outro.

- Você me conhece tão bem. - zombou Luc com um tom de divertimento na voz, como se estivesse apenas esperando até onde Harry iria com aqueles questionamentos tolos, e virou mais uma página de seu livro.

- Qual o seu nome? - disparou e o rapaz mais velho o olhou com um brilho nos orbes claros que diziam que ele era um tolo que só fazia perguntas tolas.

- Luc? Quer que eu soletre? - continuou provocando como se estivesse lidando com uma criança inocente em vez de um adolescente de quase quinze anos e que já vira mais nesta vida que muitos outros garotos da idade dele.

- Luc? Apenas Luc? A não ser que você seja um AA... "Oi, meu nome é Luc", tem que haver mais do que isso. - o garoto mais velho rolou os olhos e mirou o teto por longos segundos, como se ponderando o que dizer e quais os estragos que essa revelação poderia ocasionar.

- Lucius. E contente-se apenas com isso. - finalmente respondeu e a Harry a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi:

- Lucius? Como Lucius Malfoy? - disse bestamente e o rapaz deu de ombros, o olhando estranhamente.

- Quem? - rebateu e Potter sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa. A associação havia sido instintiva, já que até agora, em sua curta vida, o único Lucius que ele tinha conhecido fora o patriarca dos Malfoy. Mas isso não queria dizer que haveria outros com o mesmo nome pelo mundo, e agora tinha conhecido um segundo Lucius que embora lembrasse o Malfoy, ainda sim possuía grandes diferenças. O fato de que vivia no mundo trouxa e parecia não se importar com os mesmos era uma delas. Além de várias outras gritantes a começar pela idade.

- Você é um bruxo. - afirmou e esperou pacientemente alguma reação do outro rapaz, mas quando ele apenas virou mais uma página de seu livro, continuou. - Como nunca o vi fazer magia? Sua casa não parece ser a casa de um bruxo. E eu nunca o vi no mundo bruxo exceto... - e na sua mente veio o dia da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Nem todos os bruxos vivem fazendo magia vinte e quatro horas por dia. Quantas casas de bruxos você visitou para dizer que todas possuem o mesmo padrão? E quanto ao mundo bruxo... Viu uma vez, viu o suficiente. - respondeu sucinto, sem ao menos encarar o outro garoto, e Harry suspirou. Isto não esclarecia nada, não revelava nada sobre o homem e apenas o tornava ainda mais misterioso e não tirava da cabeça do grifinório de que o seu estranho amigo estava escondendo algo grande, muito grande, e que de alguma maneira bizarra estava relacionada a ele. - Melhor você ir para casa, está tarde. - declarou e Potter olhou através da janela da sala para a rua ainda extremamente clara e deu de ombros.

Luc era o que geralmente encerrava as visitas dizendo para ele ir embora ao soltar um "melhor ir para casa, está tarde", mas isto somente acontecia quando o sol já estava praticamente se pondo, o que dava a Harry tempo de correr para o nº. 4 e começar a preparar o jantar. Mas ainda era meio da tarde e não querendo contestar muito o outro rapaz, pois sentia que o humor dele estava piorando progressivamente à medida que ele se prolongava ali dentro, saiu da casa, resolvendo ir até o parque de brinquedos quebrados para espairecer e passar o tempo.

A idéia provou-se ser um erro quando algum tempo depois Duda e sua gangue apareceram no parque e o garoto corpulento resolveu que seria divertido provocar o primo. Isto até que, de uma hora para outra, o cenário todo mudou. Nuvens negras foram juntando-se no céu, a temperatura havia caído drasticamente e quando deu por si, em um piscar de olhos, Harry estava fugindo com o primo pelas ruas de Surrey tentando despistar os dementadores que finalmente o encurralaram em um beco escuro e, sem saída, o menino teve que conjurar um patrono.

Depois disso, o caos em que a sua vida já estava instaurou-se de vez. Ele teve que carregar um Duda em choque até em casa, ouvir calado a carta do Ministério sobre a sua expulsão, a exaltação do tio ao mandá-lo embora de casa, o choque da tia e a curiosidade de saber de quem era o berrador e, finalmente, o castigo que o fez ficar trancado no quarto até a hora em que os Dursley saíram de casa para ir a algum tipo de premiação ou coisa parecida. Entediado, lançou um olhar pela janela para assim ver o que acontecia no nº. 3 e surpreendeu-se quando percebeu que não havia uma luz acesa na casa. Geralmente Luc sempre deixava um cômodo iluminado. O porquê disso Harry não saberia dizer.

Frustrado, virou-se sobre a cama pronto para mais uma noite de sono mal dormida, não sabendo se o que o assolaria desta vez seriam os pesadelos ou a fato de que agora não tinha mais para onde correr já que tinha sido expulso de Hogwarts. Fechou os olhos preparando-se para pegar no sono quando um barulho estrangeiro o fez abrir as pálpebras rapidamente e sentar-se na cama num pulo com o coração palpitando no peito. Esperou que o som tivesse sido fruto de sua imaginação, mas quando este novamente se repetiu, ergueu-se da cama com a varinha em punho - se já tinha sido expulso, que diferença fazia praticar mais magia? - e esperou pelo pior. O que não veio.

Mais uma vez os acontecimentos seguintes passaram muito rápidos para serem registrados pela mente de Harry e em um minuto ele viu-se trancado em seu quarto, sem mais perspectivas para o futuro, e no outro estava sendo resgatado por um grupo de aurores treinados e sendo prontamente levado para a sede do que eles chamavam de A Ordem da Fênix.

Deitado no velho banco em seus jardins de fundos, Luc mirava o céu estrelado com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça servindo como apoio, e sorriu quando viu o grupo de vassouras passarem a toda velocidade por sobre a sua cabeça. Pessoas comuns não conseguiriam ver através do feitiço de desiludir, não se não soubessem exatamente o que estavam procurando. E ele sabia. Um sorriso de escárnio surgiu em seu rosto e ele soltou um longo suspiro. A idéia dos dementadores havia sido o melhor que conseguiu bolar e sinceramente se ao menos tivesse uma pista prévia do que iria acontecer… Mas as suas instruções foram específicas, Potter tinha que sair da Rua dos Alfeneiros e isso ele fez.

Virando-se sobre a madeira dura, ele soltou mais outro suspiro desolado e preparou-se para mais um longo verão solitário. Tinha que admitir que às vezes a presença de Harry o irritava, nas outras faziam sentimentos e reações antes enterradas no fundo de seu ser aflorarem, e nas outras a sensação de culpa praticamente o dominava. E ele não poderia sentir culpa, na sua "profissão" isso poderia levar a loucura e a eliminação completa. Alguém como ele não poderia sentir nada, não poderia afeiçoar-se, não poderia criar raízes, mas sentia que pouco a pouco estava quebrando essas regras.

O que viria daqui para frente seria pior do que Harry poderia imaginar e ele saberia que a primeira pessoa para quem o garoto correria a procura de consolo seria ele. O problema era: será que ele estava preparado para receber o impacto do furacão Harry Potter? E a resposta era bem simples.

Não.

**16 ANOS**

A porta da casa abriu-se em um estrondo e passos pesados ecoaram pelo local, sendo apenas brevemente abafados quando a porta voltou novamente ao batente com outro estrondo. Na cozinha, Luc depositou o copo de água sobre a pia e soltou um suspiro, fechando os olhos e os esfregando com a ponta dos dedos antes de abri-los novamente e mirar a janela em frente a si que dava para o jardim que praticamente sumia por causa da escuridão da noite e por ser muito mal iluminado pelas luzes dos postes da rua.

- Luc! - o grito ribombou por todo o térreo da casa e o rapaz virou-se a tempo de ver um Harry Potter ofegante, descabelado e com os olhos vermelhos o encarar. Observou curioso como a aura negra que começou a envolver o garoto desde o ano retrasado, desde a volta de Voldemort, ficava ainda mais escura e sentiu um aperto no peito, prontamente o dispensando e o enterrando em algum lugar obscuro de seu ser para fazer companhia a sua consciência. - Por que, Luc? - o menino ofegou e logo depois as lágrimas começaram a rolar soltas pelas bochechas vermelhas. - POR QUÊ? - gritou desesperado e correu até o homem, o abraçando pela cintura sem nenhum aviso e o pegando de surpresa.

Sem reação, Luc apenas encarou aquela massa negra de cabelos sob si e o rosto que se escondia em seu peito e o fato de que os ombros largos tremiam copiosamente no que deveria ser uma reação ao choro do garoto. Com as mãos fechadas em um punho ao lado de seu corpo, ele controlou-se para não consolar o menino. Sua obrigação não era ser o terapeuta do Potter, ou a mãe dele, pois pelas histórias que ouvia do próprio grifinório a Sra. Weasley parecia cumprir esta função muito bem, mas não podia negar que a cena era de cortar o coração. Isso se ele tivesse um.

Por seu lado Harry não se importava com a falta de reação do homem ao qual estava abraçado, na verdade não se importava nem mesmo com a sua reação, pois ele próprio não era muito acostumado a gestos físicos de afeto. Fora criado com indiferença pelos Dursley, somente aprendera o que era um verdadeiro abraço em Hogwarts, quando conheceu os Weasley, Hermione e cia. Sua melhor amiga gostava de mimá-lo e paparicá-lo como uma verdadeira irmã mais velha, Ron às vezes tinha os seus momentos sentimentais, mas à medida que eles iam crescendo tais gestos tornaram-se desconfortáveis, mesmo entre melhores amigos. Não parecia ser certo ficar abraçando outro garoto por aí a torto e a direito. E a Sra. Weasley sempre fazia questão de recebê-lo com um abraço sufocador a cada visita. Então, geralmente, sempre quando ele participava de um gesto de carinho, os outros iniciavam, não ele. Mas este não era o caso.

Luc não era dado a afetos e no momento se quisesse consolo do homem, tinha que dar o primeiro passo. E foi o que fez. Enterrar o rosto no peito do loiro e envolver os seus braços pela cintura esguia e comprimir o corpo do outro contra o seu parecia lhe trazer um conforto imenso que a sua família adotiva não conseguiu suprimir. E enquanto fazia isto, as lembranças do último ano em Hogwarts simplesmente atulharam a sua mente repetidamente como um castigo pela sua extrema burrice.

- Você estava certo, você sempre esteve certo. - murmurou contra a camisa do rapaz mais velho, o apertando com mais força e mal notando que, agora, os braços pálidos envolviam os seus ombros e as mãos suaves afagavam os seus cabelos. - A minha impetuosidade, a minha mania de deixar a sorte guiar meu caminho acabou me ferrando. Sirius está morto, Cedric está morto, e a culpa é toda minha. Minha e de uma estúpida profecia que se Dumbledore tivesse me contado antes teria amenizado os problemas. Como é que eu pude ser tão estúpido? Como não pude perceber que era uma armadilha? Eu sou uma desgraça. Eu serei a ruína do mundo mágico. Aqueles que contam comigo apenas irão perecer dolorosamente. Eu sou um fraco, não sirvo para ser líder ou coisa alguma. - choramingou mais ainda, martirizando-se mais ainda, e Luc suspirou, conseguindo a custo desprender o garoto de si e encará-lo nos olhos.

Gozado, quando o conheceu, tinha que olhar para baixo para assim ter uma visão mais direta dos belos orbes verdes do moreno. Mas, agora, ambas as íris estavam na mesma altura e somente agora Luc percebia em como Harry não era mais o menino o qual ele costumava se referir em pensamentos. Ele estava se tornando um homem, um homem marcado pela vida e pelas desgraças e aquele aperto no peito remexeu-se dentro da caixa onde o tinha aprisionado junto com a sua consciência ao ver que parte deste homem defeituoso que estava se formando era responsabilidade sua.

- Potter, uma guerra está prestes a explodir, então como você espera que não haja baixas? - explicou calmamente, sentindo-se incomodado pelo fato de o garoto estar o olhando diretamente, cara a cara, coisa que não costumava acontecer nas conversas deles.

- Essa baixa não precisava acontecer, Sirius não precisava morrer... - continuou se culpando até que o loiro o cortou bruscamente.

- Enfie na sua cabeça rachada que tudo acontece por um motivo Potter. O que temos que fazer é aceitar e seguir em frente. Se era o destino deste tal de Sirius morrer, ou do Cedric, nada do que você fizesse mudaria isso. - o advertiu e Harry o encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Você não pode realmente acreditar nisso! Esse papo de tudo estar pré-destinado é conversa. Eu não quero viver daqui para frente pensando que cada passo que eu dou foi planejado por uma força maior ou que alguém está controlando a minha vida! - esbravejou frustrado. Já lhe bastava todos aqueles a sua volta querendo controlá-lo, já lhe bastava às manipulações de Voldemort e a teia de mentiras de Dumbledore que acarretaram no desastre do Ministério. Ele não queria sequer cogitar a hipótese de que ainda haveria uma força maior por detrás de toda esta confusão. Simplesmente não poderia conceber.

Luc por sua vez retesou os ombros e deu uma leve careta condoída ao ouvir a explosão do garoto e novamente aquele aperto no peito tentou fugir de sua prisão e agora ele conseguia reconhecer o incomodo como sentimento de culpa. Coisa que ele jamais estaria permitido a sentir e mais que rapidamente afogou tal sensação novamente dentro de sua caixa imaginária.

- Se você ainda é tão ingênuo para acreditar que todo homem tem o seu destino nas próprias mãos... - falou pesaroso, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro e soltou um suspiro. - Por que você não me fala sobre essa profecia? - perguntou por fim e o humor de Harry, que já não estava muito bom, piorou e o garoto o olhou com uma expressão de desagrado.

- Para que você quer saber sobre a profecia? É apenas uma estúpida profecia! - acusou venenoso e lembranças de uma conversa que tivera com Hermione quando contara a ela quem era o homem que vira na Copa de Quadribol voltaram a sua mente. A grifinória achava estranho o fato de que este vizinho tenha surgido na Rua dos Alfeneiros como se sempre estivesse lá, mas na verdade nunca esteve. Que ele não tivesse família, não dissesse a Harry qual era o seu nome. Se era um bruxo, por que não fazia magia? E o principal de tudo, algo que a sua amiga disse que o fez realmente pensar. Potter contava tudo para ele, tudo mesmo, cada vírgula do que acontecia na sua vida, em Hogwarts, enquanto não sabia nada de volta.

Como é que como bruxo, Luc não ajudou Harry no ataque dos dementadores? Ele parecia ser maior de idade, poderia usar magia, mas deixou o garoto se ferrar sozinho. Como é que durante cada acontecimento crucial que acontecia durante as férias de verão do rapaz, o homem nunca estava por perto ou disponível? Por que a casa dele parecia ser tão impessoal? Por que ele não estava nos registros de Hogwarts? De onde ele havia aparecido? E diante de tantas perguntas sem respostas, Hermione soltou a conclusão o qual ele temeu ouvir.

"Ele pode ser um espião de Você-Sabe-Quem". E Harry teve que admitir que não era improvável. Dumbledore tinha a Sra. Figg para vigiá-lo, por que não Voldemort? O problema era que assimilar o fato de que o homem poderia ser o inimigo apenas o fazia sentir-se mais miserável, pois seria mais uma razão para ele negar o que andava sentindo ultimamente, talvez o que sempre sentira desde que pusera os olhos no misterioso rapaz loiro.

O que antes era uma fascinação infantil acabara se tornando algo mais, algo que Harry não sabia classificar, mas que se resumia a pernas trêmulas, mãos suando frio, coração descompassado e uma louca vontade de permanecer eternamente na companhia do rapaz mais velho. Quando beijara Cho na Sala Precisa de Hogwarts, essas sensações se intensificaram porque simplesmente no momento em que ele fechou os olhos, o que viu foi um homem loiro inclinado sobre si e isso o apavorou por breves segundos. Luc dominava a sua mente desde que tinha onze anos, não conseguia compreender como cada coisa que ele fazia remetia a recordações de coisas que fizera com o outro jovem. Cada atitude heróica sua trazia na sua mente um conselho de Luc por detrás que o fazia pensar em como agir.

Cada burrada sua trazia a imagem mental do loiro o repreendendo com uma expressão desapontada. Cada sonho erótico seu de adolescente tinha o homem como protagonista, o que o fazia ficar extremamente envergonhado no dia seguinte quando tinha que correr para o banheiro se livrar das provas. Cada vez que subia no expresso para voltar para casa, não retornava com a sensação de que estava indo para forca, mas sim com a antecipação de que veria Luc de novo. E agora, ter a mínima suspeita de que ele poderia ser o inimigo não ajudava em nada o seu coração que parecia estar ficando cada vez mais apaixonado.

Mesmo que ele achasse a concepção apaixonado por um homem mais velho extremamente desconfortável e difícil para o seu lado racional aceitar. Afinal, até o ano passado ele tinha uma queda pela Cho Chang, não tinha?

- O que foi? - Luc perguntou quando notou que o rapaz ficara extremamente quieto e o encarava com uma expressão desconfiada. Harry, ao ouvir a voz do outro, sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e afastou-se, tomando o caminho para a sala e jogando-se contra o sofá de couro que parecia ter se desgastado mais com os anos desde que começara a receber a visita do corpo de Potter que costumava usar as suas almofadas macias como cama uma vez ou outra.

Minutos depois o anfitrião retornava a sala com as usuais duas canecas de chá e entregava uma delas a Potter, notando que mais uma vez ele o olhou desconfiado e depois voltou a sua atenção para o conteúdo da caneca, como se o que estivesse dentro da mesma fosse veneno. Frustrado, sentou-se pesadamente ao lado dele no sofá e franziu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu a hesitação do menino.

- O que foi agora? - disse atravessado. Potter era mais instável que duas substâncias químicas voláteis misturadas. Ele variava da depressão a raiva e morosidade em questão de segundos e as ações dele no momento em nada lembravam o adolescente que há pouco tempo atrás tinha entrado feito uma rajada de vento em sua casa e chorado copiosamente em sua camisa que ainda ostentava as marcas das lágrimas dele.

- Nada, só pensando. - declarou em um tom sério e distante e depositou a caneca em cima da mesa.

- Potter! O chá não vai te morder! Na verdade vai até te acalmar. E poderia fazer o favor de me explicar por que você está com essa cara? Se você invadiu a minha casa no meio da noite apenas para ficar de segredinhos comigo, pode dar meia volta e ir embora! - o repreendeu e em um estalo Harry virou-se sobre o sofá, encarando Luc daquela maneira desconfortável que ele costumava encará-lo ultimamente. Os olhos verdes brilhavam com algum tipo de fúria e frustração contidas, e alguma coisa que ele tinha dito pareceu ser a coisa errada a se falar para o garoto neste momento.

- Segredinhos? - sibilou Harry entre dentes. Como Luc tinha a coragem de acusá-lo de segredinhos quando o mesmo nada contava a ele? Até uns anos atrás não se importava, era ingênuo o suficiente para achar tal característica do rapaz mais interessante do que intrigante. Mas depois de ter saído de dois confrontos direto com Voldemort nos últimos dois anos, quase morrido por causa disso, assistido uma morte ao perder um colega de classe e agora a única pessoa que era alguma reminiscência da idéia dele ter uma família de verdade, o fazia ver o mundo de uma maneira diferente. De desconfiar do mundo de uma maneira diferente. E, principalmente, desconfiar do homem na sua frente. E isso o enfurecia.

O enfurecia porque ele não queria dar razão a Hermione e ao mesmo tempo admitir que talvez ela estivesse certa. Não queria tornar-se um segundo Moody da vida, paranóico e desconfiado até mesmo da própria sombra. Gostava de acreditar que as pessoas podiam se redimir, ou que eram boas por natureza e podiam ser corrompidas. Gostava de confiar cegamente mesmo que isto fosse um ato estúpido, pois a decepção poderia ser dolorosa. Gostava de acreditar que as pessoas eram boas, pois se não fizesse isto, apenas se tornaria uma criatura amarga e cruel... Como Voldemort.

Dumbledore, mesmo que agora estivesse furioso com ele, lhe dissera que a sua arma vital contra o Lorde das Trevas era a sua capacidade incondicional de amar. E se isto era uma esperança para que todo esse pesadelo acabasse, não queria perdê-la. Se essa era uma de suas melhores qualidades, queria preservá-la. E não queria jogar fora a sua capacidade de amar... Luc.

- Você sabe tudo sobre a minha vida, cada detalhe dela, e mesmo assim eu nada sei sobre você. - Luc rolou os olhos, não acreditando naquela conversa de novo. Achava que Harry já tinha se conformado com o fato de que jamais conseguiria arrancar nada mais profundo dele.

- Potter, isso de novo? Deixe de ser infantil, cresça pelo amor! Você não é mais criança! - o advertiu e assustou-se quando uma mão grande e calejada fechou-se em seu pulso magro e o puxou com força em direção ao rapaz, colocando seus rostos bem próximos.

- Isso mesmo! Não sou mais criança! Você pode me contar o que quiser, eu irei entender, juro que irei. - não, não entenderia, Luc pensou. - Por que você não me diz nada? Eu não sou seu amigo? - os olhos verdes por detrás das lentes redondas dos óculos do rapaz brilharam de mágoa e o loiro sentiu um bolo entalar em sua garganta.

Harry era um amigo, o primeiro que fizera em dez anos, mas que não deveria ser. Não deveria ter permitido tal aproximação do garoto de si, não deveria ter deixado que ele penetrasse dessa maneira em sua vida, tornar-se a válvula de escape do menino e o seu bote salva-vidas. Ele simplesmente estava cometendo um erro que deveria consertar, e logo, antes que fosse tarde.

- Potter... - sussurrou sem saber o que dizer. Eles estavam perto demais, desconfortavelmente perto, e isso fazia o coração do loiro vir à boca.

- Não quero cogitar a hipótese de que todo este tempo eu estive interagindo com o inimigo, Luc. - respondeu sombrio e o jovem engoliu em seco. Harry não estava muito longe da verdade. De certo modo ele era o inimigo, só não da maneira que ele imaginava que ele fosse.

- Está tarde, melhor você voltar para casa. - soltou a usual frase de dispensa, mas Harry não se moveu do lugar, o que deixou Luc ainda mais nervoso. - Harry...? - chamou quando percebeu que o garoto o olhava demais, o avaliava demais, e antes que pudesse dispensá-lo de novo, os lábios do menino estavam sobre os seus, o beijando de maneira tímida, mas intensa.

Os olhos azuis estavam largos diante de tal gesto, sua boca respondia automaticamente ao ataque e o pulso que era segurado latejava por causa do aperto. Quando segundos depois o moreno afastou-se dele, o mirando, procurando, avaliando qualquer reação do rapaz mais velho a sua atitude, tudo o que encontrou foram gélidas íris cinzentas o encarando de maneira indecifrável.

- Luc? - chamou atemorizado. Foi uma estupidez ter se deixado guiar pelos seus instintos, mas não conseguiu se segurar quando viu aquele homem tão belo, o mesmo que fazia sensações de formigamento e prazer cruzarem o seu corpo cada vez que o via, tão perto de si, tão suscetível aos seus atos, com os lábios vermelhos implorando por um beijo. E foi o que ele fez.

- Vá embora. - falou friamente e Harry sentiu seu coração partir em mil pedaços. Não esperava que o que sentia fosse retribuído, mas também não contava com uma reação tão distante. Desolado e ainda pior do que estava quando chegou naquela casa, ele partiu do nº. 3 retornando a casa dos tios para apenas algumas noites depois ser levado embora por Dumbledore.

**17 ANOS**

De alguma maneira ele sentia que o fim estava chegando. No exato momento em que presenciou a cena da Torre, onde a Marca Negra brilhava tenebrosa acima das edificações de Hogwarts e um Theodore hesitante abaixa a sua varinha o qual apontara para um persuasivo Dumbledore, ele sentiu que o fim estava chegando. Desde que vira o feixe de luz verde cruzar o espaço frio e escurecido a sua perseguição insana a figura de Severus Snape que arrastava um Nott ainda desnorteado pelo braço em direção a Floresta Proibida. E quando finalmente os Comensais foram expulsos da escola, os estragos foram avaliados, o funeral celebrado e ele dizia a Ginny que tudo entre eles estava terminado, ele sentiu que era fim.

Talvez o fim tenha chegado no começo, desde o momento em que ele concordou em acompanhar o diretor em busca das horcrux, até a hora em que decidiu seguir um Theodore apático para cima e para baixo porque sabia que ele estava aprontando algo. Ou talvez o fim tenha chegado quando ele teve a idéia estúpida de começar a namorar a irmã de seu melhor amigo. Aliás, por que tinha namorado a irmã de seu melhor amigo? Ginny era uma graça de menina, adorável, dedicada, divertida, apaixonada. Mas ele não estava apaixonado por ela e usá-la como consolo pela dispensa que levara fora uma burrice, uma grande burrice. E ele já estava farto de erros.

Seus erros só levaram a desgraças. Mortes e dor. Dumbledore estava morto, a principal pessoa que ainda causava algum temor a Voldemort, ou talvez apenas o tornava mais cauteloso, pereceu. Harry tinha que confessar que às vezes acreditava na doce ilusão de que tudo havia sido uma armação. Que o velho bruxo não havia morrido, que foi uma encenação bem criada entre o diretor e Snape para fazer o Lorde das Trevas crer que desta vez tinha triunfado nesta batalha.

Mas, a cada dia que se passava e a cada novo desastre que ele via sair publicado no Profeta Diário causado por Voldemort e camuflado como uma coincidência qualquer o fazia ver que esta era a mais profunda e dolorosa realidade. Era o fim.

Com um suspiro cansado, ele rodou os olhos pelo quarto a procura de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que tenha deixado de fora da arrumação de suas malas. A Ordem da Fênix estava vindo escoltá-lo para a casa dos Weasley com um sistema de segurança que com certeza colocaria inveja até mesmo no MI6, e quando deu a última inspeção no quarto, seu olhar recaiu nos dois livros sobre a velha cômoda. Instintivamente os recolheu, reconhecendo os volumes que Luc o tinha emprestado há anos atrás e que ele confessava com vergonha que nunca chegou a ler.

Soltou mais um suspiro, agora divergindo a sua atenção para o nº. 3 do outro lado da rua, para a casa completamente apagada e engolida pelas sombras da noite. Quando voltara de Hogwarts, a sua primeira reação ao saltar do carro dos tios foi a de correr para a casa do vizinho a procura de consolo, a procura de palavras sábias ou alguma baboseira que o fizesse se sentir melhor por alguns minutos e esquecer seus problemas, mas não teve coragem. No momento que se lembrou da expressão gelada e o fora que o homem tinha lhe dado por causa de um beijo, sua coragem morreu no ato.

- Tudo acontece por um motivo uma vírgula! - rosnou irritado. Não conseguia compreender como Luc parecia ser tão conformado e os anos apenas embrenharam mais esta idéia na mente de Harry. O loiro era o tipo de homem que se pudesse evitar fazer muito esforço para gerar alguma mudança, ele o faria, a prova disso era o local onde vivia. Aprendera que o lar era um reflexo das pessoas que moravam nele e a casa de Luc era tão vazia e apática como ele. Deprimente e nada acolhedora. Como conseguira se apaixonar por um homem desses? Gostava de vivacidade, de desafios, pessoas que agissem e não apenas esperassem acontecer, coisa que o rapaz mais velho estava longe de ser. Talvez por isso tenha namorado a Ginny.

Ou talvez estivesse apenas arrumando desculpas para assim desprezar o homem, pois esta idéia era melhor do que o fato de que novamente a sensação de finalidade o assolava. Tinha quase certeza de que o beijo seria a última lembrança que teria de Luc, o último contato com ele.

Sem pensar direito, jogou os dois livros dentro de seu malão da escola, o observando com um longo pesar. Este ano não voltaria a Hogwarts, pois continuaria na busca que Dumbledore lhe incumbiu. Iria, de uma vez por todas, derrotar Voldemort nem que tivesse que dar seu sangue, ou sua vida, por isso. Lentamente ergueu o objeto carregado de sobre a cama e vagarosamente começou a descer as escadas da casa que o abrigou nos últimos dezesseis anos, mas que nunca considerou um lar.

Na sala de estar, os Dursley também esperavam com as malas prontas a chegada da Ordem para assim levá-los a um lugar seguro. Um silêncio tenso e pesado estava sobre a família e por entre as cortinas de rendas de sua tia ele teve uma visão ampla da residência do outro lado da rua. Em um ato impulsivo mirou o relógio em seu pulso e viu que ainda teria tempo até que os aurores chegassem. Talvez ao menos uma visita para dizer adeus, se desculpar por algo do qual não se arrependia, pedir por uma chance ou qualquer coisa do gênero, ele pudesse fazer.

- Volto logo. - disse ao trio sentado, praticamente espremendo-se uns contra os outros no sofá e que o miraram com um breve desinteresse antes de retornarem as suas atitudes morosas. Sacudindo a cabeça e apressando os passos, ele saiu da casa e cruzou a rua em questão de segundos e logo batia com força na porta de entrada do nº. 3. - Luc! - chamou em um tom de comando, socando ainda mais violentamente a madeira.

Por minutos ficou repetindo tal gesto com o punho fechado até que finalmente a porta se abriu para mostrar a expressão nada feliz de um homem alto, robusto e de cabelos grisalhos que o mirava com extremo desagrado.

- Sr. Montgomery... - disse sem ar, lançando um olhar largo e surpreso por cima do ombro do vizinho e vendo que agora a luz do corredor era acesa e uma senhora vestindo um robe rosado descia as escadas com uma expressão curiosa. - Sra. Montgomery. - cumprimentou a mulher que franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o menino que estava em sua porta. - Eu... Eu... - tentou explicar-se, mas como dava para justificar o fato de que ele estava praticamente derrubando a porta do casal que até ontem não residia naquela casa? Que até anos atrás não residia naquela casa. Ainda observando a mulher ao pé da escada ele notou em como o ambiente tinha praticamente mudado da água para o vinho e no lugar de paredes vazias e pouca mobília, havia um local completamente preenchido por pertences pessoais e peças de decoração.

- Sim meu jovem? - a Sra. Montgomery o incitou a continuar, mas ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça e com um sorriso sem graça girou sobre os pés e retornou para a sua casa, batendo a porta da frente com força e escorando-se contra ela. Com as pernas trêmulas e o coração aos pulos, ele encaminhou-se para a sala de estar onde a sua família estava e com uma expressão curiosa dirigiu-se a eles.

- Quando foi que Luc se mudou? - perguntou diretamente ao seu tio que estava anormalmente pálido, com certeza tenso e apreensivo sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer. Estavam a um passo de serem expulsos de sua própria casa, sua vida, por proteção, por causa de um louco que estava atrás do sobrinho que eles nem gostavam.

- Que Luc moleque? - rosnou o homem por entre o farto bigode e Harry resolveu arriscar-se em uma outro pergunta.

- Quando foi que os Montgomery's mudaram de volta? - disse hesitante e o rosto pálido de Válter ficou levemente vermelho.

- Os Montgomery's moram nesta rua há vinte anos, nunca se mudaram. Anda delirando moleque? - delirando? Talvez. Porque esta era a única explicação para o fato de que assim como surgiu parecendo ter brotado do chão, Luc sumiu como se tivesse sido tragado pelo vazio, sem deixar nenhum rastro ou prova de sua existência ou presença naquele lugar. Será que por todos esses anos ele vivera em alguma ilusão causada pela sua mente? Estivera lidando com um fantasma ou qualquer outra coisa de níveis paranormais?

Não! Tinha certeza que não. Luc era real, o tocou, o abraçou diversas vezes, o beijou pelo amor de Merlin e por um ano ele ainda pôde sentir o gosto dos lábios vermelhos contra os seus e o formigamento que tal gesto tão íntimo gerou em seu corpo. Luc não era uma ilusão, não era uma criação de sua mente desesperada por conforto durante os dois meses em que ficava isolado no mundo trouxa, sendo obrigado a sozinho processar e digerir tudo de mal que tinha lhe acontecido nos últimos tempos. Recusava-se a acreditar que tinha se apaixonado pelo ar. Que tinha buscado inspiração para continuar firme e forte do além!

O som de batidas na porta o impediu de tomar o caminho para o completo desespero visto que um turbilhão se passava pela sua mente tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tinha vontade de voltar aos Montgomery's e exigir deles o que acontecera com Luc, ou então arrancar os cabelos pela sua extrema burrice ao não dar ouvidos aos conselhos de Hermione quando esta dizia que o loiro poderia ser um espião. Mas, no presente momento, o que predominava era a vontade de chorar.

Segundos depois a figura imponente de Kingsley Shacklebolt entrava na sala acompanhado de mais uma dúzia de pessoas e conversava com os Dursley a baixas vozes. Minutos depois a sua família embarcava para o exílio, Duda o surpreendia com uma frase de despedida sem jeito e então o pessoal da Ordem da Fênix começava a lhe explicar como seria o plano mirabolante para levá-lo seguro a casa dos Weasley. Quando viu que este envolvia várias pessoas transformando-se nele mesmo, colocando a sua vida em risco e lutando por uma causa na qual ele mal acreditava, a vontade de chorar retornou.

E aumentou quando a viagem que deveria ter sido tranqüila de repente tornou-se um inferno com direito a feitiços sendo lançados a torto e a direito, pessoas perdendo-se no caminho, morte, desespero, a perda de sua coruja, assistir a primeira pessoa que se tornou a sua amiga, Hagrid, cair de uma altura de vários metros direto contra o chão. Ele sentindo a sua cicatriz pulsar e Voldemort em seu encalço enquanto seu coração praticamente saltava fora do peito, suas veias latejavam com a adrenalina que corria nelas e a sua mente recitava constantemente que ele queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

Era realmente o começo do fim.

Foi o começo do fim quando teve que fugir as pressas do casamento de Bill, com Hermione aparatando a ele e Ron para bem longe.

Foi o começo do fim quando tempos depois viu que era a pessoa mais procurada da Grã-Bretanha e que tinha a sua cabeça a prêmio.

Foi o começo do fim quando o maldito medalhão foi encontrado, quando Ron os abandonou deixando uma Mione devastada.

O começo do fim quando encarou a visão mais horrenda de sua vida: Nagini vestindo o corpo de uma velha mulher e novamente a aparição de Voldemort, a quebra de sua varinha.

O fim quando finalmente foi capturado, quando um Nott desesperado e a sombra do menino orgulhoso que um dia foi não o reconheceu.

O fim quando Dobby morreu ao salvá-los.

O fim a fuga de Gringotes, o fim o retorno a Hogwarts.

Foi o começo do _seu _fim quando ele parou na orla da floresta da escola, sozinho, apenas com um pomo de ouro nas mãos, uma coragem que há tempos o tinha abandonado e a imagem de Luc em sua cabeça o incitando a ir em frente, que tudo no mundo acontecia por algum motivo e que se ele tinha chegado até ali era porque ele deveria estar ali.

Foi o fim quando finalmente viu o corpo de Voldemort caído no chão, atingido pelo próprio feitiço, as batalhas a sua volta terminando e a guerra acabando.

Não percebeu que ao sair do antigo escritório de Dumbledore, com a sua varinha recém reparada e rodeado pelos amigos, ele pediu licença aos mesmos e sendo apenas guiado pelas pernas viu-se perambulando pela escola, passando por corredores destruídos, combatentes cansados e feridos, aurores que recolhiam os mortos de ambos os lados. Pessoas que entraram de cabeça em toda esta confusão por causa de duas pessoas. Por seguirem um homem louco sedento por poder, ou um menino que na maioria das vezes não sabia o que fazer, mas em quem eles depositaram todas as suas esperanças.

Quando deu por si, estava de volta a sala comunal da Grifinória, a mesma que não via a um ano desde que largara a escola. O quadro da Mulher Gorda estava destruído, a pintura com certeza deveria ter fugido de sua moldura há tempos, ainda deixando o seu corpo guiá-lo, entrou na torre vazia e quando avistou o primeiro sofá parcialmente inteiro, sentou-se nele, rodando a varinha nas mãos de forma contemplativa. Minutos ficou nesta posição até que o barulho de alguém batendo palmas ecoou pelo salão.

Num salto ergueu-se do sofá e com olhos largos mirou a figura do homem loiro perto da lareira. Seu coração deu um pulo no peito e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Por instinto ergueu a varinha na direção do rapaz e este apenas deu um sorriso escarninho diante do gesto e um leve arquear de sobrancelhas. Não intimidado pela postura tensa do garoto e a propensa ameaça de um feitiço bem entre os seus olhos, Luc deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se pouco a pouco de um ainda estático Harry Potter.

- Meus parabéns, Potter. - disse com uma voz arrastada. - Você é um herói. - continuou, dando mais um passo e agora colocando-se a uma distância que resumia-se apenas ao braço de Harry esticado e a ponta da varinha que era pressionada contra o seu peito, na altura do coração. - Lendas serão criadas sobre você, músicas escritas, histórias feitas, seu nome perdurará pela eternidade como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. - falou como se já tivesse um conhecimento prévio de tudo o que relatava e soubesse exatamente o que iria acontecer.

- O-o-o que faz aqui? - Harry conseguiu finalmente reencontrar a sua voz e sua mão trêmula firmou-se um pouco mais. Luc apenas alargou o sorriso matreiro e inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, fazendo finos fios loiros de cabelo caírem sobre os olhos como uma cortina de seda, fascinando mais ainda o moreno que não sabia se azarava o sujeito na sua frente, o abraçava ou se beliscava para ter certeza de que não estava delirando como parecia ter feito nos últimos anos.

- Eu vim dizer adeus, adequadamente. Não deveria fazer isso, é contra as regras, mas não pude evitar. - declarou dando de ombros. - Na verdade, Potter, eu achei que você seria apenas mais um de milhares. Mas, ao que parece, seu destino era tão extraordinário que até mesmo eu fui afetado. - continuou e a cada palavra dita, Harry o compreendia menos ainda. - Afetado por um menino de onze anos que um dia me olhou com grandes olhos verdes clamando por atenção. Afetado por um adolescente marcado pela vida... Afetado por um beijo digno de um adulto. - soltou um suspiro de pesar e viu com interesse que o braço esticado que lhe apontava a varinha vacilou até que começou a ser abaixado.

- Pensei que me odiasse. - declarou Harry com um bolo entalado na garganta e uma sensação horrível no peito. Luc deu um sorriso que continha uma mistura de tristeza e divertimento.

- Te odiar? Quem pode te odiar? Afinal, a partir de agora, todos amam Harry Potter. - e o que disse a seguir foi tão baixo que quase se tornou inaudível aos ouvidos do grifinório. - Até mesmo eu. - o coração do rapaz deu mais outro pulo no peito e a esperança novamente aflorou, o trazendo de volta a aquele dia em que beijou o loiro, mas, ao invés de ser rejeitado, estava sendo aceito. - Pena que você não vai lembrar-se disso.

- O quê? - perguntou surpreso. Como assim não iria se lembrar? Claro que iria se lembrar, uma declaração dessas não era algo do qual se esquecia facilmente, e foi pego de surpresa quando Luc o segurou pelo ombro, o puxando contra o seu corpo e clamando os seus lábios em uma inversão de papéis e um cenário semelhante à de dois anos atrás.

- Adeus Harry. - murmurou quando se separaram e Potter piscou bestamente por detrás das lentes de seus óculos, tendo como última imagem antes de uma estranha vontade de dormir o clamar, o sorriso triste de Luc.

**20 ANOS**

Harry pisou dentro do Beco Diagonal e piscou um pouco quando a luz forte do sol de verão o cegou momentaneamente. Quando finalmente seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade, ele seguiu pela rua principal abarrotada de bruxos e bruxas rodando de uma loja a outra e vendo com admiração como o lugar em apenas três anos conseguiu se recuperar brilhantemente. A cada passo que dava, cochichos e pessoas apontavam em sua direção e em outros tempos ele se sentiria incomodado com isto, mas, agora, estranhamente, havia se acostumado com a atenção.

A fama não trouxe apenas o conhecimento geral da população mágica, mas também o respeito. Ele ainda era o bruxo que derrotou o maior Lorde das Trevas de todos os tempos e não tinha vergonha de admitir que tal status causava um certo temor em alguns, o que os fazia apenas cochichar sobre ele a distância, mas não se aproximar. E isso era bom, pois hoje ele não estava disposto a ter o seu caminho interrompido por fãs pedindo autógrafos ou fotos, hoje ele era um homem em uma missão:

A de comprar um presente de casamento decente para os seus melhores amigos.

O que era praticamente impossível.

Ron e Hermione tinham gostos e opiniões completamente diferentes e tentar encontrar algo que agradasse os dois ao mesmo tempo era uma grade furada. Harry ainda não conseguia compreender como eles acabaram juntos se mais brigavam do que se amavam, mas não queria questionar a lógica de funcionamento da relação de ambos. Já que estava juntos há alguns anos, se gostavam a mais outros, então qualquer que fosse a engrenagem que fazia aquele namoro dar certo, não seria ele a se opor.

Com a mente perdida em pensamentos e revisando todas as possibilidades do que ele poderia adquirir para o casal, Harry entrou aleatoriamente em uma loja, somente notando que a mesma era sobre artigos de Quadribol quando uma funcionária veio solicita atendê-lo. Educado, ele dispensou a mulher declarando que tinha errado o caminho e quando deu meia volta para sair, pensando que comprar alguma coisa sobre o esporte para os noivos somente agradaria metade do par, sentiu algo pequeno e sólido chocar-se contra o seu corpo.

Surpreso, desceu os olhos na direção de quem tinha esbarrado e viu um menino de nove anos sacudindo a cabeça loira para espantar o zunido nos ouvidos que a colisão causou. Depois o garotinho ajeitou as vestes e ergueu a cabeça, mirando Harry, o que chocou o jovem Auror. O rosto do menino lhe era absurdamente familiar. Ele tinha finos e claríssimos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, quase cinzas, ainda arredondados com a inocência da infância, mas as extremidades começavam a estreitar com a maturidade. A pele era clara, perfeita, o nariz afilado, os lábios vermelhos e bem desenhados.

Era uma criança bonita e que estranhamente o fazia se lembrar de alguém.

- Draco! - a voz grave de um homem chamou e Harry virou-se na direção do chamado, assim como o menino, e viu a figura de Lucius Malfoy descendo a rua. Engraçado, o nome Lucius também lhe era familiar. - Sr. Potter. - disse o homem quando se aproximou da dupla, depositando uma mão sobre o ombro do filho e o Auror lembrou-se de anos atrás do menino de quatro anos que vira no Mundial de Quadribol. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao garoto que o retribuiu timidamente.

- Sr. Malfoy. - respondeu ao cumprimento do homem. Os Malfoy haviam se livrado, em partes, das acusações do Ministério sobre associação com o Lorde das Trevas, tudo porque eles levaram em conta o que eles sofreram ao final da guerra e o fato de que Harry apelou para a corte dizendo que possuía uma dívida com Narcissa Malfoy. Afinal, se a mulher não tivesse dito a Voldemort que ele estava morto dentro daquela floresta, não estaria aqui hoje.

Aparentemente a Sra. Malfoy tinha algum apreço por Theodore Nott a quem realmente criou e surpreendentemente o considerava como um filho, a fazendo mentir para o bruxo das trevas apenas para saber se o garoto estava vivo. Como ela conseguia gostar daquela criatura ia além da compreensão de Harry, mas havia ouvido em algum lugar que até Draco nascer os Malfoy tentaram e tentaram ter filhos, então quando Theodore foi entregue a guarda deles, o casal pareceu ter levado a responsabilidade bem a sério. Nunca que Potter pudesse imaginar que aquela família poderia ser realmente... Uma família.

- Draco. - cumprimentou o garotinho que sorriu abertamente e sem dizer mais nada, afastou-se da dupla, dando um último relance para eles sobre o ombro apenas para ver o jovem herdeiro dos Malfoy sorrir e acenar para o salvador do mundo mágico que acabou acenando de volta e partindo com a sensação de que ainda havia algo estranhamente familiar naquele menino.

E mais estranho ficou quando uma semana depois, ao encontrar Lucius mais uma vez no Ministério e polidamente lhe perguntar sobre a sua família, sobre o filho dele, sobre Draco, o homem o olhou com uma expressão estranha e soltou um:

- Draco? Não tenho nenhum filho chamado Draco. Todos sabem que adotei Theodore Nott. - e partiu sem mais nada dizer, deixando um Harry estático no meio do corredor do Departamento de Aurores.

Quando o moreno deu meia volta para começar a investigar o que tinha acontecido, como assim Draco tinha desaparecido no ar como se nunca tivesse existido, subitamente ele parou e piscou os olhos, mirando a sua volta com confusão e tentando puxar pela sua mente o que ele pretendia fazer. Quando a lembrança não retornou, deu de ombros, continuando o seu caminho e com incidente mais do que esquecido.

**30 ANOS**

Harry Potter estava a um passo de processar o Profeta Diário quando o abriu naquela fria manhã de outono. Como aquele pedaço de lixo na sua sincera opinião teve a coragem de re-contratar Rita Skeeter? Como aquela infeliz ainda estava viva? Pensou que a mulher havia sido tragada pela terra depois de ter sido devidamente processada por Abeforth Dumbledore que mesmo não morrendo de amores pelo irmão mais velho, não ficou muito feliz diante das calúnias que a velha fofoqueira tinha publicado sobre a sua família. E, para Harry, a bruxa velha, sem trocadilhos, tinha merecido.

Mas agora, agora ela retornava com toda a força com direito a matéria de primeira página sobre ele, ainda por cima, questionando o porquê de aos trinta anos o famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ainda estar solteiro. Como se isto interessasse a ela, como se isto interessasse a qualquer pessoa. E o pior era saber que interessava, que ainda havia desocupado no mundo que lia aquilo. Às milhares de especulações que Rita fizera para justificar a sua solterice variava do ridículo ao completo absurdo até chegar ao ofensivo.

Ia desde que ele ainda cultivava um amor não correspondido por Ginny que estava devidamente noiva de um bruxo francês, algum conhecido de Fleur, até o fato de ele ser gay. Mas o pior era ler que talvez o motivo fosse o porquê dele ter uma seqüela da guerra, um feitiço que o atingiu e o tornou incapacitado de cumprir com as suas "funções de homem". O que era ridículo, visto que ele conseguia cumprir com as suas "funções de homem" muito bem, obrigado. Não que ele tenha feito muito disso ultimamente, na verdade não fazia isto há alguns meses, mas isto não vinha ao caso no momento.

Potter não era um eremita ou coisa parecida, teve os seus relacionamentos. Vários na verdade, ao longo dos anos. A maioria sendo com trouxas. Detestava sair com uma bruxa e durante todo o encontro ficar recebendo aqueles olhares de peixe morto que lhe dava nos nervos para, no dia seguinte, a criatura contar a Deus e o mundo que tinha saído com o famoso Harry Potter. O problema era que depois da vigésima garota com quem saiu, da quarta que realmente chegou a levar para casa, ele percebeu que faltava algo.

E então ele resolveu procurar do outro lado da rua e decidiu ter encontros com rapazes trouxas. Não que eles tivessem lhe dado mais prazer que as mulheres, mas com certeza foram mais divertidos, por isso que acusação de Rita de ser gay não havia o afetado tanto. Em parte ela estava certa mesmo, o que era o prelúdio do fim do mundo o fato da mulher ter acertado em alguma coisa sobre a sua vida. Porém Harry preferia se considerar "sexualmente aberto a novidades, desde que essas não fossem muito bizarras para o seu gosto", no entanto ainda faltava alguma coisa.

Faltava o frio na barriga, o coração batendo em expectativa de ver a pessoa querida, o sorriso involuntário que brotava no rosto ao ver dita pessoa. As conversas sobre tudo ou nada sentados no sofá, enrolados em uma grande manta em frente à lareira durante o inverno. O companheirismo, a confiança, o amor. Nada disso ele tinha encontrado em alguma de suas tentativas de encontro e cada vez que pensava no assunto uma sensação de perda enorme o apoderava. Era como se já tivesse sentido isto antes por alguém do qual não conseguia se lembrar. E quando a memória parecia querer libertar-se e depois sumia de repente, uma angústia subia pelo seu peito e isto o deprimia imensamente.

Irritado por novamente essas sensação estranhas o apoderarem mais a matéria ridícula do jornal, ele jogou o Profeta sobre a mesa da cozinha e ergueu-se da mesma abruptamente, indo a passos largos até a sala do apartamento onde residia e recolhendo o seu casaco de sobre o sofá. Talvez uma caminhada para espairecer acalmasse o seu impulso de invadir a redação do jornal e estrangular a maluca da Skeeter.

Com isto em mente, saiu de casa batendo a porta, vestindo o seu casaco e descendo as escadas do prédio onde morava rapidamente, ganhando as ruas vazia de início de noite de Londres e caminhando a esmo pela vizinhança até que se encontrou na entrada de um pequeno parque local onde as mães costumavam passear com os seus bebês, donos levavam os cães para fazerem as suas necessidades e esportistas de todas as horas usavam o caminho pavimentado para uma corrida noturna depois do trabalho.

Perdido em pensamentos seguiu pelo caminho de pedras, observando sem interesse as pessoas passarem por si. Logo um enorme lago de onde brotava jatos d'água que dançavam a cada jorro apareceu em seu campo de visão junto com outra coisa que o fez congelar os passos e o corpo. Lá, parado e apoiado pelos cotovelos na armação de ferro que cercava todo o lago, estava um rapaz loiro, máximo vinte anos, vestido com calças jeans desbotadas, tênis surrados, camisa negra e uma jaqueta jeans escura. Os olhos acinzentados miravam os jatos dançantes e ele parecia refletir algo intensamente.

E então, como se tivesse levado outro avada kedavra diretamente no peito, Harry viu, viu suas lembranças voltarem e o assolarem violentamente. Viu o rapaz loiro e misterioso que se mudara para o nº. 3 da Rua dos Alfeneiros quando ele tinha onze anos. Viu o homem que em uma tarde lhe ofereceu chá e logo depois ofereceu um ombro amigo e abriu a sua casa para um Harry precisando de orientação. Viu um homem que praticamente o fez seguir em frente, que o ensinou grandes coisas, que graças às lições e conselhos o fez sobreviver à guerra.

Um homem enigmático que o expulsou de sua casa porque um garoto de dezesseis anos magoado e confuso o beijou. Um homem que confessou o amar e depois sumiu, levando com ele todas as suas memórias. Um homem que agora estava na sua frente e para ele não passava de um menino. Os papéis estavam completamente invertidos. Agora Harry era o homem, o loiro o menino e mais um mistério precisava ser resolvido.

- Luc? - chamou incerto e ao ouvir o seu nome sendo pronunciado quase em um sussurro, o loiro virou-se, arregalando os olhos claros ao ver quem estava ao seu lado.

- Harry. - disse em um ofego e os olhos verdes de Harry percorreram por toda a figura do jovem. Dizer que ele não mudara nada em treze anos era pouco para justificar o fato de que Luc simplesmente parecia ter estacionado na casa dos vinte, o que intrigava o moreno ainda mais. - Isso não era para acontecer. - murmurou o jovem surpreso e ia dar as costas para partir quando a mão grande e firme de Potter o segurou no lugar e os orbes verdes cravaram-se no rosto do garoto, exigindo por respostas.

- O que não era para acontecer? Nosso encontro? Minhas memórias que aparentemente você levou junto com aquele beijo de despedida ou o fato de que em treze anos você não envelheceu um dia? - o sacudiu fortemente pelos braços, as sobrancelhas negras se franzindo em um gesto de frustração que Luc conhecia muito bem. - Vamos Luc, me responda! - quase gritou no ouvido do garoto, mas controlou-se para evitar chamar a atenção daqueles que passavam ao redor deles. Luc engoliu em seco, sem saber o que fazer, e num ato de coragem resolveu abrir o jogo de vez.

- Luc não. - declarou com a face ainda mais pálida e o corpo trêmulo. Seria extremamente punido pelo que estava prestes a fazer, mas quem dizia que no momento ele se importava? A emoção de re-encontrar Harry e o medo se misturavam de uma maneira dentro de si que tornava toda e qualquer atitude dele no momento extremamente irracional.

- Como? - piscou Harry confuso.

- Luc não. - repetiu o jovem e resolveu dar a cartada final, aquela que seria o início de todos os seus problemas. - Draco Malfoy. Meu nome é... Draco Malfoy.

**FIM**


	2. O Menino Que Não Existiu

**TEMPUS**

**FIC 2**

**O-MENINO-QUE-NÃO-EXISTIU**

**2010**

Draco Malfoy não era uma criatura muito feliz, todos aqueles que o conheciam concordavam neste ponto. Na tenra idade dos vinte anos, o jovem Malfoy era do tipo que seria capaz de arrancar a sua cabeça fora a dentadas se você simplesmente cogitasse a idéia de bancar o engraçadinho com ele. Ou então, azararia o seu traseiro até a nonagésima geração de sua família com feitiços que eram desconhecidos até pelo mais velho e sábio dos bruxos. E isto ele faria em um bom dia, então não queira cruzar o caminho do loiro em um mau dia... como hoje.

Então, repetindo, Draco Malfoy não era uma criatura feliz e não estava nada feliz no presente momento, no meio daquele parque, ouvindo as pessoas passarem ao seu redor e os sons emitidos por elas acompanhando o balançar dos jatos d'água no lago a sua frente, criando uma dança ritmada e deprimente. Não estava feliz porque simplesmente não sabia o que era felicidade, esquecera deste sentimento no dia em que foi arrancado a força de sua família e a sua existência completamente apagada da face da Terra.

Neste dia ele descobriu o seu infeliz destino, recebeu um novo nome: _Luc_, e tornou-se um Incógnito. Como vários antes dele, como vários se tornariam depois dele. Ele se tornou o Tempo em pessoa, um subordinado do Destino que garantia que as vontades e caminhos traçado pelo mesmo acontecessem. E era por isso que não estava feliz. A sua última missão não o deixou feliz e refugiar-se naquele parque pouco movimentado no meio de Londres era uma maneira de se esconder, nem que fosse por poucas horas, do que estava por vir. Sua punição, seu castigo por ter violado as regras de aproximação de uma Vítima. Por ter simplesmente se apaixonado por Harry Potter.

Ainda lembrava-se do dia em que a sua desgraça aproximou-se e fora no mesmo dia em que ao retornar de uma missão na Idade Média ele fora convocado pelos seus superiores, Incógnitos seniores que tinham como função treinar e orientar os novatos, para comparecer a Sala Atemporal. E ficou extremamente surpreso, pois nenhum calouro era chamado para entrar na sala e Draco, ou Luc, o que fosse, ainda era um Incógnito de apenas dez anos de carreira, o que no mundo do espaço e tempo era praticamente nada.

A Sala Atemporal nada mais era do que o vazio em si onde o próprio Destino residia. As três irmãs mitológicas conhecidas como Parcas, Moiras, Destino, o que preferisse. Elas davam as ordens, elas diziam o que deveria ser mudado, o que deveria ser garantido que acontecesse, quem deveria ser a próxima Vítima da interferência direta das Moiras. Elas que lhe disseram, quando ele foi trazido a elas quando ainda tinha dez anos, o que ele seria daqui para frente: um escolhido. Um filho do Destino.

Muito de seus colegas consideravam isto uma honra, a maior que um bruxo ou bruxa pudesse receber. Draco considerava isto um inferno. Não a parte em que ele era capaz de pular no tempo e alterá-lo, participar de grandes eventos mesmo que depois não fosse ser lembrado, mas sim a parte de _não ser lembrado_ que o irritava. As regras eram claras: existir e não existir ao mesmo tempo. Influenciar, mudar, mas não deixar-se ser mudado. Incógnitos eram a própria definição da palavra, eles estavam lá, por detrás dos panos, ativos e participantes, responsáveis pelos maiores acontecimentos da história bruxa ou trouxa, mas jamais ganhavam a fama.

Sua existência era apagada no momento em que você era escolhido ainda criança para ser treinado e educado na mais fina arte da manipulação, controle e frieza de espírito. Sua família o esquecia, seus amigos, a sua vida antes conhecida morria. Você poderia cruzar com os seus pais na rua e eles não lhe dariam uma segunda olhada. Você viraria um completo estranho sem residência, sem raízes, sem futuro. O que era irônico, alguém que controlava o tempo não ter futuro.

E esta era outra regra de ser um Incógnito. Viagens para o passado permitidas, para o futuro, jamais! Draco não entendia tamanha tolice, pois o futuro era conseqüência de atos do passado e o mesmo somente era construído baseado no presente. Por isso, nunca chegou a entender essa lei, curioso até pesquisou sobre ela apenas para descobrir mais tarde que esta era uma norma não escrita, apenas falada de geração para geração de novos Incógnitos. E, avaliando bem a situação, Malfoy compreendia perfeitamente o motivo desta proibição.

Afinal, que futuro você poderia ter quando se é o nada? Como se fosse um "fantasma vivo" incapaz de interagir socialmente simplesmente porque a sociedade não pode saber que você existe. Incapaz de arrumar amigos, de construir uma família. Com certeza ver o seu próprio futuro seria apenas uma repetição do presente. E ver o futuro alheio simplesmente não era possível. Porque quem ele conhecia fora do ramo do Tempo o qual pudesse prever o futuro? A resposta era bem simples: ninguém.

Mas, retornando a situação presente causa de seu mau humor, tudo começara quando ele passou por entre as grandes portas que levavam a Sala Atemporal e viu-se em frente às três irmãs. A mais nova não passava de uma criança, máximo oito anos, a do meio era uma adolescente que não chegava nem aos quinze anos e a mais velha uma mulher madura de trinta anos. Todas vestidas de acordo com a idade que possuíam e se você pensou que era uma longa toga branca, enganava-se. A criança tinha um vestido florido, a adolescente um bom jeans e camiseta e a mulher um conjunto de terno modelo feminino no melhor visual "sou extremamente profissional".

- Luc. - Clotho, a irmã mais velha, o passado, sorriu ao jovem que parou na sua frente e rodava os olhos pela sala pensando em como alguém conseguia viver vinte e quatro horas do dia em um espaço que para onde você olhasse somente havia branco e vazio. Por seu lado, ao ouvir o chamado, o loiro franziu as sobrancelhas. Detestava o pseudônimo de Luc, embora fosse apenas uma abreviação pobre de Lucius, seu nome do meio. Preferia ser chamado de Draco, gostava do nome Draco, insistia para que os outros o usassem, mas nunca era ouvido.

- Temos uma missão para você. - Láquesis, o presente, completou com um sorriso sábio no rosto, sabendo exatamente o que o jovem pensava. Draco soltou um suspiro, desviando os olhos de uma parede branca, como todo o canto daquela sala, e os mirou no único objeto que havia no local além das próprias Moiras.

Atrás das três mulheres estava uma velha roda de fiar, enorme, de madeira corroída e que rangia lentamente sobre uma pesada plataforma de mármore. Da roda que girava sozinha, os fios de lá eram tecidos e ao longe apenas parecia ser um grosso emaranhado que depois, ao prestar mais atenção no mesmo, percebia-se que na verdade se tratava de milhares de fios da largura de um fio de cabelo e que representavam o destino de cada humano da Terra. E era enervante perceber que a vida das pessoas valia tão pouco, pois na mão de Atropos, o futuro, havia uma velha tesoura de prata que a qualquer momento podia cortar o fio que era tecido interrompendo o destino de qualquer pobre desavisado.

- Qual a novidade nisso? - murmurou o jovem, o que com certeza ocasionaria uma reação de desespero de seus instrutores diante de tamanha heresia na presença do Destino, mas as mulheres apenas deixaram o sarcasmo correr por elas como se não fosse nada.

Draco tinha a teoria de que se elas eram a chave que controlava o passado, presente e futuro de um indivíduo, eram as melhores pessoas para saberem que tipo de criatura era aquela com a qual estavam lidando. Portanto, as três irmãs tinham mais do que conhecimento de causa ao dizer que Draco Malfoy era do tipo de pessoa que não era afável com os outros, educado ou muito submisso e que se crescera sendo desta maneira, em parte a culpa era delas. Afinal, elas o "criaram", elas eram responsáveis pela sua personalidade "agradável".

- A sua nova Vítima está destinada a grandes feitos e grandes tragédias. - continuou Atropos com um ar alienado, mas um tom de voz que indicava o peso de milhares de anos em seu corpo jovem e um olhar nos orbes negros que transmitiam uma sabedoria que tornava até o mais arrogante dos homens na criatura mais humilde do Universo. Menos Draco, obviamente, Draco sempre era a exceção para tudo. No máximo o que ele via eram três mulheres sem ter o que fazer dentro daquela sala branca e que achavam divertido brincar com a vida das pessoas sem pedir a opinião das próprias sobre o assunto.

E se um de seus instrutores ouvisse isso com certeza, apenas para puni-lo, o prenderia na época da Inquisição e ainda faria questão de espalhar para todos que o rapaz era um bruxo, apenas para ele aprender a não desrespeitar de maneira tão rude as Moiras. Muitos Incógnitos seniores tinham uma veneração doentia pelas três Deusas, muitos dos novatos nutriam um medo desmedido pelas mulheres que podiam acabar com eles apenas num estalar de dedos. Draco e alguns outros que não eram muito felizes com a sua presente situação eram um dos poucos que não viam nada de extraordinário nas Parcas e que achavam que a eliminação total apenas seria um fato diferente na rotina enfadonha deles de voltar no tempo e garantir que a história ocorresse como o Destino prescreveu.

- Grandes feitos? Grandes tragédias? - repetiu com as sobrancelhas franzidas e tendo a sensação de que já ouvira isto em algum lugar e ficou por um tempo avaliando tais palavras, estranhamente sem ser interrompido pelas três irmãs, até que a luz fez-se em sua mente e ele gemeu em consternação. - Não me diga que a minha próxima Vítima é um candidato a herói? - resmungou.

Detestava lidar com heróis, ouvira histórias de outros colegas sobre tais criaturas. Eram arrogantes, sem senso lógico sobre o que era extremamente arriscado ou não. O ego era tão inflado que mal cabia na cabeça e no fim acabavam morrendo jovens diante de tamanha estupidez. Era um desperdício de tempo, o tipo de Vítima que nenhum Incógnito gostava de guiar porque os infelizes faziam burrices que eles tinham que consertar e no fim acabavam ganhando capítulos e mais capítulos nos livros de história.

Era simplesmente um pesadelo. E quando ele vocalizou isto, as mulheres apenas sorriram.

- Este herói é diferente. - Clotho explicou, dando as costas para o jovem e mirando o tear sobre a plataforma. - Ele é um herói involuntário, destinado a ser um grande líder ainda jovem e a fazer grandes coisas por causa de sua capacidade incondicional de amar. - _que ótimo_, pensou Draco desgostoso, _isso não muda o fato de que ainda era um maldito herói!_ - Harry Potter! - finalizou a mulher em um tom teatral, voltando a encarar o loiro que arqueou as sobrancelhas largamente.

Harry Potter? Lembrava dele de sua longa e quase esquecida infância. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, aquele que derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem, o grande herói do mundo mágico. Era uma lenda, era praticamente um mito, o vira apenas quando jovem e a última vez foi um pouco antes de completar dez anos e ser levado pelos outros Incógnitos para o seu treinamento. Não podia acreditar que Potter era uma Vítima do Destino. Se bem que pensando melhor, para alguém que fez tantas coisas extraordinárias como ele, com certeza sorte não fora o segredo de seu sucesso. Mas pensar que o rapaz ouvira falar durante a infância, que fora a causa de durante a 2ª Guerra ser despachado pela sua família para morar no continente com alguns conhecidos, fora guiado por ele era surreal. Extremamente surreal.

Destinos não se cruzavam dessa maneira. Aprendera isso nos anos de profissão. Um Incógnito nunca tinha uma relação com a Vítima, na maioria das vezes nem a conhecia, então por que com ele estava sendo diferente? E por que logo ele que ainda era um novato no ramo e tinha apenas poucas viagens ao passado e poucas alterações em sua carreira? Pelo que sabia de Harry Potter, ele era quase que um Deus no mundo mágico nos tempos atuais, então seria uma grande responsabilidade "criar a sua vida", como assim costumava definir o fato de que praticamente todo e qualquer acontecimento daqui por diante na vida do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu seria obra sua.

- Interessado? - Láquesis perguntou em um tom como se já soubesse a resposta, o que nada duvidava. Guiar Harry Potter seria interessante, ainda mais depois de tudo o que ouvira sobre ele, embora tivesse pouco conhecimento da história mais detalhada sobre o mesmo. Algo proposital, visto que ele próprio havia escrito a história de Potter logo, até essa acontecer, ele não teria muitas lembranças da mesma. Quando a guerra estourou ele ainda era uma criança que não conseguia compreender direito o que estava ocorrendo a sua volta e Potter não passava de um nome que os outros exaltavam por ser o sujeito que derrotou Voldemort.

- O que eu preciso fazer? - perguntou sem rodeios, mais do que interessado na nova missão, mas também absurdamente curioso de voltar a um tempo em que ele ainda não existia, mas que com certeza o obrigaria a conviver com aqueles que um dia fizeram parte de sua vida e teria que manipulá-los, enganá-los e evitá-los enquanto executava a sua tarefa e isso seria um grande desafio. Seria divertido e talvez mudasse um pouco a sua rotina tediosa e diminuísse a vontade que às vezes ele tinha de enforcar as Parcas com os fios de seu próprio tear.

- Suas instruções. - Clotho estendeu a um cordão de prata com um minúsculo globo de vidro com uma ampulheta dentro do mesmo. Esta era a maneira que as Moiras encontravam de comunicar-se com os seus Incógnitos durante uma missão e dizer qual caminho eles deveriam seguir neste momento para poder fazer a história da humanidade seguir o seu curso, pois, na maioria das vezes, os pobres coitados viajavam as cegas para o passado sem nada para poder começar a agir.

- Seu material. - Láquesis deu ao loiro um saco de veludo vermelho e Draco não precisou abrir o mesmo para saber o que tinha lá dentro. Eram raspas do tear de madeira atrás delas e moídas até virarem pó. Raspas de Profecias, uma poeira que os Incógnitos deveriam jogar sobre as pessoas certas para assim começar a contagem do tempo e o percurso do destino.

- Boa sorte, Luc. - desejou Atropos e o garoto rolou os olhos, achando extrema ironia uma Parca, aquela que controlava tudo, desejar sorte a alguém. Sorte era algo corriqueiro e não planejado, o que não combinava com algo destinado. Sem contar que ele não precisava de sorte, ele fazia a sua sorte e quando invocou os poderes concedidos aos Incógnitos de pular através do tempo, desejou ter visto o sorriso misterioso no rosto das irmãs, pois aí sim iria aceitar a sorte que elas ofereceram.

Pois foi neste momento que os seus problemas começaram.

**1980**

A primeira coisa que Draco pensou quando o feitiço do tempo desativou e ele sentiu seus pés tocarem novamente o chão era que deveria ter trazido um maldito de um guarda-chuva. Ou ao menos um casaco mais grosso e impermeável, pois a tempestade que caía naquele momento sobre o pequeno vilarejo era capaz de cegar qualquer desavisado devido à branca cortina de água que ela causava.

- Merda. - xingou baixinho enquanto sentia a cada segundo as gotas frias penetrarem as suas roupas e começarem a deixar a sua pele pegajosa e arrepiada. Enfiando as raspas de profecias dentro do bolso interno da jaqueta e prendendo o globo de contato no pescoço, tomou o caminho pela rua enlameada em direção a um pub nada convidativo nas fronteiras de Hogsmeade.

Ao chegar em frente daquele que Draco identificou como o "Cabeça de Javali", ele sacudiu a cabeça e o corpo para ver se livrava-se um pouco do excesso de água mas não conseguiu muita coisa. Resignado abriu a porta do estabelecimento sendo prontamente cumprimentado por um ambiente nada amigável onde bruxos suspeitos amontoavam-se ao redor do salão em mesas mal equilibradas e praticamente sumiam sob a fumaça de charutos, além do cheiro de bebida forte que se misturava com o cheiro de mofo provindo do piso de madeira molhado por causa de uma goteira que insistia em pingar no meio do caminho em direção ao bar.

Contendo a expressão de nojo e passando mais uma vez a mão nos cabelos para retirar o excesso de água, ele fechou a porta do bar atrás de si, ouvindo com desagrado o rangido irritante que esta soltou, e seguiu caminho por entre cadeiras, mesas, bêbados e criaturas mais do que suspeitas que lançavam olhares atravessados para o estranho rapaz em roupas trouxas que entrou no local. Dando um sorriso enviesado para dois bruxos que o encararam mais longamente, ele seguiu caminho até chegar à bancada do bar onde detrás da mesma um velho homem limpava vários copos com um pano puído e extremamente sujo. Dessa vez teve que suprir a vontade de vomitar.

Balançando a cabeça em negativa diante do estado deplorável daquele lugar, virou-se sobre os pés e como se fosse dono do velho pub, apoiou-se no bar com uma postura arrogante, usando os cotovelos como suporte, e deixou seus olhos cinzentos vagarem pelo salão avaliando o ambiente. Sentiu vontade de gargalhar quando viu apoiado na junção de suas paredes Alec, um outro Incógnito que pelo que sabia trabalhava a alguns anos naquela área. Levemente deu um aceno de cabeça para o homem já na casa de seus cinqüenta anos e este apenas ergueu o copo do que bebia como resposta ao cumprimento. E, depois desse breve encontro com um colega, Draco acomodou-se melhor para o que seria uma longa e tediosa espera.

No entanto, minutos depois quando uma mulher de postura assustada, vestimentas estranhas e enormes óculos e cabelos de palha entrou no pub, ele percebeu que seus cálculos haviam sido errôneos e que o tempo estava adiantado e ao seu favor. Inclinando o corpo um pouco para frente ele assistiu com a atenção de uma ave de rapina a bruxa fazer seu caminho por entre mesas até encontrar uma mais escondida, às sombras, em um canto bem isolado do salão. Sorriu maldosamente não acreditando que tudo estava sendo tão amplamente facilitado para a execução de sua missão. Agora só faltava...

A porta do pub novamente se abriu e um bruxo de longa barba e cabelos brancos adentrou o local, espanando em gestos suaves e meticulosos as gotas da chuva que pareciam simplesmente flutuarem acima do tecido de suas vestes bruxas de cores e detalhes berrantes. Os cintilantes olhos azuis do velho mago percorreram o salão até recaírem na figura da mulher praticamente desaparecida nas sombras e o homem sorriu levemente, um sorriso que para os desavisados poderia ser simpático, mas que para Draco, um entendido no assunto, era extremamente forçado. Paciente o loiro viu o homem ir a passos contidos até a bruxa nervosa e cumprimentá-la, puxando a cadeira oposta a ela na mesa e acomodando-se elegantemente na mesma.

Bem, agora não faltava mais nada e ele apenas precisava esperar.

Discretamente ele tomou o caminho em direção a dupla e lançou um outro olhar a Alec que tinha se movido de seu lugar para ficar mais perto de um homem que se vestia de negro de cima a baixo e cujo capuz da longa capa ocultava o rosto, mas o mesmo parecia extremamente interessado no encontro entre o velho e a bruxa estranha. Com um suspiro usou o suporte onde havia uma enorme águia empalhada como esconderijo e pôs-se a escutar a conversa dos dois esperando qual seria o momento apropriado para intervir.

- Pois então... - a voz suave do velho bruxo soou firme naquele pequeno espaço, mas sendo prontamente abafada pelos burburinhos das conversas ao longo do salão. - Descendente de Cassandra Trelawney, - continuou, parecendo observar algo interessantíssimo no pergaminho amarelado que a mulher lhe estendera. - já realizou alguma predição concreta srta. Trelawney? - perguntou calmamente, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa e fixando seus cintilantes olhos azuis na bruxa. A srta. Trelawney vacilou um pouco, engolindo em seco, e com a voz em gaguejos começou a explicar suas qualificações profissionais.

- Bem... predição exata creio que eu nunca fiz uma, mas se o senhor quiser eu posso tentar. - falou um pouco mais confiante e empertigou-se na cadeira ainda sob o olhar atento do velho mago que esperava que algo fantástico saísse daquela mulher que, ao ver de Draco, não chegava nem aos pés de Cassandra Trelawney, pois conhecia muito bem a história dessa bruxa em particular.

Poucas eram as pessoas que as Moiras escolhiam para serem seus contatos diretos com o mundo mortal e passavam a elas as visões sobre o futuro. No entanto as Parcas geralmente cediam informações muito abstratas sobre o que poderia acontecer daqui a minutos, dias, ou até mesmo anos, e quando o fato em si chegava a se realizar às vezes nem era parecido com o que fora previsto. E Cassandra fora uma dessas pessoas, uma das poucas felizardas, e pelo que sabia nenhuma outra Trelawney ganhou o privilégio.

Enquanto isto, Dumbledore esperava pacientemente para que Sibila o surpreendesse, mas sabendo de antemão que aquela entrevista de emprego havia sido uma perda de tempo. Quando minutos se passaram sem a mulher fazer nada de diferente a não ser fechar os olhos em uma pose de falsa concentração, o homem soltou um inaudível suspiro, balançando a cabeça de leve em uma negativa e esticando o braço para tocar no ombro da bruxa, a tirando de seu suposto transe.

- Eu realmente agradeço pela sua vinda até aqui srta. Trelawney. - disse o homem em uma voz polida, mas com um claro tom de dispensa que fez Malfoy rolar os olhos diante da indisfarçável atitude de descaso do bruxo em relação a qualquer talento, ou a falta do mesmo, apresentado pela bruxa. - Mas creio que este ano a cadeira de Adivinhação seja retirada do currículo escolar de Hogwarts. - informou, erguendo-se em um gesto fluído de sua cadeira e lançando mais um sorriso falsamente polido para a mulher. - Tenha uma boa noite. - finalizou e começou a se afastar da mesa.

Quando Sibila levantou-se para poder protestar a dispensa do emprego, Draco viu neste momento a sua oportunidade de agir e lançando um olhar a Alec que parecia esperar pacientemente algo que deveria acontecer neste instante e que com certeza deveria ter o dedo de Malfoy no meio, ele recolheu o saquinho de veludo de dentro de seu casaco, o abriu rapidamente e derrubou um bom punhado do pó na palma da mão antes de sair de seu esconderijo e soprar as raspas sobre a figura da bruxa.

E então aconteceu. No momento em que Trewlaney abriu a boca para pedir mais uma chance ao diretor, seus olhos ficaram vidrados, sua postura tensa, suas mãos magras e de dedos longos e pálidos apertaram com mais força o xale em torno de seus ombros e uma voz áspera e rouca saiu de seus lábios, contradizendo o tom etéreo e místico o qual ela usou durante toda a sua conversa com Dumbledore.

- _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... _- nisto Dumbledore parou abruptamente e com uma expressão estranha virou-se para mirar a bruxa para logo depois rodar os olhos pelo salão para certificar-se de que ele era o único que estivesse ouvindo aquilo. Quando viu que as outras pessoas estavam muito entretidas em suas próprias vidas, aproximou-se mais da mulher para assim melhor compreendê-la. - _nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês_... _e o Lorde das trevas o marcará como o seu igual _- uma balbúrdia tirou a atenção do diretor de Trewlaney por um breve instante e ele viu, surpreso, que alguns bruxos mais exaltados apontavam para um homem encapuzado em um canto do salão.

Draco desviou seu olhar da bruxa que agora tinha virado, por breves minutos, uma profetisa, e mirou os orbes cinzentos no grupo de bruxos que discutiam com o ser misterioso que era atentamente vigiado por Alec. Quando ditos bruxos começaram a ameaçar o homem ocultado pela longa capa de viagem com as suas varinhas, o obrigando a deixar o estabelecimento, o outro Incógnito deu um aceno positivo para o loiro e quando o viajante partiu do Cabeça de Javali, Alec o seguiu logo depois. Malfoy suspirou, dando de ombros sem entender, mas no momento qualquer que fosse o destino daquele desconhecido não era de seu interesse e por isso voltou-se mais do que depressa para a dupla perto de si.

Dumbledore já tinha esquecido o expulso do pub, embora a sua expressão estivesse marcada de uma maneira que indicava surpresa e pesar. Talvez ele conhecesse o bruxo agredido, não saberia dizer, não vira o rosto do homem, mas rapidamente o esqueceu quando Sibila continuou a sua predição.

- _mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar... _- e com isto ela piscou, tossindo longamente e adquirindo uma expressão confusa quando viu que o diretor a encarava fixamente e com um olhar estranho por detrás dos óculos meia lua. - Professor? - a mulher chamou ao notar o silêncio do outro homem e este finalmente pareceu reagir e deu um sorriso complacente para ela, aproximando-se da bruxa e passando um braço sobre os ombros magros.

- Talvez devêssemos terminar esta conversa em Hogwarts, srta. Trewlaney. - sugeriu, já a guiando para a saída do pub antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa e aliviada por ter tido outra chance, mesmo sem saber o que fizera para merecer isto, ela seguiu o diretor de volta a escola.

Draco por outro lado apenas observou a dupla de seu esconderijo detrás do suporte da águia empalhada e quando teve a certeza de que o casal estava longe o suficiente e a caminho de Hogwarts, o rapaz calmamente cruzou o salão, ignorando os olhares curiosos daqueles que com certeza deveriam estar se perguntando quem era aquele garoto. Mas não fazia diferença às especulações deles, pois logo eles nem lembrariam da presença do mesmo naquele pub. E foi isto o que aconteceu. No momento que o rapaz atravessou o batente da porta, uma névoa fria e densa soprou pela sala e deixou todos com uma expressão vazia e olhos vidrados por breves segundos antes de piscarem as pálpebras e voltarem as suas conversas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Primeira lição que um indivíduo aprendia ao se tornar um Incógnito: saber apagar a memória das pessoas. Um obliviate bem dado e extremamente poderoso era capaz de fazer maravilhas e nenhum servidor do Destino escolhido era um bruxo fraco. O treinamento a eles imposto era pesado e envolvia desde saber controlar alguém com um bom imperio, a saber fazer mágica sem precisar requisitar de uma varinha. Realmente não era algo fácil e para uma criança de dez anos que ainda era inexperiente em magia, ter que aprender tudo isto em poucos anos para logo ser jogada no trabalho de campo era extremamente duro.

Quando tinha dez anos Draco tomou conhecimento de sua função viajando como aprendiz com outros Incógnitos através do tempo, aprendendo pouco a pouco a controlar as mentes das pessoas para fazer o que fosse preciso para cumprir o destino, saber apagar as lembranças, influenciar fatos e acontecimentos. Aos treze anos ele recebeu a sua primeira missão solo e quando retornou da mesma ficou tão abalado que por dias ficou trancado em seu quarto em um apartamento que dividia com outros Incógnitos em Zurique, pois em sua inocência infantil não tinha percebido que ser o Tempo implicava mais que mexer em acontecimentos. Significava provocar mortes necessárias, assistir pessoas sofrerem e não poder fazer nada, construir e destruir a vida dos seres humanos sem nenhuma piedade e dar razão completa aos pobres mortais quando os mesmos amaldiçoavam o Destino por suas desgraças.

E depois de três dias fazendo barricada em seus aposentos particulares ele deixou o mesmo quando um de seus instrutores, Marius, praticamente derrubou a sua porta a pancadas exigindo que ele comparecesse a Sede do Tempo para receber a sua próxima missão e que deveria ser agradecido pelas Parcas terem sido tão caridosas ao deixarem que ele se comiserasse por tanto tempo. Por isto que quando menino atravessou o portal de entrada de seu quarto, ele o cruzou com uma nova resolução em mente e uma nova lição aprendida que o fez claramente compreender porque tantos de seus colegas eram tão distantes e desapegados ao mundo ao seu redor. Ele aprendera a não sentir.

E deste dia em diante cada nova missão tornou-se apenas algo mais em sua rotina, cada guerra que presenciava, peste que dizimava cidades inteiras, mães chorando pela perda de seus filhos, filhos chorando pela perda de seus pais, ele simplesmente não sentia nada. Não sentia culpa, ressentimento ou piedade. A vida era assim e os outros teriam que aceitar, como ele aceitou, que você não poderia ter tudo o que quisesse.

Espantando esses pensamentos nada agradáveis de sua cabeça, o jovem soltou um resmungo ao ver que a chuva ainda continuava a cair gelada sobre o vilarejo, castigando aqueles pobres desavisados e gerando um ambiente deprimente a sua volta. Tenso, rolou os ombros para aliviar um pouco os músculos contraídos que sempre davam nó antes de um acontecimento, pois cada vez que ele influenciava o tempo o mesmo tinha que ser feito com calculada precisão. Cada ação sua tinha que ser feita naquele exato instante, naquele exato minuto e segundo e se ele errasse a contagem não teria como voltar atrás para consertar o problema e depois uma volta enorme teria que ser feita para poder solucionar este lapso na linha da história.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas ele viu quando o cordão que descansava em seu peito brilhou e ele ergueu o globo entre os dedos na altura dos olhos e estreitou os mesmos para melhor observar as suas ordens. Interessante. Teria que pular apenas um ano em vez de vários e lendo mais atentamente o que as Moiras haviam pedido, sacudiu a cabeça e com um suspiro de irritação, pois parecia que tudo que ele precisava fazer era garantir o fim de uma certa pessoa e nada mais, sumiu em um estalo que pareceu a olho nu que o corpo dele simplesmente estava abrindo um corte no espaço e desaparecendo em um piscar de olhos por entre esta fenda criada, o levando diretamente para mais uma época da história.

**1981**

Em outro estalo ele reapareceu no topo de um monte em Godric's Hollow e fez uma expressão surpresa ao ver que no mesmo ponto onde ele tinha surgido ao menos outros três Incógnitos haviam aparecido. E dois deles foram seus instrutores no passado e entre eles estava Marius.

A fama do homem simplesmente o precedia e o sujeito estava a tanto tempo no "departamento" que muitos brincavam dizendo que ele simplesmente fundou a função de ser um Controlador do Tempo. O que, levando-se em consideração de que Incógnitos não tinham senso de humor, era a piada do século. Marius sempre recebia as grandes e mais complicadas missões das Parcas, aquelas que sempre envolviam acontecimentos que marcariam para sempre a história do mundo. A ficha dele incluía pessoas como Hitler, Stalin e outros ditadores que com certeza ainda assustavam muitos trouxas até os dias atuais e assustava os colegas de trabalho do bruxo visto que ele somente recebia criaturas que hoje deveriam estar mais do que queimando no fogo do inferno.

- Marius. - o loiro o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e mais do que depressa se afastou do alto afro descendente que lembrava muito aqueles xamãs de tribos africanas. Usava roupas simples e de cores neutras, mas os ombros largos, o físico robusto, a expressão fechada e os olhos penetrantes e negros o fazia ser notado mesmo em uma sala lotada e impunha silêncio diante da mais barulhenta multidão.

- Se ele está aqui é porque esta noite vai ser das boas. - Mei, uma chinesa diminuta e de longos e sedosos cabelos negros murmurou quando Draco aproximou-se dela e postou-se ao seu lado. Não interagia muito com a mulher, visto que ela ficava mais responsável pelo oriente do planeta, mas soubera que era extremamente competente em mexer com os piores medos das pessoas e por isso sempre ficava incumbida de criar os "traidores" que costumavam ser o pivô de grandes batalhas. - Quem é a sua Vítima? - perguntou apenas para puxar assunto e pelo fato de que ao lado deles um bocejando e entediado Mike, outro sênior que junto com Marius o treinou e com quem ele costumava viajar quando ainda era apenas um aprendiz, olhava a toda hora para o relógio de pulso esperando o momento certo para agir. Draco riu levemente diante da ironia.

Incógnitos controlavam o tempo e por isso pareciam ter um relógio interno sempre em sintonia com os fusos mundiais e com isto não recorriam a tais apetrechos para poderem se localiza e saber as horas. Ver que Mike depois de tantos anos de estrada ainda usava um, dizendo que era a única lembrança que tinha de sua vida quando ainda era um ser existente na Terra, era irônico. Tornar-se um Controlador do Tempo era o mesmo que morrer, com a diferença que não havia corpo, ou pessoas que recordariam de você para prestar respeito a sua falecida pessoa e, por isso, qualquer lembrança que um deles trazia de sua antiga vida era guardada com carinho.

As Parcas não gostavam que seus "filhos" se apegassem tanto ao que foi deixado para trás, mas nada diziam, pois preferiam ter trabalhadores felizes e fiéis a uma revolta em suas mãos por causa de descontentamento. Entretanto, depois de anos neste ramo, o próprio Incógnito começava a esquecer do que deixara para trás e acabava livrando-se dos souvenires que no fim não passavam de puras tralhas ocupando espaço. Draco fizera isso mais cedo que o normal quando há sete anos, decidido a não se deixar mais afetar pelas missões, ele jogara fora o anel símbolo que dizia que ele era um legítimo herdeiro dos Malfoy.

- Sabe que não podemos falar sobre isso. - respondeu apenas para contrariá-la, pois não havia nenhuma regra que dizia que um Incógnito não podia comentar com outro sobre as suas missões e quando essas se cruzavam era até vantajoso dividir informações para assim fazer o trabalho direito.

- Me divirta antes que eu morra de tédio. - pediu a chinesa não abalada com a recusa do rapaz mais novo e dando de ombros, voltando a mirar o vilarejo bruxo que se estendia ao longo do pé do monte.

- Ele recebeu Harry Potter. - Mike explicou pelo loiro e deu um sorriso de escárnio para o mesmo quando este rolou os olhos. - Todo mundo sabe quem você recebeu, é a nova fofoca do _departamento_. - disse em um tom zombeteiro e Mei arregalou levemente os olhos puxados.

- Potter? - assoviou baixo em surpresa. - Vítima grande, propenso herói. Eu me apiedo de você. - riu em deboche, pois ela, como tantos outros, sabia como heróis eram simplesmente um pé no saco.

- Tsc, valeu. - respondeu atravessado e pulou de susto quando um chiado chamou a atenção do trio.

- Silêncio! - a voz rouca e poderosa de Marius pareceu um grito na escuridão e quietude da noite. - Está na hora. - declarou e sumiu em um estalo característico de aparatação. Mei deu um sorriso para Draco e um aceno de despedida, desaparecendo também.

- Sorte fedelho. - Mike desejou e com uma gargalhada divertida diante da expressão do caçula daquela equipe e também desaparatou. Malfoy apenas suspirou diante da insanidade de seus colegas trazida pelos anos de profissão e deu mais uma olhada para o cordão em seu peito, acenando positivamente com a cabeça ao ler a ordem e desapareceu também em um estalo, reaparecendo segundos depois dentro da sala da casa dos Potter e a cena que o recebeu fez algo embrulhar em seu estômago e um bolo subir pela sua garganta, pois se sentia um intruso naquele lugar, naquele momento.

James Potter gargalhava enquanto com os braços jogava levemente um bebê de um ano no ar. O menino tinha cabelos negros e vivos olhos verdes e a boca de dentes ainda nascendo estava aberta e um sorriso divertido e feliz. Quando em mais um pulo o garotinho soltou um murmúrio de divertimento, o pai riu mais ainda para depois abraçar o bebê contra o peito e beijar as mechas escuras e sedosas do cabelo da criança.

- Ele já deveria estar na cama James. - uma mulher de vibrantes cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes iguais aos do bebê entrou na sala e sorriu ao presenciar a cena entre pai e filho. - Venha lindinho, venha com a mamãe. - ela estendeu os braços para a criança que prontamente remexeu-se no colo de Potter, querendo porque querendo sair do aperto do homem mais velho e ir para a mulher que em sua concepção infantil tinha um cheiro extremamente bom e lhe transmitia uma grande sensação de segurança.

- Estraga prazeres. - James resmungou, entregando com relutância para esposa o bebê e esta riu ao perceber o quão apegado o ex-grifinório era a criança.

- Eu sei. - ela sorriu divertida e piscou um olho para o homem enquanto acolhia o filho nos braços e esse começava a brincar com uma mecha avermelhada do cabelo dela, tentando colocar a mesma na boca. - Não Harry, o cabelo da mamãe não é para comer. - o repreendeu em um tom suave e com um toque de divertimento. - Vamos dormir. - avisou e começou a tomar o caminho em direção às escadas da casa quando uma estranha sensação apoderou-se de seu corpo, a sensação de que algo horrível estava prestes a acontecer. - James? - ela chamou o marido, virando-se para o mesmo e vendo que a expressão divertida dele de momentos atrás se tornou terrivelmente séria e a passos lentos ele encaminhou-se até a janela da sala, puxando levemente a cortina branca de sobre a mesma e encarando a rua.

- Alguma coisa está errada, posso sentir. - comentou em um tom fúnebre e Draco, invisível e apoiado na lareira, voltou o seu olhar para a rua que era mostrada pela janela e conseguiu divisar com muita dificuldade entre as sombras das árvores a silhueta imponente de Marius. O que fosse acontecer, iria acontecer neste momento e não deu outra. Num impulso James Potter soltou a cortina e virou-se com uma expressão aterrorizada para a esposa, já sacando a sua varinha e ficando tenso, pronto para a batalha. - É _ele_ Lily! Ele está aqui! - gritou apavorado e os olhos verdes de Lily arregalaram-se e ela ficou branca.

- Não... - murmurou com a voz sumida e numa reação instintiva abraçou ainda mais o bebê contra o peito e que agora olhava tudo a sua volta com uma expressão séria, como se tivesse a exata compreensão do que estava acontecendo e a gravidade do problema. Draco sentiu o coração dar um pulo quando os orbes verdes de Harry ao rodarem pela sala recaíram sobre ele e nele fixaram-se como se soubesse que o loiro estava ali e o Incógnito prendeu a respiração esperando qualquer reação da criança denunciando a sua posição. Quando ela nada fez e depois de segundos tensos voltou a encarar os pais, ele suspirou aliviado.

- Corra Lily! - o grito de James trouxe Malfoy de volta ao mundo terreno depois do breve susto e ele percebeu que as coisas estavam acontecendo tão rápido que a sua mente quase não teve tempo de processar o homem que empurrava a esposa em direção aos fundos da casa e apontava a varinha para porta quando esta abriu em um estrondo ensurdecedor. - Eu vou segurá-lo, corra Lily! Tire o Harry daqui! - ordenou ao mesmo tempo em que uma criatura vestida toda de preto e com uma postura sombria e amedrontadora simplesmente pareceu deslizar para dentro da sala da casa.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco acompanharam a ruiva que soltou um grito agudo e aflito e abraçou ainda mais o filho contra o peito, lançando um último olhar de desespero para James quando este assentiu com a cabeça, tentando passar a ela a falsa sensação de que tudo ficaria bem, e virou-se sobre os pés sumindo escada acima.

- James, James, James. - a voz sibilada ecoou pela sala parecendo ter esfriado o ambiente alguns graus e o Incógnito teve que reprimir um arrepio que cruzou o seu corpo diante de tamanha crueldade diante de tão simples palavras. Marius realmente sabia como estragar uma pessoa e não sabia se respeitava ainda mais o homem ou o temia. - Eu só quero o menino, nada mais. Me entregue o menino e tudo ficará bem. - declarou como se o ato de um pai entregar o próprio filho para a morte fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Nunca! - James gritou em um momento de estúpida coragem e com o coração aos pulos e suando frio, partiu para a batalha.

Feitiços começaram a ricochetear pelas paredes da sala e o loiro mordeu a língua para evitar um xingamento quando um feixe de luz vermelha passou raspando perto de sua orelha o fazendo abaixar-se rapidamente e encolher-se contra a armação de tijolos da lareira, esperando o seu momento de agir. De rabo de olho ele viu que Marius esperava o desfecho dos acontecimentos ao lado do batente da porta destruída e evitava ser atingindo por azarações e maldições com extrema maestria e um irritante ar de enfado.

A cada segundo que passava o duelo ficava ainda mais violento e Draco não conseguia daí achar a sua brecha para poder agir. Tinha que sair daquela sala, mas não conseguia simplesmente encontrar uma rota de fuga decente que o possibilitasse de chegar ao segundo andar da casa sem ser notado. Afinal, estava invisível, mas ainda sim extremamente sólido e tropeçar em qualquer coisa agora seria a morte. E foi a morte em si que o salvou quando Voldemort soltou a maldição imperdoável de entre os lábios, atingindo James em cheio no peito e antes que o corpo de Potter tocasse o chão, Malfoy levantou-se em um pulo e disparou escada acima, aproveitando as gargalhadas insanas do Lorde das Trevas para poder abafar os seus passos.

Quando finalmente chegou ao segundo andar da casa encontrou todas as portas daquele corredor abertas, menos uma porta aonde de sob a mesma vinha um feixe de luz. Em um instante ele desaparatou e aparatou dentro do quarto do bebê onde uma Lily histérica ainda abraçava o filho contra o peito, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás e com a face tão pálida e as lágrimas rolando abundantemente pelo rosto que o jovem pensou que ela fosse desmaiar. Mas ao invés disso ela soltou um grito e deu um pulo de susto quando a porta do quarto tremeu nas dobradiças e foi levada ao chão com a mesma força e violência que a porta de entrada da casa.

- NÃO! - a ruiva berrou desesperada, colocando a criança no berço e colocando-se entre o mesmo e Voldemort. Draco observou apreensivo o desenrolar da cena, preparado para qualquer imprevisto que pudesse mudar os acontecimentos. Marius, como uma sombra agourenta, novamente esperava no beiral da porta com aquele mesmo ar de enfado enquanto assistia uma mãe aflita implorar pela vida do filho. - Não! O Harry não! - o mencionado por seu lado apenas observava tudo em um silêncio anormal para uma criança da idade dele e novamente os orbes verdes do menino caíram sobre o Incógnito dentro do quarto e então se desviaram para assim assistir a bruxa ruiva tentando protegê-lo.

- Saia da frente mulher tola! Senão terá o mesmo fim que o seu marido. - avisou Voldemort em um tom gélido, em nada se apiedado com as lágrimas e os soluços de uma mãe desesperada.

- Por favor, o Harry não! - pediu mais uma vez, mas já sabendo que de nada adiantaria. Aquele monstro não tinha coração e não pouparia em nada o seu filho, então apenas lhe restava rezar para qualquer força superior existente que estivesse os observando neste momento que protegesse a Harry. Que a levasse, mas que ao menos desse uma chance ao seu garotinho.

O Incógnito no canto do quarto franziu as sobrancelhas quando estranhamente sentiu o desespero da ruiva a poucos metros de distância de si o assolar e sacudiu a cabeça tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo. Era quase como se pudesse ouvir as súplicas, direcionadas as divindades, de Lily Potter. Inspirando profundamente para espantar tais sensações que pareciam o estar sufocando, ele fixou seus olhos nos dois bruxos e repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter divergido a atenção do que estava acontecendo.

- Saia da frente mulher! - Voldemort ordenou mais uma vez e quando tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi Lily erguendo os braços em uma posição defensiva, achando que assim protegeria ainda mais a criança escondida atrás de si, o bruxo rolou os olhos diante da tolice dela e com um bufo irritado ergueu a varinha, disparando o feitiço sem dó. - Avada Kedavra. - e o corpo de Lily Potter, assim como o de seu marido, caiu sem vida no chão.

Exultante por ter finalmente estes dois obstáculos removidos de seu caminho, o Lorde das Trevas aproximou-se do berço, a varinha ainda em riste, e encarou a criança muda dentro do cercado e que o mirava com grandes e curiosos olhos verdes. Não podia acreditar que uma criatura tão insignificante, tão fraca, tão diminuta poderia ser a sua ruína e talvez, daqui a alguns anos, ele venha a se tornar um adversário a altura.

O problema era que ele não cresceria o suficiente para chegar tão longe, pois acabaria com isto tudo agora mesmo.

Ergueu mais ainda a varinha, a apontando para o meio da testa do bebê que apoiado na cerca de proteção do berço cruzou levemente os olhos para ver aquele objeto estranho direcionado para si e fez algo que pegou Voldemort de surpresa. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso divertido, inocente, mas que o bruxo o considerou como uma ofensa.

- Você nunca mais irá me desafiar Harry Potter. - sibilou o Lorde das Trevas e o sorriso do menino não esmoreceu mesmo diante da ameaça e ele hesitou. E neste momento Marius deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se sorrateiro do bruxo e sussurrando-lhe perto do ouvido como se fosse o inconsciente do mesmo.

- _Faça_. - ordenou e o aperto na varinha pela mão de Voldemort tornou-se mais firme e sem mais protelar ele disparou a maldição.

- Avada Kedavra!

Sabe aqueles momentos em que você tem certeza que a chamada "lei de Murphy" vai acontecer? Draco teve esta sensação no instante em que o jorro verde despontou da varinha do bruxo em direção ao bebê e quando Marius sorriu maliciosamente para ele e sumiu do quarto em um estalo, o loiro teve a certeza de que a "merda tinha sido jogada no ventilador". Tudo aconteceu muito rápido para se processar, mas pelo que ele conseguiu compreender o feitiço simplesmente refletiu na criança e voltou para o Lorde das Trevas, o atingindo em cheio, mas, surpreendentemente, não o matando e Malfoy ainda teve um vislumbre do que restara do maior bruxo das trevas antes deste desaparecer de dentro da casa e esta começar a ruir ao redor deles.

- Merda! - o loiro xingou e num piscar de olhos tornou-se visível ao mundo e correu até o berço onde agora um Harry chorava copiosamente enquanto via o seu lar ser literalmente destruído por um doido. - Protego! - gritou o rapaz em meio ao som ensurdecedor de paredes desabando e móveis sendo arruinados pelo peso do concreto e tijolos sobre eles. Num reflexo ele inclinou-se sobre o bebê, usando o seu corpo como fonte do feitiço e adicionando uma proteção a mais a criança.

Quando viu o homem sobre si o garotinho parou prontamente de chorar e com os olhos lacrimosos e vermelhos mirou o loiro que exercia nele a mesma sensação de segurança que a mulher ruiva e o homem de cabelos pretos iguais aos seus. Por isso, a única reação que obteve ao perceber que agora estava seguro foi a de sorrir para o rapaz que apenas arqueou a as sobrancelhas diante de criança tão estranha e tencionava os ombros cada vez que via mais um pedaço da residência desmoronar.

- Moleque você está me devendo uma, e muito grande. - murmurou quando finalmente toda a confusão cessou e ele pôde ouvir ao longe, minutos depois de ficar inclinado sobre aquele berço e com uma dor já surgindo em suas costas por causa da posição, os gritos de alguém que escavava os escombros a procura de algum sobrevivente. Quando um grande pedaço de parede foi tirado do caminho que dava para o local onde eles estavam, Draco viu nisto a sua deixa para partir. - Adeus... Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. - desejou e sumiu em um estalo antes que Hagrid alcançasse o bebê e o tirasse daquela caverna formada pelos pedaços da casa.

Segundos depois ele reapareceu no alto do monte e viu que Mike também estava lá observando toda a cena. Intrigado, arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, curioso em saber se ele era o Incógnito responsável pelo gigante ou outra pessoa. Quando o homem simplesmente deu de ombros e apontou para o céu de onde proveio um ronco ensurdecedor e a silhueta do que parecia ser uma monstruosa moto surgiu, ele obteve a sua resposta. Quietos os dois controladores do tempo observaram a discussão entre os dois homens até que Hagrid envolveu o bebê Harry em uma manta e este adormeceu. Logo o outro homem de curtos cabelos negros, vestes negras e olhos azuis sacudiu a cabeça em pesar e num piscar de olhos desaparatou.

- Bem... - Mike murmurou enquanto observava o pingente entre seus dedos, igual a aquele que Draco usava no pescoço. - Meu trabalho aqui está terminado. - declarou e também desapareceu. Malfoy rolou mais uma vez os ombros espantando a tensão pós-acontecimento crucial no tempo e ergueu seu pingente entre os dedos, vendo quais eram as suas próximas ordens. Quando percebeu que a sua função ali estava encerrada, invocou seu poder de pular no tempo e desapareceu. Agora estava na hora de ver o que se tornou o bebê que tinha, na sua opinião escraxada, uma puta sorte.

**1991**

Re-alocar os Montgomery's não havia sido muito complicado, apenas requisitou uma visita aos anos setenta e causar uma pequena influência na mente da recém casada Sra. Montgomery e a convencer que o Surrey não era o melhor lugar para se ter uma família. Depois, um feitiço bem empregado para fazer o nº. 3 inabitável por alguns anos ou ao menos inabitável na época em que ele fosse residir lá e tudo estava resolvido. Ou ao menos quase tudo. O feitiço de memória foi o mais difícil de invocar e lhe custou simplesmente uma semana para alterar as lembranças de todos na Rua dos Alfeneiros e os fazer acreditar que Luc era um vizinho de longa data. Entretanto, com isto resolvido, ele calmamente acomodou-se no que seria a sua nova base nos próximos anos durante as férias de verão de um certo alguém e pôs-se a trabalhar.

A primeira coisa que fez foi conhecer a vizinhança, cada pessoa que morava nela, cada trejeito de cada um, cada buraco e esconderijo daquela rua que pudesse ser usado para ações futuras. Descobriu com divertimento que Dumbledore havia colocado morando no lugar uma espiã de confiança para ficar de olho em Harry, uma senhora maluca que às vezes servia de babá para o menino e que na verdade em vez de ser uma bruxa era um aborto. E, é claro, foi através dela que ele descobriu mais sobre o fim que levou o Menino-Que-Sobreviu. Um imperio bem empregado resolveu todos os seus problemas e a velha soltou todo o verbo em segundos.

Potter vivia com os tios, aparentemente a Sra. Dursley fora irmã de Lily Potter que era uma nascida trouxa. Pelo que compreendeu, o que salvara o menino naquela noite do ataque de Voldemort foi o sacrifício e o amor da mãe dele e tal desprendimento gerou um feitiço de proteção que era reforçado se o garoto vivesse sob o teto daqueles de mesmo sangue que ele. O que, na opinião da Sra. Figg, era um absurdo e ela acreditava piamente que Dumbledore estava ficando ga-gá.

Os Dursley desprezavam com um ódio desmedido magia e com certeza se não fossem pela sua postura arrogante e teatral e o esforço que eles tinham para fazer Harry parecer como se fosse apenas uma peça de decoração não querida da casa, os ajudava, e muito, a ficarem fora do radar do Serviço Social. Afinal, pelo modo que eles tratavam o menino isso os faria merecer uns bons anos na cadeia por abuso de menor e a perda da guarda do filho deles que, na opinião de Draco, ficaria muito melhor com uma família que não teria medo de espancar o garoto para que este tomasse algum rumo na vida. E se a família não quisesse fazer isto por algum princípio moral tolo, ele o faria.

Dois minutos espionando os Dursley e Malfoy simplesmente sentiu ímpetos de torcer o pescoço anormalmente longo de Petúnia, desejar que Válter engasgasse com o próprio bigode e que Duda simplesmente descesse rolando da escada um dia só para finalmente quebrar o pescoço e morrer. Pois simplesmente era enervante ver aqueles trouxas estragarem praticamente tudo o que ele fez.

Se os infelizes tivessem a mínima noção do trabalho que ele teve para salvar aquele garoto o qual eles tratavam como um escravo, com certeza pensariam duas vezes antes de darem qualquer ordem para o menino. Draco ficou com as costas doendo por dois dias por ter que ficar curvado sobre aquele berço enquanto esperava o resgate chegar apenas para ver que dez anos depois o bebê que simplesmente sorriu para ele todo o tempo sob os escombros agora era um menino tímido e retraído que simplesmente não dava nem um meio sorriso.

Disposto a mudar isto, visto que a sua missão incluía aproximação direta para moldar Potter o suficiente para que este estivesse apto a lutar contra Voldemort e completar o seu destino, ele começou aos poucos tentando conquistar a amizade ou ao menos o interesse do garoto. Sabia que a sua súbita aparição já tinha despertado a curiosidade dele, já que o loiro propositalmente alterou a memória de todos, menos da Vítima em questão. Podia quase sentir os olhos verdes escondidos por detrás daqueles ridículos óculos cada vez que os mesmos eram direcionados ao nº. 3 da Rua dos Alfeneiros e ria cada vez que Potter não conseguia ter um vislumbre de sua pessoa, o rosto infantil adquiria uma expressão petulante e frustrada diferente da expressão apática e retraída que o menino costumava ostentar.

No entanto, quando foi uma tarde quente de meio de julho, Draco decidiu que já estava na hora de dar o segundo passo em relação ao seu plano de aproximação e ao acomodar-se confortavelmente sobre a grama de seu jardim dianteiro ele esperou o menino despontar do fim da rua, vindo da mercearia que ele sabia que foi para a onde a tia o havia mandado para mais um trabalho escravo, e sorriu quando a sua "presa" surgiu praticamente sendo afogada por várias sacolas de compras.

- Olá. - cumprimentou quando novamente os olhos verdes o miraram tímidos por entre os sacos e depois ficaram largos ao ouvir a voz do loiro. Sorriu discretamente diante da reação surpresa do garoto, com certeza não acostumado a ser dirigido a palavra diretamente por outra pessoa que não fosse a sua família disfuncional, e marcou um ponto mentalmente para a sua pessoa quando o menino sorriu de volta como resposta. Aquele sorriso que o fez lembrar do bebê de um ano no berço sob si. E estava pronto a dizer mais alguma coisa visto que o garoto não parava de encará-lo, mas a voz estridente da Sra. Dursley chamando o sobrinho interrompeu qualquer breve conversa.

Irritado, ele lançou um olhar atravessado à mulher que somente empinou o nariz arrogante no ar e depois mirou com desprezo o menino que entrava na casa com um pedido de desculpas já passando pelos lábios e praticamente tropeçando nos próprios pés diante do peso das compras e da pressa que sentia. Quando a porta do nº. 4 se fechou, ele soltou um bufo irritado e ergueu-se da grama num pulo, indo refugiar-se em sua casa e começando a refazer os planos e cálculos precisos para esta missão. Tinha perdido aquela oportunidade de aproximação e precisaria pesquisar quando a próxima iria surgir. Pois no seu trabalho, tempo desperdiçado era tempo não recuperável.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Draco notou que o menino parecia perambular mais pela rua do que de costume, oferecendo uma chance maravilhosa de aproximação. No entanto, embora Harry não percebesse, o loiro notou que a Sra. Figg sempre observava o garoto como um falcão cada vez que este punha os pés fora do nº 4, o que o impossibilitava de agir e sabia que o seu tempo estava ficando curto, pois logo um fato crucial iria acontecer.

E não deu outra. Dois dias depois as cartas começaram a surgir, Malfoy observou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e com um sentimento de mórbido prazer as corujas praticamente afogarem a casa dos Dursley com correspondências e Válter pirar a cada dia diante dessa demonstração praticamente explícita da magia que ele tanto detestava. Como espectador assíduo, observou todas as tentativas do homem de impedir que Harry recebesse o que seria seu por direito, até que chegou o dia em que Válter colocou as malas e família no carro e sumiu da rua sem dizer nada em uma viagem que aparentava ser muito longa.

Draco suspirou, tentado a seguir os Dursley, mas controlou-se, sabendo que este detalhe sobre as cartas estava sendo cuidado por outra pessoa. Resignado, lançou um olhar a sua volta para a casa praticamente vazia e tão pouco mobiliada. Achava inútil colocar um toque pessoal no lugar que ele pouco usava visto que só ficaria ali por dois meses a cada ano e no resto do tempo voltaria para a sua época. Percebendo que ainda levaria alguns dias até ver Harry de novo, ele sumiu da sala de estar num leve estalo, voltando à época ao qual originalmente pertencia e pondo-se a esperar e talvez descansar um pouco.

Afinal, ficar pulando de um ano para o outro não era nada fácil e o desprendimento de energia para tal ato era extremamente absurdo.

Dois dias na contagem de seu tempo ele retornava para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, notando que em 1991 tinha se passado uma semana desde a sua partida e a partida dos Dursley por causa das cartas. Lançando um olhar para os céus que escureciam gradualmente e para a o final da rua, o rapaz saiu de casa e discretamente pôs-se a esperar em uma esquina na entrada dos Alfeneiros, sorrindo quando minutos depois o carro de Válter Dursley surgiu de um cruzamento e tomava o caminho para casa.

Quieto viu o veículo passar despercebido pela sua pessoa e parar na entrada da garagem do nº 4, com a família saltando do automóvel com um ar temeroso os rodeando, mas com um Harry extremamente sorridente descendo do carro e indo sem protestar até o porta malas depois de uma ordem dada por seu tio que mais se assemelhou a um rosnado. Em gestos lentos e preguiçosos, o menino abriu o bagageiro e aos poucos começou a descarregar as várias bolsas e mala, parando por alguns segundos quando, ao que parecia, uma bagagem em questão apresentou alguma dificuldade para ser removida.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Draco começou a movimentar-se na direção do garoto e viu quando o mesmo tirou um enorme malão do porta-malas e devido à força empregada ao puxá-lo e ao peso do mesmo, quase foi levado ao chão. O desastre somente não aconteceu porque em um movimento rápido o loiro segurou na outra alça do baú e o equilibrou, para depois lentamente depositar o grande objeto no chão pavimentado sob o olhar extremamente surpreso do menino. Sorrindo, estendeu um braço em direção ao jovem e percebeu a hesitação do mesmo sendo refletida nos intensos olhos verdes. Alargou o sorriso, sabendo exatamente o que ele pensava.

Deveria achar que Draco era algum molestador ou seqüestrador de crianças, pois esta era a única explicação para o homem ter se aproximado dele por livre e espontânea vontade. Não pôde deixar de ficar levemente orgulhoso por Potter pensar neste risco antes de, aparentemente decidido a confiar nele, erguer a sua mão diminuta e repousá-la sobre a sua em um cumprimento.

- Luc. - apresentou-se, mesmo que detestasse este codinome e preferisse ser chamado por Draco. Viu o garoto acenar em concordância muda com ele, dizendo claramente naquele gesto de que ele não tinha cara de Luc, e sorriu mais ainda achando que talvez, apenas talvez, este herói não fosse tão difícil de aturar.

- Harry. - respondeu o menino e a Draco veio uma sensação de que este era o começo de seu fim.

**1992**

Estava entediado, tinha que admitir. Quando se recebia uma missão das Parcas, nela você ficava até que a mesma fosse completada e como a sua missão envolvia guiar um garoto o qual ele só poderia ter acesso quando o mesmo estava de férias, durante o verão, na casa dos tios, o restante do tempo ele simplesmente ficava no tédio. Não que Draco ficasse nove meses esperando Potter retornar de Hogwarts. Não! Até porque isto era ridículo.

Ele basicamente retornava a sua época, tirava uns dois, três dias de folga para fazer mais pesquisas, reportar aos seus superiores o que estava fazendo, traçar um plano de ação e depois "estalava-se" de novo para o passado para o exato dia em que Potter estaria retornando da escola já com um conhecimento prévio do que tinha acontecido este ano em Hogwarts.

Embora parecesse por Harry ser a sua Vítima ele tivesse que controlar cada passo da vida do garoto, isto não ocorria. Por exemplo, o primeiro encontro de Potter com Voldemort e o caso da Pedra Filosofal não fora coisa sua. Na verdade teve o dedo de Marius, que ele descobriu com um arrepio de medo era o Incógnito do Lorde das Trevas, e mais dois controladores que ao que parecia eram os destacados para guiarem Granger e Weasley. Porque todo herói tinha que ter os seus fiéis escudeiros. Um que representasse a razão e outro a emoção. Era clichê e embora Draco detestasse clichês, nunca conseguia fugir deles.

Mas voltando ao assunto, o que incitara Potter a lutar contra um professor possuído foi o apoio dos amigos e um complexo de herói que aparentemente já era nato no garoto, o que com certeza daria muito trabalho ao loiro. Por um breve momento achara que o famigerado Menino-Que-Sobreviveu seria uma exceção à regra, mas aparentemente estava errado. Talvez devesse acrescentar humildade e racionalidade à lista daquilo que ele deveria ensinar a Potter enquanto o preparava para a batalha final.

E foi pensando nisto que ele viu o carro dos Dursley estacionar em frente ao nº 4 e Válter descer do mesmo com a sua usual cara amarrada. Viu nesta a sua chance e rapidamente saiu de casa, aproximando-se do menino quando o tio do mesmo sumiu dentro da própria residência e assistiu em silêncio um Harry retirar do bagageiro o malão com menos dificuldade que no ano anterior.

Logo ele largou a mala ao lado do carro e rapidamente foi socorrer a coruja que piava dentro do mesmo, colocando a gaiola logo em seguida sobre o malão.

- Uma coruja branca da torre. Não se vê uma dessas todos os dias. - falou em um tom suave e dando um susto no menino que deu um pulo no lugar e o mirou como se tivesse visto um fantasma. - Olá Harry. - disse em um tom cordial, voltando o seu olhar para a coruja que o encarava desconfiada e arqueou as sobrancelhas para o animal antes de voltar a sua atenção para o moreno na sua frente. - Eu me pergunto... - continuou no tom cordial, ignorando o olhar surpreso de Potter pelo fato dele não parecer abalado em ver uma ave selvagem ser tratada como um animal de estimação por um pré-adolescente.

Vira centenas de coruja-correio na vida e uma a mais ou a menos para ele não fazia diferença.

- Se você tem uma coruja, por que não me escreveu? - brincou. Não era como se realmente esperasse uma correspondência do garoto, pois no ano anterior eles tinham interagido muito pouco para criar um laço desse tipo, mas queria deixar implícita nele à idéia de que poderia começar a escrever-lhe quando estivesse na escola.

- Como você sabe que ela é para correio? - perguntou bestamente e Draco sorriu matreiro, dando um leve chute com a ponta do pé no malão que descansava sobre o caminho pavimentado até a entrada da casa.

- Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts somente aceita três tipos de animais: sapos, ratos e corujas. - recitou o texto que vira várias vezes em "Hogwarts, Uma História", um livro que adorava e odiava ao mesmo tempo. Adorava por causa dos contos e lendas fascinantes que cercavam o milenar castelo. Detestava pelo fato de que jamais teria a oportunidade de conhecer dito castelo, já que freqüentar Hogwarts não fazia exatamente parte do treinamento de um Incógnito. Tudo o que você aprendia sobre magia, aprendia daqueles que tinham mais experiência no trabalho de controlador do tempo.

- Freqüentou Hogwarts? - a pergunta de Harry foi inocente, mas mesmo assim não evitou as memórias que afloraram na sua mente de um garoto de dez anos excitado pelo fato de que faltava tão pouco para ele ir para Hogwarts e tal felicidade ser simplesmente destruída no dia em que ele recebeu a notícia de que se tornaria um "filho das Moiras".

- Venha tomar um chá comigo qualquer dia desses e me conte sobre as suas experiências. - mudou de assunto rapidamente, soltando o convite sem mais nem menos e girou sobre os pés, retornando para casa e assoviando uma canção qualquer de seu tempo para ajudar a espantar as lembranças que há anos não surgiam m sua mente e que sinceramente ele preferia esquecer.

Entretanto, uma semana ele teve que esperar até o aparecimento de Harry e quando o mesmo bateu em sua porta, ele a abriu sem demonstrar muita surpresa. De certa maneira seus instintos sabiam que era o garoto do outro lado da madeira. Afinal, quantas pessoas ele conhecia que iriam visitá-lo naquele tempo? Outros Incógnitos simplesmente apareceriam em sua sala de estar sem aviso e isto somente aconteceria em caso de extrema emergência. Por isto, a única opção que restou foi o menino do outro lado da rua que tinha no rosto uma expressão nada bonita. Com um gesto fluído de braço o convidou a entrar e depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, Potter finalmente passou pelo batente da porta e adentrou a casa.

Por minutos ficou observando quieto o garoto avaliar o ambiente ao seu redor com uma expressão curiosamente infantil e praticamente podia ler no rosto dele o que ele pensava. A casa não tinha praticamente nenhum toque pessoal que pudesse a classificar como lar exceto os papéis e livros que ele costumava empilhar desordenadamente sobre uma mesa apenas para não deixá-los espalhados pelo chão e correr o risco de perdê-los. Não era a pessoa mais organizada do universo e simplesmente ficava fulo da vida quando uma de suas complexas anotações sumia. Agradecia o fato de que Potter não tinha interesse em conhecer o segundo pavimento da casa, pois assim descobriria o quão estranho ele era, já que o segundo andar realmente era totalmente inabitado e sem mobília alguma.

Em silêncio, virou sobre os pés e encaminhou-se para a cozinha, sentindo que o menino o seguia de perto e foi recolher do fogão a chaleira que já apitava e que ele deixou preparada no momento em que ouviu o barulho provindo da porta. Rapidamente derrubou a água quente nas duas canecas sobre a pia e em gestos fluídos as levou até a sala onde Harry já estava e entregou uma a ele, esperando pacientemente qual seria a reação do garoto ao aceitar alguma coisa de um quase estranho.

Sentou-se no chão acarpetado, tomando um gole de sua caneca e depois a colocando sobre a mesa, dando tapinhas convidativos no espaço ao seu lado, ainda esperando pelo o outro jovem. Segurou um sorrisinho de escárnio quando as sobrancelhas negras do menino arquearam, ele mirou o conteúdo da caneca com intensidade, só faltando cheirar o líquido como um cão desconfiado, e finalmente deu de ombros, desabando ao seu lado e tomando um pouco de seu chá. Interessante. Potter ainda tinha preservado o instinto de dúvida antes de confiar plenamente. Achava que ele perderia isto no momento que pisasse em Hogwarts e por causa da companhia de seus fiéis colegas grifinórios que, pelo que ele sabia e pela tradição, eram nojentamente leais a sua raça.

- Algo errado? - perguntou quando mesmo depois de tomar o chá em que Draco fez questão de misturar algumas ervas relaxantes, o menino ainda sim soltou um bufo de irritação e embora soubesse a resposta para o porquê dele estar extremamente frustrado, ainda sim sentiu tentado a indagar. Harry apenas o olhou longamente antes de disparar um monte de perguntas que o loiro teve certeza deveriam estar o remoendo por dentro durante uma semana desde que ele soltou a pista de que tinha conhecimento sobre o mundo mágico.

- Se não estudou em Hogwarts, como conhece a escola? Você é bruxo ou apenas um entendido do assunto? Ou aquilo foi blefe? Se é bruxo o que faz morando aqui? - Malfoy deu um meio sorriso para ele e recolheu sua caneca, tomando mais um gole.

- Hogwarts é famosa ao redor do mundo, a escola de magia mais velha que existe. Sim, sou um bruxo. Não, não foi um blefe. E eu gosto desta rua, qual o problema? - respondeu calmamente e esperou pacientemente que o garoto processasse o que havia dito. - Agora que saciei as suas dúvidas, você poderia responder as minhas perguntas. O que há de errado? - continuou calmamente, tomando mais um gole de seu chá e Harry o imitou para depois soltar tudo o que o afligia.

O garoto praticamente falou e falou sobre tudo e nada, desde o momento em que descobrira que era um bruxo, a sua surpresa, a sua felicidade por finalmente ir para bem longe dos Dursley (o que sinceramente Draco não o culpava) o que aprendeu na escola, e nisto o loiro o invejou um pouco, pois podia ver no rosto excitado de Harry a si mesmo naquela idade enquanto contava nos dedos os dias de ir para Hogwarts. Afogou essa sensação desagradável no fundo de seu ser e continuou a ouvir parcialmente interessado e sem encarar o menino enquanto ele continuava a sua história. Desde o momento em que percebeu o quanto era famoso e como os olhares que recebia pelos corredores do castelo o incomodava, o que aliviou um pouco o Incógnito por saber que ele ainda possuía alguma humildade (o problema era quanto tempo isto iria durar), até as suas aventuras naquele ano e finalmente o seu encontro com Voldemort.

E então ele chegou ao ponto crucial, aquele que Draco sabia ser o principal problema dele. Os amigos que ele fizera naquele ano não tinham lhe escrito uma linha sequer desde o começo das férias. Nisto o loiro vestiu a sua máscara de falsidade e indiferença e soltou uma desculpa polida e completamente fajuta para justificar a falta do Weasley e da Granger em relação ao menino.

- Talvez eles estejam ocupados. - explicou e Harry por um momento considerou a hipótese. - Dê um tempo a eles, logo eles dão notícia. - o que com certeza seria muito improvável. Por quê? Porque ele tinha recebido ordens diretas das Moiras que disseram que era para manter Potter longe de Hogwarts. O porquê disso o loiro não conseguia compreender. Em que afastar o garoto da escola ajudaria o mesmo a cumprir o seu destino? Mas por mais que ele questionasse as mulheres, tudo o que recebia em resposta eram frases enigmáticas em sem sentido e quando, finalmente, elas resolveram o iluminar brevemente para assim auxiliar em sua missão, ele teve uma surpresa.

Lucius Malfoy. Aparentemente seu pai tentaria algo para trazer o Lorde das Trevas e isto envolvia um diário que continha um pedaço da alma do mesmo e que seria entregue a alguém próximo a Harry. Até aí tudo bem, ele captou o recado. Mas ainda não conseguia somar o dois mais dois para chegar ao quatro. Simplesmente não conseguia ligar uma coisa a outra, mas mesmo assim abaixou a cabeça, a muito contragosto, e _estalou-se_ para o passado para cumprir a ordem. O problema era _como_ ele faria o garoto não retornar a escola quando este aparentemente, no primeiro momento que o viu exultante ao retornar um ano atrás com um sorriso enorme no rosto depois de ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts, parecia simplesmente apaixonado pela sua nova vida.

E pelo que ouvira a pouco do mesmo, não estava enganado em suas conclusões.

Mas, então, uma lembrança do passado o atingiu em cheio como um raio. Um elfo-doméstico que havia sido libertado por um menino que seu pai aparentemente desprezava. Podia somente ter dois anos na época, mas ainda recordava muito bem da raiva de Lucius, de como ele estava gritando aos quatro ventos e amaldiçoando um tal Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e que o seu irmão postiço simplesmente tinha voltado de Hogwarts mais genioso do que antes. E foi aí que ele percebeu. O elfo era a sua solução.

Entrar na Mansão Malfoy não fora difícil, pois apesar de no futuro ele não existir mais para aquela família, ainda sim o sangue da mesma corria em suas veias e com isto os alarmes da construção não dispararam com a sua invasão. O que foi difícil foi andar por aquela casa que um dia foi o seu lar e a cada esquina virada, a cada corredor entrado, a cada moldura que via, uma memória de seu passado quase esquecido aflorava e aquela promessa que ele fizera depois de sua primeira missão parecia se perder nos confins de um oceano de lembranças. Por um breve momento ele tinha parado no conservatório da enorme casa e olhado com uma tristeza profunda a pintura a óleo que retratava Narcissa, Lucius, Theodore e nos braços da bela mulher um bebê sorridente que ele rapidamente reconheceu como a si próprio.

Depois de minutos apreciando a pintura ele caiu em si ao perceber que aquilo era passado, literalmente, e que Narcissa e Lucius não mereciam tanta consideração de sua parte visto que não lutaram com mais vontade pelo filho que eles almejaram tanto ter. Os dois simplesmente aceitaram sem protestar o fato de que Draco Malfoy não mais os pertencia e seguiram com as suas vidas. Deixando a raiva apoderar-se de si, mas não o suficiente para cegá-lo em seus atos, ele deu as costas ao quadro anormalmente imóvel para uma imagem bruxa e seguiu casa adentro a procura da cozinha e do elfo em questão.

Encontrar Dobby não fora difícil. Complicado foi convencer a criatura de cumprir a missão para ele, de impedir que Potter retornasse a Hogwarts. Cada vez que sugeria ao elfo que ele contrariasse as ordens de Lucius o ser simplesmente começava a bater com a cabeça na porta do forno o que em um momento de frustração fez Draco lançar um feitiço imobilizador nele e ter aqueles enormes e irritantes olhos claros e lacrimejantes fixos sobre a sua pessoa.

- Escuta aqui! - ele vociferou na cozinha vazia por causa do horário, pois era o meio da madrugada. - Eu sei que o seu laço de servidão com esta família o faz reconhecer o fato de que eu sou um Malfoy. - pausou, esperando que os olhos da criatura confirmassem o que havia dito e quando obteve a sua resposta continuou. - E com certeza você sabe que eu sou aquele bebê que agora dorme lá em cima. - e apontou para o teto da cozinha e novamente o elfo pareceu concordar com o olhar. - Isto me torna o seu mestre e você tem que me obedecer e eu sei que elfos domésticos não são idiotas. Agora me diz, vai parar o escândalo e fazer o que eu mandei? - com um gesto de mão ele deixou apenas a cabeça da criatura livre do feitiço e Dobby acenou positivamente com a mesma.

- Dobby fazer o que mestre Malfoy mandou. Dobby salvar vida do Sr. Harry Potter. - graças aos Deuses, pensou o loiro aliviado.

- E não vai contar para ninguém quem o mandou. - fez a criatura jurar, sabendo que o silêncio e promessa de um elfo ao seu mestre eram sagrados e precisava manter a boca de Dobby fechada até o fim dessa parte da missão onde depois poderia felizmente apagar a memória dele.

- Dobby não dizer nada. - declarou e com um aceno positivo de cabeça Draco sumiu daquela cozinha tão rápido como apareceu na casa, agradecido de que este fato já estivesse resolvido.

- Talvez eu devesse ir. - a voz de Harry o retirou de seus pensamentos e o fez virar-se para encarar o menino e depois a rua janela afora, notando que já estava escurecendo e que com certeza o garoto teria mais uma de suas tarefas escravas para fazer. E o fato de que ele perdera metade do dia na casa do vizinho não o faria ganhar pontos junto aos Dursley. - Obrigado pelo chá. - ele falou, depositando a caneca sobre a mesa e antes que Draco pudesse erguer-se para acompanhá-lo até a porta, o garoto já tinha se levantado e seguido o seu caminho de volta ao nº. 4.

Entretanto, mesmo diante da visita desajeitada do rapaz dias atrás, Malfoy viu o mesmo surgir em sua casa com mais freqüência do que o esperado, criando uma rotina entre os dois que apesar de no começo ter sido um pouco desconfortável, agora era extremamente agradável. Praticamente, dia sim ou dia não, Harry surgia em sua porta com uma expressão contrariada, entediada ou simplesmente frustrada e entrava sem pedir licença antes mesmo que ele terminasse de abrir a mesma. E ele já o esperava com uma caneca de chá recém preparado e alguns biscoitos que ele costumava trazer de seu tempo cada vez que retornava ao passado.

E com isto ambos sentavam-se no tapete azulado da sala que em nada combinava com os móveis e o loiro calmamente punha-se a ouvir as histórias de como foi o dia do menino, rindo quando o mesmo soltava algum comentário ácido sobre a própria família. Obviamente que cada vez que Potter relatava um ato dos Dursley sobre a sua pessoa que deixaria o Serviço Social de cabelos em pé, Draco tinha vontade de simplesmente esganar aquelas criaturas, mas lembrava-se rapidamente de que nada poderia fazer. Chegara até uma vez a perguntar as suas "chefes" se tal martírio era necessário para o garoto e somente obteve como resposta das Moiras um sorriso enigmático e um sim delas, dizendo que era extremamente necessário que Harry Potter sofresse com os tios pois isto ajudaria na construção do caráter dele.

E pela primeira vez em anos Malfoy teve que concordar com elas.

Harry ainda tinha o irritante complexo de herói em relação às injustiças do mundo. Via isto quando o mesmo costumava comentar sobre fatos alheios que vira no jornal ao passar pela banca, ou na televisão em um dos raros momentos em que os tios não se incomodavam com a presença dele no mesmo aposento, mas ao mesmo tempo o garoto simplesmente parecia não ter a mínima noção de que o que ele vivia também era uma grande injustiça. Ele ainda possuía o pé no chão e alguma humildade, o que ajudava a marcar pontos no conceito de Draco e não fazer o mesmo querer desistir daquela missão simplesmente porque o seu _herói _era tão estereotipado quanto muitos outros que já conheceu.

Ouviu com certa dose de pesar quando mais uma vez o garoto resmungou pelo fato de que seus amigos não o escreveram e um tom decepcionado invadiu a voz infantil dele. No entanto, afogou este início de sentimento de culpa bem no fundo de seu ser, pois a Incógnitos não era permitido o arrependimento de seus atos. Quando um controlador tornava-se sentimental demais ele enlouquecia, figurativamente ou literalmente, e tornava-se inapto para o trabalho. Um controlador poderia servir como uma representação viva da consciência de um mortal ao manipulá-lo para fazer o que ele desejasse, como Marius fez com o Lorde das Trevas naquela noite de Dia das Bruxas há onze anos atrás, mas ele não podia ter uma consciência própria. Jamais!

- Hei! - Harry soltou em uma tarde em que ele mais uma vez buscava refúgio no nº 3 e usava Draco como o seu confessor. Admitia que no começo achou que seria extremamente complicado fazer o garoto abrir-se para ele, pois fez questão de consultar com os seus colegas, os Incógnitos responsáveis por Granger e Weasley, para saber qual era a extensão da amizade entre os três e saber se fazer Potter achar que os amigos tinham o esquecido seria suficiente para impedi-lo de voltar a Hogwarts. Ficou confuso quando os outros dois controladores riram ao dizer que apesar de próximos, Harry não dizia aos amigos metade do que dizia a ele e quiseram saber qual era o segredo do sucesso do loiro. Malfoy apenas rolou os olhos diante da brincadeira sem graça e desapareceu sem dizer um adeus.

Aparentemente Harry confiava nele, confiava o suficiente para ver em si um propenso mentor que seria capaz de ouvi-lo sem julgá-lo e guiá-lo sem forçá-lo a nada. Se o garoto ao menos soubesse metade da história, se soubesse que em suas mãos o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não passava de um bonequinho de cordas manipulável, talvez ele não confiasse tanto assim em alguém cujo significado literal do nome era dragão de má fé.

- Talvez você pudesse tirar o malão de lá para mim. - Draco apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta, desviando seu olhar do livro que lia. Sempre estava fazendo algo além de simplesmente conversar com Potter, e fazia isso propositalmente. Queria marcar a sua presença na vida do menino, mas não queria marcar tanto assim. Queria que os seus ensinamentos se fixassem na mente do garoto, mas não a sua pessoa. Incógnitos não existiam para serem lembrados e uma maneira de passarem despercebidos era nunca fazer contato visual, vestir-se o mais comumente possível, colocar inflexões em suas vozes para que sotaques ou semelhantes não fossem reconhecidos, além de eliminar qualquer tique nervoso ou trejeito que os fizessem se destacar na multidão.

E Malfoy fazia isto com maestria, ou ao menos pensava que fazia. Pois nunca iria pensar que apesar de sua atitude de desprendimento, Harry Potter sabia ser um garoto observador quando queria. O que mais tarde ele iria descobrir ser a sua ruína.

Contudo, voltando a presente questão, ele ergueu seu olhar brevemente do livro e encarou o menino por poucos segundos antes de voltar a sua atenção as páginas amareladas.

- Sem chances. - respondeu, fechando o livro sobre uma página marcada. Não podia ser visto por mais ninguém além de Harry e o fato de seus vizinhos saberem que ele morava ali não era o mesmo que reconhecer que ele existia. Quem era Luc na Rua dos Alfeneiros? Era o rapaz que morava no nº 3, isso qualquer um poderia dizer. Como ele era? Esta é a questão sem resposta. - E é melhor você voltar, está tarde. - avisou, pois sabia que grandes acontecimentos estavam chegando e precisava se preparar. E, como de costume, Harry saiu às pressas de sua casa e retornou para a casa dos tios dando a ele apenas um breve adeus. Riu diante da energia do menino e com um suspiro ergueu-se do chão, levando as canecas a pia e pondo-se a lavá-las, pois a próxima noite seria difícil. Seria a noite em que Dobby entraria, literalmente, em ação.

E não deu outra. Na noite do importante jantar dos Dursley com os Mason, Draco estava lá, invisível e imperceptível a olho nu, observando atento, como um espírito, as preparações para a grande noite e com raiva contida viu Válter praticamente enxotar Harry para o quarto. Silenciosamente o seguiu e entrou no mínimo aposento quando o menino abriu a porta do mesmo, olhando a sua volta com uma expressão de nojo e desagrado. Ansioso, assistiu toda a conversa do garoto com Dobby e viu satisfeito que o mesmo, apesar das pressões, nada disse. Quando o pequeno elfo insistiu que Potter não retornasse a escola e este recusou, ficou surpreso ao ver a criatura simplesmente apelar e disparar porta afora em direção a casa com o adolescente em seu encalço.

Não os seguiu, mas do andar superior ele pôde ouvir a balbúrdia que Dobby estava causando e os gritos de Válter, Petúnia e da Sra. Mason. Segundos depois o elfo retornou ao quarto, olhando em sua direção com grandes e assustados olhos claros e Malfoy fez-se visível para a criatura.

- Bom, improvisado, criativo, mas bom. - o elogiou secamente e o elfo choramingou levemente. - Melhor você ir. Quando eu precisar novamente de você, entro em contato. - e com uma enorme reverência que fez o nariz fino dele tocar no chão, Dobby desapareceu. Quando ouviu passos pesados e protestos vindos do corredor, Draco também desapareceu com um estalo. Seu trabalho por aquela noite estava cumprido e sabendo que as conseqüências do mesmo seriam cruéis, preparou-se para o que estava por vir.

Quando aparatou novamente em sua casa, quase pulou de susto ao ver que, dentro da sua pouca mobiliada sala de estar estava uma garota de uns quinze anos no máximo, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos e que mirava tudo a sua volta com desinteresse e ar de enfado.

- Nic, o que faz aqui? - indagou a menina que, pelo que sabia, era a Incógnita do Weasley.

- Eu assumo daqui Luc. - respondeu com uma voz monótona e sem vida, estranhamente mórbida para uma garota da idade dela. Draco apenas deu um aceno positivo de cabeça, sabendo que a sua missão estava cumprida por agora e que a partir desse momento os Weasley que entrariam em cena com o mirabolante resgate que iriam aprontar.

- Mi casa, su casa. - disse com escárnio, estalando-se para o futuro e esperando pacientemente seu momento de retornar. Ainda tinha instruções para dar a Dobby e essas somente poderiam ser feitas quando Potter estivesse de volta a Hogwarts. O que, sinceramente, fez menos sentido ainda para o loiro. Se era para impedir que o menino retornasse a escola, mas o mesmo voltaria de qualquer modo, então por que armar todo esse circo para simplesmente ter como resultado o fato de que Harry agora estava preso no próprio quarto como um animal? Mas as Parcas, como seus seniores costumavam dizer, não são para compreender, apenas respeitar e obedecer. E Draco não podia ignorar essa sugestão por completo.

Porque tentar entender aquelas mulheres era pedir uma dor de cabeça prolongada. E se bom ele já ficava de mau humor, sofrendo então não haveria Deuses que conseguiriam consertar o tempo depois da passagem do furacão Draco Malfoy. E ao voltar dias depois para dar continuidade a sua missão, Draco não pôde evitar o pulo de alívio que o seu coração deu ao ver o carro azulado com um Harry Potter dentro sumir no horizonte noturno, e muito menos a gargalhada que escapou de sua garganta ao presenciar a queda teatral de Válter Dursley. Ah se ele tivesse uma câmera, bateria uma foto somente para colocar no Hall da Fama dos Incógnitos, e o fato de eles não terem um Hall da Fama apenas o faria criar um para deixar exposto pela eternidade a célebre imagem do que ele classificou de a "Ascensão e Queda de Uma Baleia Peluda".

Porém minutos depois a diversão acabou, a graça perdeu-se e uma estranha sensação de vazio o assolou. Soltando um suspiro, Malfoy retornou para sua casa para preparar-se para o próximo ano que viria e pensar no que agora ele teria que aprontar para estragar ainda mais a vida do Potter.

**1993**

- Quantos anos você tem? - Harry quebrou o silêncio e de rabo de olho Draco viu o jovem mirar o relógio que havia em cima de sua lareira. Conteve um sorriso. A peça havia sido presente do moreno, uma lembrança de Natal que o rapaz somente recebeu porque, estranhamente Clotho, sem mais nem menos, em uma hora que ele estava reportando as três irmãs os seus feitos, o mandou voltar imediatamente ao passado nesta exata época festiva pois algo o esperava lá. Sem entender, assim ele o fez apenas para encontrar uma Edwiges contrariada que estava pousada no banco que havia nos jardins dos fundos da casa e com um embrulho ao seu lado.

Confuso, ele abrira o presente ali mesmo no jardim, vendo cair de dentro do embrulho um bilhete curto na letra de Potter o desejando Feliz Natal, e riu diante da ironia ao terminar de abrir a caixa e retirar o relógio de dentro da mesma. O Tempo ganhando o tempo de presente realmente era uma grande piada. Com um sorriso e uma negativa divertida de cabeça, ele depositou o objeto sobre a lareira, bem a vista de Harry quando este viesse o visitar, e depois mirou a coruja que ainda o esperava e que agora se encontrava muito bem acomodada no espaldar de uma das cadeiras da sala.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou a ave e sentiu-se idiota por isso, pois a mesma não poderia o responder, mas o olhar dourado que ela o lançou pareceu julgá-lo intensamente e obrigá-lo a fazer alguma coisa. Quando finalmente percebeu que o que ela esperava era uma resposta, que Draco enviasse por ela um presente para o seu mestre, o homem sorriu. Até mesmo um animal Potter conseguia cativar e obter lealdade. Realmente o garoto era bom nessa história de ser líder, mesmo que muitas vezes agisse com a completa estupidez de um herói.

Sem demoras ele estalou-se para o futuro e conseguiu com alguns de seus contatos em outros países uma legítima caixa de chocolates suíços para o menino que aparentemente lembrara-se dele em uma época que, sinceramente, Malfoy apenas considerava mais um dia do ano. Rapidamente voltou ao passado, escreveu uma curta nota de agradecimento para o garoto e entregou as encomendas a coruja que satisfeita, ruflou as asas em um gesto arrogante e levantou vôo. Tudo sob o olhar divertido de um certo loiro.

- Vinte. - respondeu após retornar seus pensamentos ao presente momento e focalizando a sua atenção na conversa que tinha com Potter. Anotou mais alguma coisa na folha de papel na sua frente e por várias vezes notou em como Harry tentara compreender o que ele tanto escrevia, mas desistia no momento que seus olhos se deparavam com cálculos e palavras que não compreendia. Segurava um riso diante da expressão confusa do menino e sabia que ele ficaria mais frustrado se descobrisse que tudo o que Draco fazia era escrever coisas sem sentido naquela velha folha apenas para manter a pose e continuar com a política de não fazer um contato muito direto com a Vítima.

E, claro, ficar rabiscando coisas sem nexo naquele pergaminho o ajudava a manter a calma e o controle cada vez que ele ouvia mais uma frase do relato de Harry sobre as aventuras dele no segundo ano da escola. Conhecia a história pelo que soubera de um Dobby que animado por agora ser um elfo livre, simplesmente soltou todo o verbo para o seu mestre naquela voz esganiçada dele antes de ter a sua memória devidamente apagada. No entanto, ouvir os acontecimentos serem narrados por aqueles diretamente envolvidos era diferente. Podia claramente visualizar a cara de Potter quando enfrentou o basílisco, não conteve a expressão de desgosto quando o menino disse em uma voz anormalmente entusiasmada a parte em que quase morreu por causa da presa da cobra. E não conseguiu dobrar a língua para evitar o comentário que soltou a seguir.

- Foi uma estupidez o que você fez. - disse e viu com prazer Harry desinflar o peito e a expressão orgulhosa em seu rosto sumir consideravelmente. Ter praticamente partido desta para a melhor não era motivo para se orgulhar, mas sim racionalizar visto que neste segundo confronto com Voldemort ele quase foi liquidado e por isto pensar se não estava fazendo alguma coisa de errado. Se as suas estratégias de batalha não eram falhas. E percebeu que o menino percebera isto diante da expressão que ele fez logo após absorver o seu comentário. - Mas útil. - teve que completar agora que tinha conseguido trazer o garoto do mundo da fantasia para a realidade e o feito ponderar os prós e contras de seus atos. E diante da expressão confusa que ele lhe lançou, teve que se justificar. - Um dia você vai ter que enfrentar Voldemort diretamente, uma hora ele vai vir te assombrar e não será na forma de uma memória ou possuindo um corpo. E eu me pergunto: o que você vai fazer? Cair de cabeça no perigo ou analisar suas táticas?

Draco arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas quando viu Harry coçar a cabeça sem entender e perguntou-se se talvez tivesse interpretado de maneira errônea o que vira estampado no rosto do garoto mais cedo quando a sua crítica ácida fez o menino perceber a burrice que fizera ao cair de cabeça desta maneira no perigo. Sabia que isto apenas acontecera porque, pelas informações que obteve, Granger tinha saído da jogada ao ser petrificada, deixando apenas dois terços do chamado trio de ouro da Grifinória no páreo. O problema era que Potter, como candidato a líder, tinha que aprender a ser mais independente e parar de sempre contar com o cérebro astuto da melhor amiga. Se a tal nascida-trouxa tivesse morrido no ataque o que ele faria?

Deuses, não queria nem cogitar esta hipótese. Com certeza ele iria para a batalha com as emoções a mil e a razão esquecida e morreria antes do tempo e seria Malfoy a pagar o pato por ter deixado o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ir para a cova mais cedo e antes de seu destino ser cumprido.

- Bem, até agora tudo o que eu fiz deu certo, por que não continuar assim? - o sangue ferveu dentro do corpo de Draco. Sabia que estava exigindo demais de um garoto de treze anos, mas este mesmo garoto de treze anos não era um adolescente comum. Ele era o infeliz salvador do mundo mágico. As pessoas olhavam para ele na rua com respeito e admiração por, ainda bebê, ter conseguido fazer algo que nenhum outro bruxo adulto e formado conseguiu: destruir o Lorde das Trevas. Bruxos e bruxas da Inglaterra e de outras partes do mundo não viam Potter apenas como um menino, o viam como um ser extraordinário que aparentemente ainda estava preso na forma de um adolescente. Esperavam grandes feitos dele e ele não os decepcionava quando a cada ano resolvia cair de cabeça no perigo para salvar algum pobre coitado.

O problema era que ele não pensava antes de agir e quando os outros descobrissem que a vida deles, o futuro deles, estava nas mãos de um garoto que em 99.9 por cento do tempo não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo, como eles iriam reagir? Não seria de uma maneira interessante, com certeza. Potter não possuía a noção de sua grandeza e como saber utilizá-la, e talvez fosse à hora de descobrir.

- Você não pode contar com os seus amigos para sempre, Potter. - até porque, não sabia qual seria o destino do Weasley e da Granger. Embora tivesse conversado com os Incógnitos deles, geralmente eles trocavam mais idéias sobre o presente de suas Vítimas, não o futuro. Até porque, quando um controlador recebia uma ordem das Moiras, ele recebia na véspera do acontecimento, o que o deixava com pouco tempo para montar um plano de ação e executá-lo. - Como líder, você tem que aprender a pesar os prós e contras de seus atos. - percebeu que o seu tom frio e a acusação incutida no mesmo de que ele era um otário trouxe uma reação indignada de Harry, mas que o moreno se conteve antes de soltar uma resposta atravessada para aquele que considerava um amigo.

- Líder? Líder? Fala como se eu estivesse à frente de um grupo rebelde ou coisa parecida... - _e vai estar seu imbecil!_ Quis gritar para ele, mas sabia que estaria revelando muito. Não tinha certeza do futuro de Harry, apenas tinha a certeza de que ele venceria a guerra com centenas de combatentes ao seu lado o ajudando. Como um líder. E antes que o menino pudesse continuar protestando, lançou um olhar gélido a ele que o fez se calar rapidamente e não dizer mais nenhuma bobagem, para o seu grande alívio.

- Você não tem a mínima noção de sua grandeza, tem? - sacudiu a cabeça em desagrado, percebendo que as suas especulações de mais cedo estavam corretas. Potter não fazia idéia de o quão importante ele era e em como ele influenciava este mundo. E os anos em Hogwarts pareceram não ter ajudado a enfiar este fato na cabeça dele. - Está a quase três anos no mundo bruxo e ainda não sabe quase nada sobre o peso da lenda do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. - quis complementar com um "como alguém pode ser tão estúpido com a própria história?", mas controlou-se, apenas indo até a mesa atulhada de livros e recolhendo dois volumes os quais jogou para o moreno.

- _Tempo das Trevas, Uma História não Contada e A Arte da Guerra_? - Harry leu os títulos dos livros com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Leia os livros e aprenda que sorte não é a manivela que faz girar o mundo. - aconselhou em um tom mórbido. - E depois vamos ver se você ainda vai continuar dizendo essas besteiras. - completou e praticamente enxotou o menino para fora de sua casa, esperando que algum conhecimento finalmente entrasse na mente dele e quando isto acontecesse os dois pudessem ter uma conversa mais inteligente. Pois estaria esperando por isso.

Contudo, no momento que o menino pôs os pés para fora de sua casa, o som seco característico de aparatação soou no aposento e Draco virou a cabeça levemente para o lado para ver Mike surgir em pleno ar no meio de sua sala de estar. Intrigado, arqueou as sobrancelhas para o homem, lembrando-se que a última vez que o vira em campo foi naquela noite em 1981 e depois eles se cruzaram apenas no QG dos Incógnitos em algum lugar desconhecido do tempo e espaço que somente os controladores podiam acessar.

- Yoh! - disse o homem com o seu inglês picotado de origem americana o que muitas vezes fez o rapaz, durante o seu treinamento, parar e pensar duas vezes para ver se tinha realmente compreendido o que o homem havia dito.

- Você não poderia ter esperado? Se o Potter te pega aqui... - o repreendeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em desagrado. Uma coisa nesta missão que ele detestava era o fato de que estava interagindo mais que o usual com os seus colegas. Ao que parecia, o destino de Harry Potter e Voldemort ao terem se cruzado começou a afetar o destino de dezenas, centenas de pessoas a sua volta. Uma guerra geralmente causava isto, entrelaçava vidas de tal maneira que não era estranho encontrar vários controladores em uma única época ou trabalhando na mesma região. E o fato de o Lorde das Trevas estar tentando voltar ao poder e estar quase conseguindo, o fazia esbarrar com um ou outro Incógnito no caminho.

- Eu assumo daqui. - declarou Mike, ignorando o protesto do rapaz mais novo e o loiro soltou um bufo de desagrado. Outra coisa que ele detestava era o fato de que para poupar trabalho, quando outro controlador tinha que trabalhar diretamente com Potter, usava a base adquirida por Draco para isso. No ano anterior havia sido Nic que ficou perambulando pela sua casa, ousou até colocar uma cama no quarto do segundo andar, e trocou praticamente as poucas coisas que possuía de lugar enquanto esperava o grupo de ruivos sardentos que ela manipulava aparecer para resgatar a sua Vítima. Agora era este homem que com certeza, pelo modo que olhava com curiosidade ao seu redor, iria adicionar o seu toque ao local.

- Mas o Potter... - ainda tentou protestar, pois não queria ter que voltar dias depois e descobrir que um outro colega estragou o seu trabalho o fazendo voltar à estaca zero. Sempre ficava com um pé atrás quando alguém aparecia para lhe render em sua posição. Temia que o Incógnito acabasse se revelando e o fato de Harry ter criado um hábito de sempre visitá-lo fazia o surgimento de seus colegas sem nenhum aviso prévio ainda mais perigoso.

- Draco... - Mike falou em um tom sofrido e o loiro sentiu que o homem estava perdendo a sua curta paciência. O americano fora seu instrutor, o conhecia melhor que ninguém e era o único no _departamento_ que atendeu aos seus apelos de chamá-lo pelo nome o qual foi batizado. Talvez fizesse isto pelo fato de que ele não gostava de seguir as normas de conduta padrão dos Incógnitos, ou fizesse isso apenas por achar, assim como Harry achou quando o conheceu, que ele não tinha cara de Luc. - Seu precioso Potter vai ficar bem. - completou e o rapaz mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior.

Como assim _precioso Potter_?

- Se você prestasse mais atenção nos cochichos que rolam no QG. - como se ele fosse dado a fofocas, pensou em dizer. - Perceberia que muitos notaram o fato de que você se apegou de maneira não convencional a esta missão. - o jovem cruzou os braços sobre o peito, o encarando firmemente, mas nada comentando e esperando que ele esclarecesse essa acusação. - Você protesta demais com as irmãs sobre o tamanho das injustiças que Potter tem que sofrer e se não há meios de amenizar tal coisa. Nem mesmo Marius, que viu Voldemort sofrer mais que Potter, reclamou tanto. - Draco retesou os ombros ao lembrar-se de seu outro instrutor e as vagas histórias que ouvira do mesmo sobre um tal garoto chamado Thomas o qual ele guiava e que parecia que todo os males da vida o afetava. E somente agora, anos mais tarde, ele fora descobrir que este Thomas era Voldemort.

- E se não quisermos que Potter se torne um Voldemort...

- Não vai. - Mike deu um sorriso sábio para ele. - Você mesmo fez a profecia que ligou o destino dos dois, sabe que apesar de iguais eles são opostos e que Potter possui uma arma da qual Voldemort desconhece. A qual Voldemort não pode obter.

- Eu sei, eu sei, ele possui uma capacidade incondicional de amar.

- Uma capacidade que parece afetar a todos a sua volta. Ele realmente é um grande líder. - completou o homem com um longo olhar em direção ao que um dia foi o seu aprendiz e Draco descruzou os braços, o mirando desconfiado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - acusou e o americano apenas sorriu, sacudindo divertido a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Nada. Além do mais, todo herói tem um pouco de mártir. E não se preocupe, segundo as minhas instruções, Potter vai ficar impossibilitado de visitá-lo nos próximos dias, então relaxe. - advertiu e Malfoy soltou um outro resmungo, não tendo mais argumentos para poder protestar sobre a sua forçada folga e sem dizer mais nada se estalou para o futuro.

Para apenas dias depois, sem avisar a ninguém, retornar ao passado para ao menos dar uma espiada no que estava acontecendo e se Mike realmente não tinha arruinado nada. Viu quando, sem aviso, uma enorme mulher inflando como um balão começou a voar para fora do nº 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Minutos depois a porta principal desta mesma casa se abriu num estrondo e desta saiu um adolescente irado que arrastava um malão e uma gaiola de uma coruja atrás de si, caminhando a passos largos em direção a um parquinho infantil de brinquedos.

Pelas sombras da rua ele acompanhou a progressão do rapaz até que este soltou o malão sobre o asfalto e sentou-se na calçada com um bufo. Um movimento no meio dos arbustos não apenas chamou a sua atenção, mas como também a do garoto e por entre os galhos e folhas ele viu a forma de um enorme cão negro. Assustado, Potter ergueu-se e puxou a sua varinha, recuando aos tropeços e acabando por cair dolorosamente no chão, quase sendo atropelado por um enorme ônibus roxo berrante que surgiu em pleno ar.

Ainda com a atenção fixa nos arbustos, Draco viu quando o cachorro sumiu por entre eles e quando precariamente iluminado, o rosto divertido de Mike o encarou antes de o homem desaparecer na escuridão. Rapidamente retornou o seu olhar para o rapaz que agora embarcava no Noitibus e acompanhou o veículo com os seus orbes cinzentos até que este desapareceu rua abaixo. Quando iria dar meia volta para poder partir, novamente os arbustos vibraram e emitiram o som de galhos e folhas secas roçando umas nas outras.

O cão negro reapareceu e mirou Malfoy com intensos orbes azulados e o loiro soltou um riso de escárnio, sabendo exatamente quem estava por detrás daquele animal. Afinal, diferente de Harry que parecia que quando entrava de férias tirava férias até do mundo bruxo, ele lia o jornal e sabia reconhecer o fato de que aquele era Sirius Black. Claro que a presença de Mike, o Incógnito de seu primo pirado, ajudava na identificação. Os pêlos das costas do cachorro se eriçaram e ele soltou um rosnado na direção do loiro que apenas alargou ainda mais o sorriso diante da desconfiança do homem. Ele achava que Draco era uma ameaça a Harry e em certo ponto ele estava certo. Mas isso não era do interesse do bruxo e nada podia fazer para mudar este fato, não é mesmo?

- Por que não vai cavar uma cova em algum lugar por aí, vira-latas? - disse maldosamente e em um tom debochado apenas para provocá-lo ainda mais. - Que do Potter cuido eu. - e desapareceu num estalo.

**1994**

Ele detestava multidões, era um fato que atestara várias vezes, em várias horas, em vários tempos. Detestava multidões, mas ao mesmo tempo a adorava. Um aglomerado de pessoas era um ótimo lugar para se infiltrar e desaparecer de olhares curiosos, mas também era sufocante e desesperador se encontrar ser empurrado e esmagado por braços, ombros e quadris. E o pior era quando dito aglomerado incluía no pacote varinhas, vassouras, caldeirões e derivados. Se ter que fugir de uma mão errante que às vezes quase lhe acertava o rosto era difícil, ter que desviar de feitiços proclamados por crianças arteiras que roubaram as varinhas dos pais era pior ainda. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes chegou bem próximo de perder um olho.

Entretanto a culpa era toda sua se agora se encontrava em tal situação.

Forçara-se a aparatar naquele descampado quando distraidamente, ao receber um Profeta Diário naquela manhã, vira que a final da Copa Mundial era naquela noite. Estava entediado, tinha resolvido refugiar-se no passado simplesmente porque cansara de atravessar o QG do Tempo e dar de cara com um Mike que lhe sorria cada vez que o encontrava, aquele sorriso de gato que comeu o canário, ou então as encaradas misteriosas de Marius. Cansara de entrar na Sala Atemporal para relatar os seus feitos diretamente às irmãs, porque elas queriam saber de primeira mão o que estava acontecendo com o seu precioso herói, e ter Clothos o mirando com uma expressão que lhe causava arrepios pelo corpo. E então, quando ele finalmente cansou-se daquela bobagem e estalou-se para 1994 mesmo sem estar sob nenhuma ordem superior, foi apenas para descobrir que a sua única distração naquele tempo, leia-se Harry Potter, não se encontrava mais com os Dursley.

Claro que a primeira reação que ele teve ao descobrir isto foi xingar todos os palavrões possíveis e conhecidos pela humanidade e exigir que seu coração afoito relaxasse antes que ele explodisse de seu peito e saísse quicando pela sala da casa como um grilo. Depois, mais calmo e racional, ele respirou fundo e resolveu apurar os fatos antes de classificar aquela situação como perdida ou apenas um desencontro entre ele e a sua Vítima. E, por fim, soltou um longo suspiro aliviado quando descobrira que Potter tinha ido para a casa dos Weasley porque iria com a família do mesmo para o campeonato de Quadribol. Aquele que ele vira no jornal e para onde aparatou.

O mesmo campeonato que ele agora usava como justificativa pelo fato de estar se expondo desta maneira ao olhares alheios. Porque ele gostava de Quadribol, lembrava-se das suas lições de vôo ainda menino na Mansão Malfoy, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de assistir um jogo deste porte, ou lembrar-se de ter assistido um jogo deste porte, e repetia para si mesmo que estava arriscando-se desta maneira apenas por causa da partida e não porque ele queria certificar-se de que Potter estava bem. Não mesmo, nunca mesmo. Porque Potter sobreviveria um verão sem ele... Ao menos era o que esperava.

Jogando o capuz de seu casaco sobre os cabelos loiros para assim passar ainda mais inóspito na multidão e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do mesmo casaco, o rapaz começou a caminhar por entre barracas discretas ou extremamente espalhafatosas em direção ao local onde foi armado o estádio. Milhares de bruxos já tomavam o rumo do local da partida e não foi difícil usá-los como proteção para qualquer olhar mais curioso. Logo se viu subindo escadarias rumo aos assentos e enquanto as pessoas a sua volta se dispersavam em direção aos seus lugares, ele continuava subindo. Isto até que uma voz familiar o parou.

- Ora, ora, ora Weasley, não sabia que a sua família pobretona seria capaz de chegar tão longe. O que o seu pai teve que vender para conseguir os ingressos? Um de seus irmãos? - Draco deu um relance de canto de olho em direção à voz e por sob a borda do capuz e viu a figura familiar de Theodore Nott e, nada surpreso, viu que o mesmo estava puxando briga com ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Ron Weasley que, por sua vez, estava acompanhado daquele que quase lhe deu uma síncope dias atrás quando voltou ao passado e não o encontrou: Harry Potter.

Seu coração deu um pulo, entalando na garganta não apenas ao ver que a sua Vítima estava completamente diferente do que da última vez que o viu, há um ano atrás, saindo fulo da vida da casa dos tios em direção ao Caldeirão Furado, mas ele parecia ainda mais maduro do que se lembrava. Sabia o que acontecera com ele em Hogwarts, sabia que ele descobrira a verdade sobre a morte dos pais, e parecia que tal fato o tinha envelhecido um ano a mais do que o esperado. Cada vez que o re-encontrava e mirava dentro daqueles olhos verdes, Malfoy tinha a sensação de que não mais via um adolescente na sua frente, mas sim um homem extremamente vivido e marcado pela vida.

Quieto observou a reação de Ron e viu os amigos o segurarem para não partir para cima de Nott. Não poderia negar que o outro adolescente não era uma criatura muito agradável, pelo que pouco que se lembrava dele. Era temperamental e amargo por causa do que acontecera com os pais e às vezes ficava de mau humor por coisas mínimas, ainda mais depois que entrara em Hogwarts e vira que Potter conseguira roubar toda a atenção que ele, sendo um protegido dos Malfoy, costumava obter com facilidade. Mas também se recordava que como irmão mais velho, Nott não era tão ruim e uma sensação opressiva tomou conta de seu peito. Uma sensação que nesta missão estava tornando-se extremamente familiar:

Saudades.

Saudades da família que ele perdeu, saudades que aumentou quando Lucius Malfoy entrou em cena para impedir que seu acolhido arrumasse uma briga sem sentido. Sua respiração pareceu falhar quando a voz imponente de seu pai chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Devagar Theodore. - escutou e com uma força de vontade descomunal ele forçou as suas pernas a se mexerem. Não queria continuar ali para ver que fim levaria aquele encontro entre as duas famílias. Não estava em missão, portanto não precisava servir como a sombra de Potter. Quando finalmente seu corpo resolveu obedecer ao seu cérebro, outra voz o fez tremer por inteiro.

- Draco está ficando inquieto, melhor irmos. - por vários segundos ficou discutindo consigo mesmo, dizendo que não iria virar-se para ver a recém-chegada, mas perdeu a briga vergonhosamente e antes que pudesse se segurar, seus olhos novamente miraram de esguelha a figura de Narcissa Malfoy e foi com surpresa que encontrou, seguro firmemente pela mão da mãe, a sua versão em miniatura.

Mais uma vez seu coração pareceu que iria sair pela boca e com uma tragada ruidosa de ar que foi abafada pela movimentação a sua volta, ele acelerou os passos e praticamente correu escadaria acima, conseguindo passar despercebido pelo grupo e refugiou-se no topo do estádio, sob um refletor que com certeza com a sua luz forte seria capaz de impedir qualquer olhar curioso em sua direção.

Com um suspiro ele sentou-se na beirada da armação, retirou o casaco agora que não precisava mais do mesmo para se camuflar, o encolhendo e escondendo no bolso, e esperou pacientemente que o jogo começasse, o que não demorou muito. Logo uma voz ampliada ecoava pelo estádio, gritos eram ouvidos, apresentações feitas e os times da Bulgária e Irlanda brigavam intensamente pelo título. Durante toda a partida ele vibrou e xingou como muitos outros e quando Krum finalmente pegou o pomo encerrando o jogo, ele pulou e comemorou, mesmo que a Bulgária não tivesse sido a vencedora da Copa. Minutos depois o lugar começava a esvaziar e Draco esperou um pouco antes de novamente embrenhar-se pela multidão e acompanhá-la até a saída.

Quando os seus pés finalmente tocaram a terra firme, o loiro sentiu um calor na altura do peito e com as sobrancelhas franzidas puxou o cordão que agora parecia um acessório constante em seu corpo e viu que o mesmo emitia um leve brilho, trazendo consigo as suas novas ordens. Soltou um suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que um bruxo mais animado disparou fogos de artifício da ponta de sua varinha, com a luz do mesmo atraindo a atenção de Malfoy que ergueu os olhos para o show pirotécnico para logo depois abaixá-los ao sentir que estava sendo mirado. Assustado por ter sido descoberto, procurou na horda de bruxos a fonte de seu desconforto apenas para ser fixado por intensos olhos verdes.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite a sua respiração falhou diante da força daquele olhar que parecia querer lhe dizer tantas coisas e as mãos de Malfoy tremeram levemente, apertando com força entre os dedos o pingente do cordão que carregava. Quando viu Granger chamar ao longe à atenção de Potter, desviando os orbes verdes que por uma eternidade pareceu cravados em sua pessoa, ele aproveitou esta deixa e desaparatou, reaparecendo segundos depois na orla da floresta e com um suspiro aliviado encostou-se no tronco de uma árvore.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? - sussurrou para si mesmo, tentando compreender as mudanças que pareciam estar ocorrendo em sua pessoa nos últimos tempos. Ou talvez desde que conhecera Harry Potter. Algo no famigerado Menino-Que-Sobreviveu parecia atraí-lo como insetos para a luz. Quando o mesmo ainda era apenas uma criança, tal fascinação não era tão forte, mas à medida que foi crescendo e o menino começou a tornar-se um homem, a situação começou a piorar. O que era ridículo, não podia envolver-se de tal maneira com uma Vítima e, tecnicamente, Potter era mais novo do que ele. Ao menos no passado ele era.

Com mais uma inspirada profunda de ar ele ergueu a cabeça apenas para ver Harry ser levado pelos amigos em direção ao acampamento e vendo que finalmente seu coração tinha acalmado, ele recostou-se no salgueiro e pôs-se a esperar. Minutos depois o burburinho e um movimento a alguns metros de distância o fez virar a cabeça levemente naquela direção apenas para ver, sem surpresa, seu pai e mais alguns homens conversando em murmúrios e com expressões sombrias nos rostos. Sentindo que estava sendo observado, Lucius ergueu a cabeça para mirar o estranho praticamente camuflado nas sombras das árvores e Draco deu um sorriso de escárnio ao patriarca dos Malfoy, fazendo um meneio de cabeça como cumprimento e virando-se sobre os pés, sumindo na escuridão da floresta que rodeava aquele descampado e pondo-se a esperar.

Horas mais tarde, quando o silêncio do acampamento foi substituído pelos gritos de terror impostos pelos Comensais que torturavam os trouxas responsáveis por aquele local, o loiro saiu de seu esconderijo, vendo com indiferença os bruxos atemorizados correrem em direção a floresta.

- HARRY! - o grito lhe chamou a atenção e ele virou-se a tempo de ver a figura de Harry Potter passar bem perto de onde ele estava, mas sem notá-lo, e antes que o adolescente sumisse entre as árvores, o loiro fez um gesto com a mão que rapidamente convocou a varinha que estava no bolso do moreno e a trouxe para si. Recolhendo o objeto entre os dedos e o avaliando intensamente, ele ficou o encarando de maneira curiosa pois há anos não sabendo o que era segurar uma varinha já que praticamente não utilizava a sua para nada. A ganhara quando se tornou um Incógnito, mas os anos de treinamento o fez aprender a controlar a magia sem precisar desse tipo de condutor. Logo, para ele, varinha lhe era um "ser estranho".

Quando finalmente o trio grifinório sumiu floresta adentro, ele deu um último relance para o objeto em suas mãos antes de largá-lo no solo úmido quando percebeu um movimento perto de si. Segundos depois uma figura diminuta recolhia a varinha e entregava para alguém que surgira em pleno ar ao ter um feitiço de desilusão desfeito. Com um sorriso de canto de boca ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando viu o desconhecido invocar a marca negra, gerando mais terror na escuridão da noite, e com um leve aceno de cabeça ao ver que o seu trabalho estava terminado ele desaparatou pronto para esperar pelo pior, pois tinha a sensação de que somente agora que o trabalho duro iria começar.

Realmente não era nada fácil fazer a vida de Harry Potter.

E complicou ainda mais quando dias depois ele estalou-se em um cemitério sombrio e frio, usando as sombras causadas pelas copas e os grossos troncos das árvores da floresta em torno para ocultar-se das pessoas que tinham acabado de surgir naquele lugar. Seu coração deu um pulo quando a figura de Harry e mais um outro menino apareceram entre as lápides e Potter olhava tudo com apreensão enquanto o seu companheiro parecia simplesmente curioso. Não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam, mas podia ver o medo estampado nos olhos do grifinório. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito para proteger-se da brisa fria que soprou no local e sentiu arrepios passarem pelo seu corpo quando duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Uma delas foi o surgimento de duas figuras tenebrosas de dentro de um mausoléu, uma sendo um homem com cara de rato que segurava nos braços um embrulho que mais parecia um feto mal formado. O outro acontecimento foi quando Marius, em sua pose austera e assustadora, estalou-se ao seu lado e o mirou por breves segundos com aqueles intensos olhos negros e voltou depois a sua atenção para a cena. Em silêncio, os dois controladores observaram o desenrolar da cena, desde o momento em que Pettigrew matou Diggory até o momento em que o ritual foi completo.

Inquieto, Draco mexia-se impaciente em seu lugar, trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro enquanto ao longe hordas de Comensais aparatavam, cercando Harry Potter e o deixando cara a cara com o seu maior inimigo. Logo depois um duelo desleal começou entre o maior bruxo das trevas e Potter e o loiro fechou as mãos em um punho quando viu o apanhador grifinório usar uma estátua caída como proteção. Sua mente gritava freneticamente: "corra seu idiota!", mas sabia que Harry jamais fugiria da briga.

Um bolo entalou-se em sua garganta quando o menino saiu de seu esconderijo com uma expressão firme gravada em seu rosto e ergueu a varinha, lançando um feitiço de desarmamento ao mesmo tempo em que Voldemort lançava uma maldição. Novamente os pensamentos de Draco pulularam e a única coisa que ele conseguiu raciocinar foi um: "como ele pode ser tão idiota?". Um expeliarmus contra um avada kedavra não faria nenhum efeito... Nos outros. Mas aqueles eram Harry Potter e Lorde Voldemort e portanto não foi com tanta surpresa que viu as duas varinhas se conectarem e um priori incantatem entrar em ação.

Logo fantasmas corriam em direção ao Lorde das Trevas, dando tempo a Harry de escapar de seu algoz com o corpo do amigo, usando a mesma chave de portal que o trouxera ao cemitério. Voldemort soltou um urro de raiva ao ver o garoto responsável por sua ruína fugir mais uma vez e depois virou sobre os pés, com as suas vestes farfalhando atrás de si, e retornou a velha mansão Riddle sendo seguido de perto por seus Comensais. Quando o grupo desapareceu de vista, Malfoy quase soltou um grito de susto quando uma mão grande fechou-se em seu braço pálido e antes que pudesse protestar, estava sendo aparatado para a sala de estar da casa que usava como QG.

- O que você fazia lá? - a voz suave de Marius ecoou gravemente pela sala vazia.

- Observando, garantindo que tudo ocorresse como esperado. Como você. - Draco respondeu petulante e soltou-se do aperto de seu mentor, o encarando firmemente nos olhos, mas com as pernas trêmulas ao ver que as íris escuras do homem mais velho pareciam estar o despindo de todos os seus segredos.

- Eu não fui informado da sua presença em campo esta noite Luc. - continuou o controlador em um tom baixo e amedrontador, mas Malfoy continuou firme, mesmo que por dentro estivesse derretendo de medo que eles descobrissem. Descobrissem o que, isso ele não saberia dizer.

Era verdade, não recebera ordens para estar naquele cemitério. Aquele momento era de Voldemort, Potter era apenas um peão naquela hora então não precisava ser manipulado. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu resistir, precisou estalar-se para o passado, para aquele lugar, para garantir que nada desse errado, que o seu protegido não morresse antes da hora e estragasse toda a história. Para certificar-se de que os seus ensinamentos estavam entrando na cabeça dura do teimoso grifinório. Ao menos era isso o que ele repetiu para si mesmo quando surgiu naquela floresta.

A sensação de pavor quando viu Harry ser aprisionado, ferido e desafiado, a vontade que teve de sair correndo de seu esconderijo e proteger o garoto. A sua inquietude, respiração falha diante da apreensão e o coração que mais parecia que iria fugir de seu peito, isso sim não tinha explicação.

- Eu estava apenas curioso, não posso? - indagou arrogante e sentiu-se diminuir quando a mirada de Marius intensificou-se sobre a sua pessoa.

- Não! - completou o homem mais velho, endireitando-se de maneira que o fez parecer maior do que já era. - Ando observando as suas ações Luc, e notando que você está se envolvendo demais com esta missão, ignorando todos os meus ensinamentos. - o repreendeu e Draco não teve como contestar tal fato visto que parte de si concordava com o outro controlador.

- Mas eu fui instruído a me envolver... minha missão não é apenas controlar de fora a vida de Harry... - viu quando as sobrancelhas negras de seu mentor franziram levemente, com certeza ao notar o tom de intimidade com o qual ele pronunciou o nome de Potter, mas não disse nada para justificar-se quanto a isso. Com certeza apenas iria piorar a sua situação. - mas também guiá-lo para o dia da grande batalha. - completou e Marius ficou em silêncio por enervantes segundos antes de dizer:

- Potter está começando a depender demais de você... E você dele.

- Eu não estou dependendo de ninguém... - começou a se defender. Poderia ser ainda um controlador novato, mas todas as suas missões anteriores foram perfeitas, isso Marius teria que admitir. E não seria agora que ele começaria a falhar só porque dava a Potter algumas liberdades que ele não dera as suas outras Vítimas. A aproximação deles não significava nada. Potter precisava confiar nele para ouvir os seus conselhos e não havia maneira de fazer isto se não fosse permitida alguma interação mais profunda.

- Grandes controladores tiveram a carreira destruída quando deixaram se afetar demais pela missão. Sabe disso. As suas ordens são simples Luc: vir, modificar e depois apagar a sua existência da memória de todos aqueles que tomaram conhecimento da sua presença neste tempo. - nisto o homem pausou brevemente e abaixou o olhar para encarar dentro das íris cinzentas do jovem. - E isto inclui Harry Potter. - e desapareceu num estalo, deixando um Draco sozinho na sala para ser atormentado pelos seus pensamentos.

**1995**

A almofada estava sofrendo, Draco tinha certeza disto, pois não haveria maneira de como um simples objeto, mesmo que inanimado, recebesse um olhar daqueles e não sofresse. Potter encarava a peça de decoração do sofá com tal desprezo e fúria que o homem tinha a impressão de que a mesma entraria em combustão a qualquer momento e em se tratando do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-E-Não-Sabe-Controlar-A-Sua-Magia-Quando-Irritado, este fato não seria uma coisa estranha de se ver.

Potter havia retornado de seu quarto ano em Hogwarts mais sombrio que o usual e diferente das outras vezes ele não correu diretamente para a sua casa e começou a relatar com aquela empolgação infantil seus feitos, como se o fato de ter praticamente arriscado a sua vida e levado os amigos pela mesma roubada fosse algo corriqueiro. Na verdade ele apenas passou pela porta, sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou encarando a almofada que agora sofria sob o olhar de desprezo do menino.

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo sem dizer nada, Draco ainda não conseguia compreender como o garoto não captava as dimensões desproporcionais do problema e chegou a lhe perguntar se ele tinha lido algum dos livros que o emprestou. Não ficou surpreso quando tudo o que Harry fez foi dar um sorriso sem graça e dizer que não havia nem ao menos tocado nos volumes e quando ele persistiu e perguntou o porquê, oferecendo mais uma caneca de chá para o garoto, ele resolveu soltar o jogo e desabafou tudo.

Paciente, o loiro ouviu desde o momento em que Harry relatou surpreso a aparição do seu nome no Cálice de Fogo, a todos os desafios que teve que encarar durante o Torneio Tribruxo. Ao modo como da noite para o dia ele tornou-se a criatura mais impopular de Hogwarts. A briga que teve com Ron, a solidão que sentiu e quando ele chegou à parte da última tarefa do torneio, o ar sombrio que o cercava ficara ainda mais pesado e ele chegou à parte em que a taça revelou-se ser uma chave de portal e ele encarou Voldemort de frente pela primeira vez na vida.

Viu inquieto como a postura do menino, diferente dos outros anos, agora era completamente derrotada enquanto ele relatava como viu um colega de classe ser morto em frente aos seus olhos, do pavor que sentiu quando o Lorde das Trevas ressurgiu, da alegria que sentiu ao ver os fantasmas de seus pais e da realidade nua e crua que o assolou ao perceber que agora nada mais seria como antes. Apiedou-se dele, mesmo contra a sua vontade e sendo completamente fora de seu feitio. Apiedou-se porque sabia que isto era uma coisa que muitos homens crescidos não conseguiriam suportar e surpreendia-se por um menino de quinze anos estar encarando isto tudo e não ter enlouquecido ainda.

Queria amaldiçoar as Parcas por tamanha injustiça, mas se fizesse isso sabia que estaria dando razão a Marius. Estava se envolvendo demais e não podia permitir isto. Parecia que agora Harry tinha finalmente captado a imensidão do problema e precisou um duelo que quase o matou com um bruxo das trevas e a atual morte de um colega de classe para ele perceber que a sorte nem sempre favorecia aos bons. Ficou tentado por um momento em dizer um "eu te avisei" para o garoto, mas essa não era a sua função e muito menos a situação adequada. No fim apenas soltou um suspiro e num gesto anormalmente afetuoso colocou a mão sobre os cabelos negros e os afagou.

Percebeu que Potter ficou surpreso diante de seu gesto e o mirou com os olhos verdes largos, o que o fez rapidamente recolher o braço e desviar o olhar para não encará-lo, voltando a sua atenção para o livro em suas mãos e tentando esconder o desconforto que apenas uma olhada daquelas intensas íris esverdeadas causara em seu corpo.

- Sabe o que eu notei? - veio à pergunta e pacientemente Draco esperou que ele continuasse os seus pensamentos. Mas quando depois de minutos de silêncio Harry nada disse, o loiro teve que virar-se para encará-lo apenas para ver que o menino o olhava demais de uma maneira que Malfoy não conseguia decifrar e que ao mesmo tempo causava a sensação de borboletas voando em seu estômago.

- O quê? - completou inquieto e viu que o moreno fez uma expressão estranha com o rosto e aproximou-se mais de si como se estivesse procurando algo em sua face que não sabia dizer o que era. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem por causa da invasão de espaço e em um pulo afastou-se do rapaz.

- Que eu não sei nada sobre você. - finalizou o adolescente, afastando-se também. Draco inclinou levemente a cabeça um pouco para o lado como se estivesse avaliando melhor o garoto mais novo na sua frente e arqueou as sobrancelhas o incitando a prosseguir. Sabia que Potter tinha milhares de perguntas que queria fazer, sabia que seria errado permitir maior aproximação, mas também sabia que para garantir que ainda tivesse a confiança do menino, precisava se abrir um pouco mais para ele. Oferecer algo em troca. - Onde está a sua família? - e de todas as perguntas, Potter tinha que começar com a pior delas.

Com uma expressão séria ele lançou um olhar para a janela onde o sol quente castigava as ruas de Londres. Não gostava de pensar na sua família, pois apenas se lembrava do modo como fora tirado dela sem ter nem como opinar sobre o assunto. A maioria de suas memórias sobre os seus pais praticamente sumia de sua mente e a única coisa que restava era a vida vazia e solitária de controlador.

- Não posso lhe dizer isto. - respondeu por fim a frase que já se tornara um clichê entre os dois. Cada vez que Harry lhe indagava algo mais pessoal, ele soltava esta resposta que sabia estar começando a dar nos nervos do grifinório. Mas o que ele poderia fazer se Potter não sabia escolher bem as suas palavras? Ao menos tato o jovem adquirira com os anos porque, mesmo diante da expressão inconformada em seu rosto, ele mudou a conversa para outro tópico.

- Bem, a sua idade eu já sei. - continuou o moreno. - Vinte e cinco. - soltou e Draco abriu a boca para corrigir o rapaz, para dizer que ainda tinha vinte, chegando aos vinte e um anos, até que se lembrou que vinte ele tinha quando conheceu Harry e na contagem de Potter, ele já estava com vinte e cinco. Não podia simplesmente soltar uma dessas e não explicar depois, pois deixaria o menino ainda mais curioso em saber como ele não envelhecera nesses cinco anos. E o que ele iria dizer? "Venho do futuro, logo sempre que volto ao passado pode ter passado meses ou anos em seu tempo, mas no meu foram apenas horas ou dias". Não, obviamente que ele não poderia dizer isso. - Embora não pareça. Seu aniversário você insiste em não me dizer quando é. Acho que sente algum prazer em receber presentes aleatórios ao longo do ano. - Harry provocou e a sombra de um sorriso escarninho surgiu no rosto de Malfoy.

- Você me conhece tão bem. - Draco disse em tom zombeteiro. Realmente conseguia lembrar-se de quando Potter começou a mandar-lhe presentes em datas aleatórias, sempre com um cartão de feliz aniversário fixado no pacote. Uma vez o menino acertara o dia de seu aniversário, mas Malfoy nunca lhe disse isso. Tinha a sensação de que o jovem bruxo começava a desconfiar de alguma coisa, talvez começara a desconfiar desde o momento que pôs os pés pela primeira vez em sua casa, e dizer a ele a sua data de nascimento apenas colocaria mais lenha na fogueira da imaginação fértil de Harry.

- Qual o seu nome? - disparou o garoto depois de um tempo em silêncio e Malfoy o olhou como se ele fosse algum tipo de idiota.

- Luc? Quer que eu soletre?- respondeu por fim em um tom provocador embora, por um breve segundo, ele quase tenha soltado: Draco.

- Luc? Apenas Luc? A não ser que você seja um AA... "Oi, meu nome é Luc", tem que haver mais do que isso. - o loiro rolou os olhos e mirou o teto por longos segundos, como se ponderando o que dizer e quais os estragos que essa revelação poderia oca ionar.

- Lucius. E contente-se apenas com isto. - finalmente respondeu, achando que não haveria nenhum mal em soltar parte da verdade e surpreendeu-se com a rápida associação que Harry fizera com o seu nome.

- Lucius? Como Lucius Malfoy? - Draco deu uma leve tragada de ar surpresa e que passou despercebida pela sua companhia. Quando Potter queria, ele sabia chutar e acertar o gol diretamente, como os trouxas costumavam dizer. E se ele continuasse neste ritmo, com certeza chegaria à verdade antes que Malfoy pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para poder impedi-lo.

Porém, o que o estava corroendo por dentro era: ele impedia que Harry descobrisse tudo, ou deixava a história seguir o seu curso? Por um lado a sua mente racional de Incógnito dizia que estava na hora dele cortar o mal pela raiz e acabar com toda essa curiosidade de Potter antes que um estrago enorme fosse feito. Por outro, ele queria que o circo pegasse fogo apenas para ver o que iria acontecer e assim sumir com esse peso de seus ombros. Mas, por fim, ele optou apenas por se fazer de desentendido.

- Quem? - rebateu e Potter sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa, com certeza dispensando a idéia de mais cedo e a associação automática que fizera entre as duas pessoas por causa de um nome.

- Você é um bruxo. - afirmou e Draco sabia que ele esperava uma reação de sua parte, mas tudo o que fez foi virar mais uma vez a página de seu livro. - Como nunca o vi fazer magia? Sua casa não parece ser a casa de um bruxo. E eu nunca o vi no mundo bruxo exceto... - e o controlador sabia que ele estava se referindo ao dia da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Nem todos os bruxos vivem fazendo magia vinte e quatro horas por dia. Quantas casas de bruxos você visitou para dizer que todas possuem o mesmo padrão? E quanto ao mundo bruxo... Viu uma vez, viu o suficiente. - respondeu sucinto, sem ao menos encarar o outro. Se mostrasse a Potter o que ele era capaz de fazer com a magia aí sim que o moreno ficaria ainda mais com a pulga atrás da orelha. - Melhor você ir para casa, está tarde. - falou por fim depois de um tempo, usando a frase a qual geralmente recorria para "expulsar" o garoto de sua casa. Viu de rabo de olho Harry mirar janela afora apenas para atestar que ainda estava dia claro, quando normalmente ele ia embora dali já escurecendo, mas precisava que o menino saísse agora se quisesse que seus planos funcionassem.

A ordem das irmãs havia sido confusa e breve. Potter tinha que ser expulso de Hogwarts. O porquê Draco até perguntou, mas quem disse que elas responderam? Como sempre elas nunca respondiam, apenas diziam que precisava ser feito para assim o destino seguir o seu curso. Dando de ombros e não as questionando mais, o rapaz estalou para o passado e começou a planejar o que fazer. A única maneira de Harry poderia ser expulso era quebrando uma regra do Ministério e então Malfoy lembrou-se que o menino já tinha uma advertência por uso de magia fora da escola. A partir daí foi apenas uma questão de montar a situação perfeita.

Claro que usar a irritante da Umbridge que não passava de um Acaso, uma espécie de peão que os controladores costumavam usar quando precisavam da influência de terceiros em algum acontecimento que fosse o pontapé para outro acontecimento maior, ou seja, alguém para colocar a culpa, não foi fácil. Primeiro que entrar na mente da mulher havia sido um trauma enorme. Nunca vira criatura tão fútil e entediante na vida, mas usar o fascínio desmedido que ela tinha pelo Ministro e o seu desprezo por Potter foi o suficiente para influenciá-la a soltar os Dementadores em Surrey.

Em silêncio viu o garoto erguer-se de sua posição e dar um aceno de despedida para ele, saindo de sua casa e tomando um rumo que não era o nº 4 do outro lado da rua. O que, com certeza, foi ainda mais perfeito para os seus planos. Largou o seu livro de lado, saindo da casa e ocupando um ponto estratégico da rua e esperando pacientemente pelos acontecimentos. Tinha que garantir que tudo desse certo, senão seria uma oportunidade perdida e um trabalho do cão consertar este erro. Viu ao longe a gangue de Duda acostar Potter e este ameaçar o primo com a varinha. E então, tudo escureceu.

Em questão de segundos os Dementadores invadiram as ruas daquele bairro e perseguiram Harry e Duda incansavelmente. Novamente a sensação de correr e ir proteger o garoto apoderou-se de si, mas ele permaneceu estático no lugar apenas esperando, esperando que os minutos mais longos de sua vida passassem e observando Potter invocar um patrono, expulsar seus atacantes, ser socorrido pela espiã de Dumbledore e ir para casa arrastando o primo consigo.

Silenciosamente e usando as sombras da rua agora escurecida pelo cair da noite ele aproximou-se do nº 4, observando quietamente pela janela da cozinha a discussão que se dava dentro da casa. Viu a carta de expulsão do Ministério chegar, viu o rosto lívido de Harry o que fez o seu coração apertar. Viu a alegria dos Dursley o que lhe deu vontade de amaldiçoá-los e viu um adolescente irado ir trancar-se em seu diminuto quarto. Soltou um suspiro, mirando o céu completamente enegrecido e a passos morosos retornou a sua casa, indo refugiar-se no banco dos jardins dos fundos.

O pingente em seu peito brilhou e ele mirou confuso o que estava escrito ali. A justificativa do por que ele tinha soltado Dementadores atrás de Potter. Aparentemente o menino precisava entrar no Ministério e ter conhecimento do prédio por alguma razão que seria usada ao seu favor no futuro. Mas o que mais intrigou Draco não foi essa explicação, mas sim a complementação dela. As Parcas lhe diziam que era para ele não se preocupar, que Potter estaria seguro agora porque a Ordem da Fênix viria ajudá-lo. Em que isso interessava a ele, Malfoy não saberia dizer. A sua parte nesta missão estava cumprida e nada mais. Mas quem conseguiria entender o senso de humor estranho das irmãs? Ele ao menos não entendia.

Horas mais tarde, deitado no velho banco em seus jardins de fundos, Draco mirava o céu estrelado com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça servindo como apoio e sorriu quando viu o grupo de vassouras passarem a toda velocidade acima de si. Pessoas comuns não conseguiriam ver através do feitiço de desiludir, não se não soubessem exatamente o que estavam procurando. E ele sabia.

Virando-se sobre a madeira dura, ele soltou mais outro suspiro desolado e preparou-se para mais um longo verão solitário. Tinha que admitir que às vezes a presença de Harry o irritava, nas outras faziam sentimentos e reações antes enterradas no fundo de seu ser aflorarem, e nas outras a sensação de culpa praticamente o dominava. E ele não poderia sentir culpa, na sua "profissão" isto poderia levar a loucura e a eliminação completa. Alguém como ele não poderia sentir nada, não poderia afeiçoar-se, não poderia criar raízes, mas sentia que pouco a pouco estava quebrando essas regras.

O que viria daqui para frente seria pior do que Harry poderia imaginar e ele sabia que a primeira pessoa para quem o garoto correria a procura de consolo seria ele. O problema era: será que ele estava preparado para receber o impacto do furacão Harry Potter? E a resposta era bem simples.

Não.

**1996**

A porta da casa abriu-se com um estrondo e passos pesados ecoaram pelo local, sendo brevemente abafados quando a porta voltou novamente ao batente com outro estrondo. Na cozinha, Malfoy depositou o copo de água sobre a pia e soltou um suspiro, fechando os olhos e os esfregando com a ponta dos dedos antes de abri-los novamente e mirar a janela em frente a si que dava para o jardim que praticamente sumia por causa da escuridão da noite e por ser muito mal iluminado pelas luzes dos postes da rua.

- Luc! - o grito ribombou por todo o térreo da casa e o rapaz virou-se a tempo de ver um Harry Potter ofegante, descabelado e com os olhos vermelhos o encarar. Observou curioso como à aura negra que começou a envolver o garoto desde o ano retrasado, desde a volta de Voldemort, ficava ainda mais escura e sentiu um aperto no peito, prontamente o dispensando e o enterrando em algum lugar obscuro de seu ser para fazer companhia a sua consciência. - Por que, Luc? - o menino ofegou e logo depois as lágrimas começaram a rolar soltas pelas bochechas vermelhas. - POR QUÊ? - gritou desesperado e correu até o homem, o abraçando pela cintura sem nenhum aviso e o pegando de surpresa.

Sem reação, Draco apenas encarou aquela massa negra de cabelos sob si e o rosto que se escondia em seu peito e o fato de que os ombros largos tremiam copiosamente no que deveria ser uma reação ao choro do garoto. Com as mãos fechadas em um punho ao lado de seu corpo, ele controlou-se para não consolar o menino. Sua obrigação não era ser o terapeuta do Potter, ou a mãe dele, pois pelas histórias que ouvia do próprio grifinório a Sra. Weasley parecia cumprir esta função muito bem, mas não podia negar que a cena era de cortar o coração. Isso se ele tivesse um.

Estava começando a achar que o seu coração a cada dia adquiria uma camada ainda mais espessa de gelo em torno de si e já se visualizava daqui a vinte anos como sendo uma cópia loira perfeita de Marius, a criatura mais incapaz de sentir que ele conhecera. Sabia o porquê do desespero de Harry, sabia que Sirius havia morrido. Mike o informara disso quando aparatou em sua casa no início do verão e o deixara a parte dos acontecimentos, dizendo para ele se preparar e falando que não trabalhariam mais juntos nesta missão.

Sentiu um bolo na garganta apenas por imaginar como deveria estar Potter neste momento ao ter perdido a única pessoa próxima de um pai que ele teve, a sua única esperança de ter uma família de novo. E no momento que tais emoções começaram a aflorar, ele as enterrou novamente dentro de seu ser, fazendo de novo o que fez quando era criança e uma missão o afetou mais do que deveria. Jurou a si mesmo que não iria mais sentir e que daqui para frente trataria Potter da maneira mais impessoal possível.

O problema era que ficava complicado manter tal resolução quando a fonte de seus problemas estava agarrada a sua pessoa e chorava copiosamente contra o seu corpo que começava a reagir de uma maneira que não deveria. Tecnicamente, neste tempo, Potter era mais novo do que ele e o que estava começando a sentir era completamente ilegal. Mas como parar o fato de que seus membros estavam amolecendo diante do contato ou que o seu coração estava acelerado por somente sentir a respiração quente e falha do menino contra o seu pescoço?

E então o pior aconteceu. Quando Potter soltou mais um soluço sofrido, suas barreiras ruíram como os muros de uma represa cedendo à pressão da água e despencando em uma massa de vigas e concreto. Uma vontade insana de abraçar o menino contra si o apoderou assim como uma vontade de protegê-lo de todos os males do mundo surgiu. Queria sumir com Harry, desaparecer com ele no tempo e garantir que nada mais o magoasse. Ou então voltar em cada instante do tempo e consertar cada acontecimento que colaborou para o sofrimento do garoto.

- Você estava certo, você sempre esteve certo. - o lamento fez a respiração se prender no peito de Draco. Não queria estar certo. Pela primeira vez na vida odiava o fato de que estava certo e sem ter controle de seu corpo, seus braços envolveram timidamente o jovem para depois suas mãos enterrarem-se naquelas mechas negras e macias e começarem a acariciá-las. - A minha impetuosidade, a minha mania de deixar a sorte guiar meu caminho acabou me ferrando. Sirius está morto, Cedric está morto, e a culpa é toda minha. Minha e de uma estúpida profecia que se Dumbledore tivesse me contado antes teria amenizado os problemas. Como é que eu pude ser tão estúpido? Como não pude perceber que era uma armadilha? Eu sou uma desgraça. Eu serei a ruína do mundo mágico. Aqueles que contam comigo apenas irão perecer dolorosamente. Eu sou um fraco, não sirvo para ser líder ou coisa alguma. - choramingou mais ainda, martirizando-se mais ainda, e Draco suspirou, conseguindo a custo desprender o garoto de si e encará-lo nos olhos.

Gozado, quando o conheceu tinha que olhar para baixo para assim ter uma visão mais direta dos belos orbes verdes do moreno. Mas, agora, ambas as íris estavam na mesma altura e somente agora Malfoy percebia em como Harry não era mais o menino o qual ele costumava se referir em pensamentos. Ele estava se tornando um homem, um homem marcado pela vida e pelas desgraças e aquele aperto no peito remexeu-se dentro da caixa onde o tinha aprisionado junto com a sua consciência ao ver que parte deste homem defeituoso que estava se formando era responsabilidade sua. Mais "água" vazou de sua represa emocional e assim como os muros que a protegiam, ele sentia-se ruindo aos poucos de maneira dolorosa e sem volta.

- Potter, uma guerra está prestes a explodir, então como você espera que não haja baixas? - explicou calmamente, sentindo-se incomodado pelo fato de o garoto estar o olhando diretamente, cara a cara, coisa que não costumava acontecer nas conversas deles. Era como se com uma única mirada Harry pudesse compreendê-lo completamente, desvendá-lo sem nenhum pudor, o que o deixava extremamente envergonhado. Notara que de uns tempos para cá o grifinório não o encarava mais com aquela admiração infantil, mas sim com algo mais, algo que Draco se recusava a reconhecer com medo de saber a resposta.

- Essa baixa não precisava acontecer, Sirius não precisava morrer... - continuou se culpando até que o loiro o cortou bruscamente.

- Enfie na sua cabeça rachada que tudo acontece por um motivo Potter. - e metade dos motivos era ele, o que piorou a sua situação ao recordar-se disso. - O que temos que fazer é aceitar e seguir em frente. Se era o destino deste tal de Sirius morrer, ou do Cedric, nada do que você fizesse mudaria isto. - continuou em tom de advertência e calou-se quando viu Harry o mirar com uma expressão estranha, uma expressão dividida entre a tristeza e a irritação.

- Você não pode realmente acreditar nisto! Este papo de tudo estar pré-destinado é conversa! Eu não quero viver daqui para frente pensando que cada passo que eu dou foi planejado por uma força maior ou que alguém está controlando a minha vida! - esbravejou frustrado e Draco novamente sentiu a culpa aflorar em seu peito, mas rapidamente ele a afundou em sua caixa imaginária antes que ela causasse ainda mais estragos em sua represa emocional.

- Se você ainda é tão ingênuo para acreditar que todo homem tem o seu destino nas próprias mãos... - falou pesaroso, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro e soltou um suspiro. - Por que você não me fala sobre essa profecia? - perguntou por fim e o humor de Harry, que já não estava muito bom, piorou e o garoto o olhou com uma expressão de desagrado. Talvez não tenha sido a coisa certa a se dizer e de certo modo ele já sabia do que se tratava a profecia. Pelos Deuses, ele deu a mesma a doida da Trelawney. Mas achava que se Potter desabafasse se sentiria melhor.

Grande erro, a situação apenas piorou.

- Para que você quer saber sobre a profecia? É apenas uma estúpida profecia! - disse em tom venenoso e Malfoy mordeu a língua para não corrigi-lo. Profecias não eram estúpidas, elas eram o que engatilhava o destino e Potter precisava aceitar isso de uma maneira ou de outra. Mas quando foi que o garoto o ouviu? Nunca, não é mesmo?

- O que foi? - o loiro perguntou depois de minutos quando notou que o rapaz ficara extremamente quieto e o encarava com uma expressão desconfiada. Poderia entrar na mente do grifinório e saber o que ele estava pensando, mas sabia que Potter já tinha gente demais invadindo a sua cabeça para ter mais um adicional. Sem contar que isso quebraria toda e qualquer confiança que o menino depositava nele. No fim, Harry, ao ouvir a sua voz, sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e afastou-se, tomando o caminho para a sala e jogando-se contra o sofá de couro que parecia ter se desgastado mais com os anos desde que começara a receber a visita do corpo de Potter que costumava usar as suas almofadas macias como cama uma vez ou outra.

Sentindo que o assunto havia dado uma breve trégua, Draco começou a preparar as usuais canecas de chá e minutos depois entrava na sala com as mesmas e entregava uma delas a Potter, notando que mais uma vez ele o olhou desconfiado e depois voltou a sua atenção para o conteúdo da caneca, como se o que estivesse dentro da mesma fosse veneno. Frustrado, sentou-se pesadamente ao lado dele no sofá e franziu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu a hesitação do menino.

- O que foi agora? - disse atravessado. Potter era mais instável que duas substâncias químicas voláteis misturadas. Ele variava da depressão a raiva e morosidade em questão de segundos e as ações dele no momento em nada lembravam o adolescente que há pouco tempo atrás tinha entrado feito uma rajada de vento em sua casa e chorado copiosamente em sua camisa que ainda ostentava as marcas das lágrimas dele.

- Nada, só pensando. - declarou em um tom sério e distante e depositou a caneca em cima da mesa.

- Potter! O chá não vai te morder! Na verdade vai até te acalmar. E poderia fazer o favor de me explicar por que você está com essa cara? Se você invadiu a minha casa no meio da noite apenas para ficar de segredinhos comigo, pode dar meia volta e ir embora! - o repreendeu e em um estalo Harry virou-se sobre o sofá, encarando Malfoy daquela maneira desconfortável que ele costumava encará-lo ultimamente. Os olhos verdes brilhavam com algum tipo de fúria e frustração contidas e alguma coisa que ele tinha dito pareceu ser a coisa errada a se falar para o garoto neste momento.

- Segredinhos? - sibilou Harry entre dentes e o loiro esperou a explosão que estava por vir e que, talvez, finalmente explicasse o motivo da súbita mudança de humor do rapaz. Alguma coisa estava corroendo Potter por dentro, algo em relação à Draco e que o mesmo estava curioso em saber para assim resolver o problema, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com medo de descobrir a verdade. A simples idéia de ter o jovem o odiando pelo resto da vida não lhe caía muito bem.

- Você sabe tudo sobre a minha vida, cada detalhe dela, e mesmo assim eu nada sei sobre você. - Malfoy rolou os olhos, não acreditando naquela conversa de novo. Achava que Harry já tinha se conformado com o fato de que jamais conseguiria arrancar nada mais profundo dele, mas parecia que havia se enganado. Depois de tempos sem tocar no assunto o moreno resolvera voltar a ponto de partida. Por quê?

- Potter, isso de novo? Deixe de ser infantil, cresça pelo amor! Você não é mais criança! - o advertiu e assustou-se quando uma mão grande e calejada fechou-se em seu pulso magro e o puxou com força em direção ao rapaz, colocando seus rostos bem próximos. Arregalou levemente os olhos diante de ação tão brusca vinda do rapaz. Harry jamais agira dessa maneira com ele, jamais descontara a sua raiva sobre ele e jamais ficara tão próximo dele e isto não estava ajudando a sua represa de emoções que começara a vacilar mais uma vez.

- Isso mesmo! Não sou mais criança! Você pode me contar o que quiser, eu irei entender, juro que irei. - _não, não entenderia_, Draco pensou. Harry jamais entenderia quando descobrisse que foi por causa dele, ou ao menos parcialmente sua responsabilidade, que ele tinha a vida difícil que tinha hoje. Não conseguiria compreender que a pessoa que ele mais confiava era a mesma que causara a sua desgraça. Tudo porque ele está destinado a ser um herói. - Por que você não me diz nada? Eu não sou seu amigo? - os olhos verdes por detrás das lentes redondas dos óculos do rapaz brilharam de mágoa e o loiro sentiu um bolo entalar em sua garganta.

Não conseguia discordar dele. Harry era um amigo, o primeiro que fizera em dez anos, mas que não deveria ser. Não deveria ter permitido tal aproximação do garoto de si, não deveria ter deixado que ele penetrasse dessa maneira em sua vida, tornar-se a válvula de escape do menino e o seu bote salva-vidas. Ele simplesmente estava cometendo um erro que deveria consertar, e logo, antes que fosse tarde. Mas o problema era:

Ele iria querer consertar?

- Potter... - sussurrou sem saber o que dizer. Eles estavam perto demais, desconfortavelmente perto, e isso fazia o coração do loiro vir à boca.

- Não quero cogitar a hipótese de que todo este tempo eu estive interagindo com o inimigo, Luc. - respondeu sombrio e o jovem engoliu em seco. Harry não estava muito longe da verdade. De certo modo ele era o inimigo, só não da maneira que ele imaginava que ele fosse.

- Está tarde, melhor você voltar para casa. - soltou a usual frase de dispensa, mas Potter não moveu do lugar o que deixou Draco ainda mais nervoso. - Harry...? - chamou quando percebeu que o garoto o olhava demais, o avaliava demais, e antes que pudesse dispensá-lo de novo, os lábios do menino estavam sobre os seus, o beijando de maneira tímida, mas intensa.

Os olhos azuis estavam largos diante de tal gesto, sua boca respondia automaticamente ao ataque e o pulso que era segurado latejava por causa do aperto. Todo o seu corpo retesou e amoleceu em questão de segundos, suas pálpebras automaticamente fecharam-se diante do gesto do garoto. Os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram, um calor gostoso percorreu todos os seus membros e por pouco ele não soltou um gemido. Já beijara antes, já teve um contato mais íntimo com outras pessoas, mas nenhuma dessas interações superficiais poderia ser comparada aos lábios tímidos que o exploravam de maneira temerosa ou as borboletas que dançavam polca em sua barriga.

Mas então a realidade o assolou, o trazendo de maneira dolorosa de volta ao mundo terreno e o fazendo lembrar que o que fazia era errado. Não porque Potter era mais novo, o que tecnicamente não era verdade. Ou porque ele era um homem, o que sinceramente ele não dava à mínima, mas sim porque ele era Harry Potter. Herói, favorito do Destino, sua Vítima. Aquele que não lembraria de Draco Malfoy quando tudo isto terminasse. Um controlador jamais pode se deixar entregar desta maneira a uma Vítima, pois, no fim, quem sofre é aquele que é deixado para trás com todas as lembranças do ocorrido. Malfoy voltaria ao seu tempo com a sua vida destruída e Potter continuaria vivendo sem saber que Draco fez parte de sua vida.

Não haveria final feliz para essa história, ele deveria saber disso desde o primeiro momento em que percebera que se apaixonara por Harry Potter. E quando segundos depois o moreno afastou-se dele, o mirando, procurando, avaliando qualquer reação do rapaz mais velho a sua atitude, tudo o que encontrou foram gélidas íris cinzentas o encarando de maneira indecifrável.

O loiro sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter sido tão fraco e, principalmente, sentia raiva daquele garoto que com tão pouco conseguiu muito. O coração de Draco Malfoy.

- Luc? - Harry o chamou atemorizado e Draco inspirou profundamente antes de soltar as palavras que seriam o começo de sua destruição.

- Vá embora. - falou friamente e viu refletido nas íris verdes o coração de Potter e o mesmo sendo despedaçado diante de sua dispensa. Viu o menino erguer-se do sofá com uma postura derrotada e segurando as lágrimas saiu correndo do nº 3, indo refugiar-se na sua própria casa. Quando a porta de entrada bateu, indicando a partida de Harry, Malfoy soltou um gemido sofrido e enterrou o rosto nas mãos para abafar os soluços.

O que diabos ele tinha feito?

**1997**

Com pesar ele deu uma última olhada na casa a sua volta, percebendo que, de uma maneira estranha, sentiria falta dela. Nas mãos havia uma surrada mochila na qual estavam guardadas todos os presentes que ganhara de Potter nos últimos anos. O seu primeiro pensamento desde o fatídico dia do beijo foi simplesmente jogar tudo fora, cortar todo e qualquer laço com o outro rapaz, mas quando pegou o primeiro objeto pronto para destruí-lo não teve coragem e, no fim, agora carregava todos consigo. Com um suspiro sacudiu a cabeça, preparando-se psicologicamente para o que estava por vir e estalou-se para o passado.

Com a mesma facilidade com que ele teve de influenciar a Sra. Montgomery a não comprar a casa nº 3 na Rua dos Alfeneiros, ele a fez mudar de idéia na última hora, re-estabelecendo o curso natural da história. Depois disso, alterar a memória de todos que o viram naquela rua nos últimos anos não foi difícil. Ficou tentado a fazer o mesmo com Potter, mas sabia que ainda não era a hora e por isso que sentiu uma alegria e uma tristeza profunda quando viu de longe o objeto de suas afeições bater na porta de sua antiga casa a sua procura e descobrir que ele nunca esteve lá.

A partir daí ele sentiu que o começo do fim estava perto e que seria uma questão de extremo auto controle ele conseguir manipular a vida de Harry sem querer a toda hora tentar protegê-lo dos males do mundo.

Foi o começo do fim quando ele testemunhou o menino ter que fugir as pressas com os amigos do casamento de Bill Weasley.

Foi o começo do fim quando ele viu que agora o garoto era a pessoa mais procurada da Grã-Bretanha e tinha a cabeça a prêmio.

Foi o começo do fim quando ele teve que testemunhar a briga entre dois melhores amigos, a tristeza de Harry e não poder fazer nada para mudar isto.

O começo do fim quando por pouco Voldemort não colocou as suas mãos em Harry em Griffyndor's Hollow ou então a mirada desconfiada que Marius lhe deu quando por um breve momento ele ergueu a mão em um reflexo pronto para lançar um feitiço e proteger Potter, mas mudou de idéia bem a tempo.

Foi o começo do _seu _fim quando o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu foi finalmente capturado e ele foi obrigado a segui-lo para dentro de seu antigo lar que agora parecia apenas um lugar frio, mórbido e sem vida. Garantir que Harry cumprisse o seu destino sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo foi uma tortura indecifrável, ver o que um dia foi à sombra de seu orgulhoso pai ser reduzido à loucura e desespero foi horrível e mais uma pedra do muro de sua represa ruiu quando por um breve momento ele teve a sensação de que a sua mãe sabia de sua presença ali e pedira ao desconhecido que não conseguia ver por ajuda. Com certeza delirando achando que estava falando com um anjo da guarda ou coisa parecida.

Foi o começo do fim quando teve que testemunhar de longe, apenas para garantir que os acontecimentos ocorressem como deveria, Harry arrombar Gringotes, quase ser morto e retornar a Hogwarts.

Foi o começo do _seu _fim quando na noite da batalha final, oculto pelas árvores da floresta da escola, ele testemunhou um Potter solitário e mais do que conformado com o fato de que estava a caminho da morte. Não notara que lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto e teve que forçar as suas pernas a caminharem e acompanhar o garoto para a sua execução.

E sentiu que iria morrer quando o avada kedavra atingiu o menino em cheio, o derrubando no chão sem piedade. Naquela hora ele quase correu para ajudá-lo se não fosse Marius o segurando pelo ombro e o mantendo no lugar, servindo como único suporte para que ele não caísse no chão diante da fraqueza nas pernas causadas pelo desespero contido.

Foi o fim quando finalmente a batalha se encerrara e ele vira com extremo alívio que Potter saíra vitorioso. Mas, principalmente, saíra vivo.

E foi o começo do fim quando ele percebeu que aquela era a hora de encerrar tudo. Sua missão estava cumprida, Potter não precisava mais dele e tal idéia era o que mais doía.

Com as mãos trêmulas, os punhos apertados firmemente, o rosto lívido, ele caminhou a esmo por Hogwarts, pela escola que ele sempre sonhou freqüentar, mas que nunca pôde. Em questão de minutos encontrou-se na entrada da Torre da Grifinória e adentrou a mesma distraidamente, começando a olhar ao seu redor para o lugar onde Harry vivera nos últimos anos além de sua casa. Quase podia imaginar o rosto sorridente dele enquanto sentava-se em um dos sofás perto da lareira, conversando e brincando com os amigos.

Podia imaginá-lo passando pelo mesmo quadro que ele passou a altas horas da madrugada, sob a capa da invisibilidade. Podia imaginá-lo descendo as escadarias do dormitório ainda com a expressão sonolenta e o uniforme mal arrumado. Um bolo entalou-se em sua garganta e o seu coração parou quando o personagem principal de seus pensamentos adentrou a sala e sentou-se no primeiro sofá parcialmente inteiro e, sem poder se controlar, ele bateu palmas.

Palmas pela sua missão cumprida e pela sua desgraça. Palmas porque Potter tornara-se o herói que estava destinado a ser. E palmas para esconder o desespero que sentia no momento. Harry levantou-se do sofá num pulo e o olhou com extrema surpresa, com certeza com milhões de perguntas rodando em sua mente sobre o que ele estava fazendo ali e num instinto a varinha dele ergueu-se, apontando para o rosto do loiro que não se importou nenhum um pouco diante da possibilidade de levar um feitiço bem entre os olhos.

- Meus parabéns Potter. - disse com uma voz arrastada. - Você é um herói. – continuou, dando mais um passo a frente e agora se colocando a uma distância que se resumia a apenas ao braço de Harry esticado e a ponta da varinha que era pressionada contra o seu peito, na altura do coração, em uma posição bem irônica na concepção de Draco. - Lendas serão criadas sobre você, músicas escritas, histórias feitas, seu nome perdurará pela eternidade como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. - falou ao lembrar-se de tudo que já vira em seu tempo sobre o corajoso Harry Potter.

- O-o-o que faz aqui? - Harry conseguiu finalmente reencontrar a sua voz e a sua mão trêmula firmou-se um pouco mais. Malfoy apenas inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, fazendo seus fios claros caírem sobre os olhos enquanto observava a postura de Potter e achava uma pequena graça do jeito que ele agia. Podia ver que o menino estava desconfiado de sua presença ali, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz em vê-lo e não querendo admitir.

- Eu vim dizer adeus adequadamente. Não deveria fazer isso, é contra as regras, mas não pude evitar. - declarou dando de ombros. - Na verdade, Potter, eu achei que você seria apenas mais um de milhares. Mas, ao que parece, seu destino era tão extraordinário que até mesmo eu fui afetado. - confessou algo que há tempos estava preso dentro de si, dentro de sua caixa imaginária e fazendo companhia a sua culpa e a outros sentimentos que foram se libertando junto com a corrente de sentimentos que agora escapavam por entre os buracos de sua represa emocional.

Não seria mais o mesmo depois desta missão e não queria ser mais o mesmo. Não haveria obliviate o suficiente que o fizesse esquecer de Harry Potter e agora que não tinha mais rumo na vida, pois não servia mais para ser um Incógnito, ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse nesses últimos momentos, não é mesmo?

- Afetado por um menino de onze anos que um dia me olhou com grandes olhos verdes clamando por atenção. Afetado por um adolescente marcado pela vida... Afetado por um beijo digno de um adulto. - soltou um suspiro de pesar e viu com interesse que o braço esticado que lhe apontava a varinha vacilou até que começou a ser abaixado.

- Pensei que me odiasse. - declarou Harry com a voz trêmula e aquele olhar que destruía todas as defesas de Draco, o que fez o loiro dar um sorriso que continha uma mistura de tristeza e divertimento.

- Te odiar? Quem pode te odiar? Afinal, a partir de agora, todos amam Harry Potter. - e o que disse a seguir foi tão baixo que quase se tornou inaudível aos ouvidos do grifinório. - Até mesmo eu. - finalmente admitiu e por um momento hesitou diante do que iria fazer ao ver a felicidade praticamente irradiar do moreno diante de tal declaração. - Pena que você não vai se lembrar disso.

- O quê? - Potter perguntou surpreso e antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Draco o puxou pelo braço, invertendo os papéis de dois anos atrás, e o beijou. Um beijo longe de ser tímido, um beijo sedento e mais profundo, de tirar o fôlego e deixar as pernas bambas. E enquanto o beijava deslizava uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros, lembrando a sua textura, guardando o gosto e como era tocar Harry na memória antes de finalmente ativar o feitiço obliviate e sentir o rapaz amolecer mais em seus braços.

- Adeus Harry. - disse, conseguindo engolir um soluço de choro, e viu Potter piscar os olhos verdes intensamente por detrás das lentes dos óculos antes de adormecer. Com um sorriso triste no rosto, Draco depositou o corpo do moreno sobre o sofá que Harry antes se encontrava e com uma última mirada para o grifinório ele estalou-se para o futuro onde mais uma vez se trancou em seus aposentos e permitiu-se lamentar pela perda da única coisa boa que acontecera em sua vida.

**2010**

Uma semana foi preciso para que Draco Malfoy conseguisse recuperar um pouco de sua alma que ele havia deixado para trás em 1997. Uma semana milagrosa sem ninguém o perturbando, sem Marius socando sua porta como da vez passada, ou Mike querendo bancar a mãe que ele já teve um dia, mas que nunca mais viu. Nem mesmo as Moiras, sempre impacientes e querendo que um Incógnito ou outro fizesse um trabalho fosse de pequeno ou grande porte, o convocou. Era como se todos tivessem plena consciência de que Malfoy não queria ser incomodado, que o infeliz que fizesse isto seria devidamente azarado e que o loiro estava contra o mundo naquele momento e preferia viver na solidão de seu quarto a encarar qualquer um.

Primeiro porque a dor de ter perdido algo que nunca teve, que nunca pôde ter, era insuportável e ele não conseguia compreender como algo tão simples como apaixonar-se poderia machucar tanto. Potter e ele nunca tiveram um relacionamento propriamente dito, mas mesmo assim o garoto fazia uma falta imensa em sua vida. Os olhos verdes sobre si implorando por um conselho sobre que caminho seguir, uma palavra de consolo qualquer, sempre perturbavam os seus sonhos nas poucas horas que conseguia dormir. E pelos Deuses, por que um simples beijo não saía de sua cabeça? Podia jurar de pés juntos que seus lábios formigaram por dias desde o primeiro beijo deles, e mais dias formigaram depois do beijo de despedida.

O segundo motivo era a vergonha. A vergonha de ter sucumbido e quebrado a regra primordial de um controlador: a de nunca se envolver com a Vítima. Ele tinha feito tudo o que não deveria ser feito e que estava escrito no livro imaginário de regulamentos de sua "profissão". Ele deixou-se aproximar demais de Potter, deixou aquele garoto carente de atenção e afeto penetrar suas barreiras, deixou que ele despertasse sentimentos dentro de si que foram pavimentando a estrada rumo a sua desgraça. Porque agora, tudo o que o consumia era a culpa pela vida que ele "destruiu" e por tudo que fizera a Harry. Mesmo que Harry estivesse vivo, vitorioso, ainda mais famoso e feliz em algum lugar longe dele e sem ter nenhuma recordação de que "Luc" um dia existiu em sua vida.

No oitavo dia de seu confinamento, Draco finalmente saiu de seu quarto, surpreendendo os colegas com quem dividia a casa e obtendo a reação esperada de Marius, apenas um curioso arquear de sobrancelhas, e começando a ser bombardeado por um preocupado Mike, o qual ele dispensou com um simples gesto de mão. Sem dizer nada ele aparatou diretamente para o QG do Tempo, sendo prontamente mirado pelos olhares curiosos de todos que circulavam naquela área e segundos depois os cochichos começaram a correr soltos em relação ao rapaz que tinha violado todas as regras do tempo.

Novamente ele era a sensação do "departamento" e como da vez anterior, ele não estava gostando nada da atenção não requerida.

Com a cabeça erguida e a passos firmes, ele seguiu caminho até a grande Sala Atemporal onde ficavam as Moiras, ignorando os guardas das portas que disseram que elas não podiam recebê-lo no momento. E quando um dos guardiões tentou impedi-lo de entrar na sala, prontamente foi jogado ao longo do corredor enjoativamente branco com uma azaração não verbal que foi lançada bem no meio do peito dele. O outro guarda ao ver a situação do colega, apenas deu um passo para o lado e permitiu acesso ao loiro enfurecido que entrou na sala como um furacão, interrompendo uma reunião das Parcas com um de seus Incógnitos.

- Luc... - Clothos disse com uma voz distante, como se estivesse esperando a chegada dele, o que o rapaz não duvidava em nada de que a mulher já soubesse de sua vinda. - Terminamos mais tarde. - continuou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa ao controlador que desapareceu em um estalo. - A que devemos a sua presença neste dia? Não há missões no momento para você. - falou calmamente e Draco sentiu vontade de azará-la, e faria isto se não soubesse que corria o risco do feitiço sair pela culatra.

- Pelos Deuses me digam que em todos os milênios de sua mísera existência, desde que o homem é homem, vocês não sabiam que isto iria acontecer. - disse entre dentes. Seu plano inicial era confrontar as irmãs com a calma e frieza adquiridas pelos anos de trabalho, mas as expressões sonsas delas, como se estivessem alheias a tudo o que acontecia no mundo, o irritava por demais.

- Podemos mentir e dizer que não, mas sabemos que você jamais acreditaria em nós. - Atropos falou, o mirando com aquele enervante olhar que denunciava que o corpo jovem era apenas fachada para tanta sabedoria e conhecimento.

- Por quê? - foi à única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer em meio ao turbilhão de pensamentos que corria em sua cabeça. Queria xingá-las por terem armado esta arapuca para ele, queria sentar no chão e chorar vergonhosamente, queria esganá-las por terem arruinado a sua vida pela segunda vez, queria simplesmente fugir e se esconder. Mas como o velho ditado popular dizia: não há como fugir do destino.

- Draco... - Láquesis começou e o loiro surpreendeu-se, pois em dez anos era a primeira vez que uma das irmãs o chamava pelo seu nome de batismo em vez do título que recebeu ao tornar-se um Incógnito. - Você sabe o que é o Destino? - perguntou em um tom anormalmente maternal e o rapaz piscou os olhos intensamente, não compreendendo onde elas queriam chegar com esta mudança de assunto.

- Se um dia você pegar um veículo qualquer para viajar para uma cidade, um país, o que for, este lugar será o seu destino. No entanto, o caminho que você vai percorrer para chegar a este destino pode ser variado. Não importa qual caminho você tome, ele vai te levar onde você quer. No entanto, a sua decisão de qual caminho seguir é que faz a diferença. A estrada pode ser mais curta, comprida, com obstáculos, de fácil jornada, e por aí vai. São as suas decisões que traçam o seu caminho que levam ao seu destino. - explicou a mulher e Draco apertou as mãos em um punho firme.

- Se o destino é um só e não importa qual caminho você tome você chegará lá, para que então vocês precisam de nós Incógnitos? - acusou e Clotho sorriu de maneira divertida, um sorriso raro no rosto sempre sério da mulher e por isso extremamente anormal.

- Às vezes em nossa jornada nós podemos nos perder. - justificou-se ainda com o sorriso intacto. - E todos têm um destino meu caro. - continuou, agora o rosto voltando a seriedade de antes e seus olhos escuros fixando-se nos cinzentos do loiro. - _Sem exceção. _

- Está querendo me dizer que o meu destino era meu apaixonar por Harry Potter? - acusou Draco em tom exaltado. Do que adiantava ele estar destinado a Potter se ambos não podiam ficar juntos? Potter era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu enquanto ele, Malfoy, era o Menino-Que-Não-Existiu. Era simplesmente incoerente. As três irmãs simultaneamente arquearam as sobrancelhas e foi Atropos dessa vez que deu um discreto sorriso.

- Seu destino envolve grandes feitos Draco Malfoy, e você participou deles, fez a história do mundo bruxo. Infelizmente, o amor não faz parte do nosso departamento. - disse em tom de brincadeira e Draco arregalou os olhos. - Nós fazemos à história, guiamos à vida de um ser humano até a sua morte, mas o amor não é apenas um sentimento que os poetas exaltaram como algo grandioso, ele é grandioso até mesmo para nós, Parcas. Grandioso o suficiente para ser capaz de alterar destinos quando os mesmos se perdem no caminho e não retornam a jornada devida.

Malfoy simplesmente teve vontade de socar algo diante de tantas palavras enigmáticas e as mulheres deveriam estar compreendendo o tamanho de sua frustração porque além desta estar estampada em seu rosto, elas possuíam um sorriso de triunfo que o enervava.

- E para onde vamos agora? Infelizmente Incógnitos não possuem Incógnitos para guiá-los em seus destinos. - gracejou em um tom azedo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e Clotho deu outro sorriso sábio.

- Infelizmente não. Portanto, a decisão está em suas mãos. - declarou e o rapaz descruzou os braços, deixando os mesmos penderem ao lado do corpo com uma expressão chocada no rosto. Nunca, em todos os seus anos de atuação ou de histórias que ouvira de colegas, soubera de um caso em que o Destino deixava simplesmente os seus controladores partirem assim, sem mais nem menos, sem querer algo em troca ou haver conseqüências.

- Mas você tem que se lembrar que a sua decisão irá afetar a sua vida. Você não existe mais neste mundo, Draco Malfoy. Não tem passado, desconhece o futuro, não tem ninguém e o único motivo de sua crise existencial simplesmente não lembra de você. Então o que prefere? Continuar nesta vida de pular no tempo ou começar do zero? Literalmente do nada? - argumentou Láquesis e Draco rolou os olhos, fazendo uma expressão pensativa.

- Nossa, vocês sabem como motivar uma pessoa sem colocar nenhuma pressão. - zombou. Elas tinham razão em partes. Largar a vida que conhecia, a única vida que conhecia, para trás por causa de um sujeito que nem sabia quem ele era não era uma boa pedida. Mas continuar nesta vida, estalando-se pelo tempo e espaço, brincando com as Vítimas do Destino sabendo que se sentiria imensamente culpado depois simplesmente porque Potter conseguiu destruir todas as suas barreiras de proteção seria a sua destruição.

- Você tem vinte e quatro horas para se decidir. - declarou Clothos. - Contando a partir de agora. - e fez um gesto largo com o braço, apontando para uma parede a sua esquerda onde um cronômetro surgiu no ar começando a contar de maneira regressiva as vinte e quatro horas. - Pense com cautela e depois nos retorne com a sua resposta. - e fez o mesmo gesto de dispensa que usara mais cedo com o outro controlador.

Draco apenas rolou os olhos e sem mais argumentos diante da boa lábia das irmãs, ele desaparatou a esmo para algum lugar qualquer para espairecer. Surpreendeu-se quando viu que inconscientemente tinha ido parar em um pequeno parque do subúrbio de Londres, relativamente perto de Surrey, mas não o suficientemente perto. Um dos locais que costumava vagar no passado quando precisava pensar.

Distraído, começou a trilhar o caminho por entre árvores, arbustos e bancos, cruzando com pessoas desconhecidas que seguiam a sua vida alheias ao seu dilema e com um ar pensativo acabou escorando-se na grade de proteção que rodeava um lago que continha chafarizes que jorravam água para todos os lados. Com um suspiro encarou as águas dançantes, começando a pesar os prós e contras do que fazer daqui por diante. Largar tudo para trás seria a morte e ele não era corajoso o suficiente para fazer isso. Afinal, não havia ninguém o esperando de braços abertos para apoiá-lo em sua decisão.

Ficaria sem uma casa, sem sustento, talvez apenas com a roupa do corpo, sem identidade, sem passado, presente e futuro. Seria mais um rosto na multidão e que ficaria rodando a esmo pela cidade olhando as pessoas passarem por si e pensando quais delas ele já alterou o destino ou não. Perdido estava em pensamentos que quase não conseguiu registrar o tom de voz falho lhe chamando pelo nome que ele não era muito fã, mas para o qual já criara uma resposta automática.

- Luc? - o loiro virou-se e arregalou imensamente os olhos ao ver que parado a poucos metros de distância simplesmente estava à fonte de todos os seus problemas.

Draco poderia dizer que Harry Potter não havia mudado nada com os anos, mas estaria mentindo intensamente. Embora foi o menino assustado e deslumbrado com o mundo mágico, perdido e triste pelas perdas e ganhos ocasionados pela guerra. Em seu lugar havia um homem de postura firme, confiante, traços fechados e adultos e com os olhos verdes tão intensos de quando era adolescente. E estes mesmos olhos o miravam com uma mistura de reconhecimento e confusão e o coração do loiro deu um enorme pulo no peito. Harry estava ali, na sua frente, fazendo perguntas mudas com a sua expressão confusa e aparentemente lembrava-se claramente de quem ele era.

- Harry. - foi tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar diante das milhares de coisas que queria dizer. Queria pedir desculpas, queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, queria chorar, queria correr e se esconder. Queria explodir de felicidade e esquecer do mundo. Queria contar toda a verdade para ele e, às vezes, todas as vontades se misturavam de modo que ele não sabia mais o que queria. - Isso não era para acontecer. - completou depois que finalmente seus pensamentos se re-alinharam. As chances de uma Vítima e um Incógnito se re-encontrarem depois de uma missão concluída era nula e isto o fazia pensar se o Destino não estava novamente brincando com ele.

Será que tinha virado algum experimento cruel e desalmado das irmãs? Porque por falta de quem culpar pelas suas desgraças, elas ainda eram a melhor opção. E diante desse pensamento de ser apenas uma piada para as Parcas ele decidiu dar as costas e sumir dali, e seria bem sucedido se uma mão grande e forte em seu braço não o tivesse parado e o virado para encarar um Potter que agora de surpreso estava extremamente irado.

- O que não era para acontecer? Nosso encontro? Minhas memórias que aparentemente você levou junto com aquele beijo de despedida ou o fato de que em treze anos você não envelheceu um dia? - Harry sacudiu fortemente o loiro como se isto fosse o suficiente para fazer Draco responder as suas perguntas, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi surpreender o rapaz diante do tom de desespero na voz de Potter e do modo como ele o encarava pedindo por explicações ou senão perderia a cabeça ao tentar processar tantos acontecimentos estranhos relacionados ao jovem Malfoy. - Vamos Luc, me responda! - quase gritou e Draco encolheu-se um pouco diante do tom de voz dele que estava quase histérico e pelo fato de que ele estava começando a odiar este nome saído da boca de Harry.

E com isto, num momento que misturava loucura e coragem e o desespero de alguém que não tinha mais nada a perder, ele resolveu abrir o jogo.

- Luc não. - declarou com a face ainda mais pálida e o corpo trêmulo. Seria extremamente punido pelo que estava prestes a fazer, mas quem dizia que no momento ele se importava? A emoção de re-encontrar Harry e o medo se misturavam de uma maneira dentro de si que tornava toda e qualquer atitude dele no momento extremamente irracional.

- Como? - piscou Harry confuso.

- Luc não. - repetiu o jovem e resolveu dar a cartada final, aquela que com certeza seria o início de todos os seus problemas. - Draco Malfoy. Meu nome é... Draco Malfoy.

**FIM**


	3. O Menino Que Desafiou O Destino

**TEMPUS**

**FIC 3**

**O-MENINO-QUE-DESAFIOU-O-DESTINO**

- Impossível - Harry soltou o loiro como se a pele do mesmo estivesse queimando as suas palmas através da jaqueta que ele usava, recuando uns dois passos aos tropeços com uma expressão lívida no rosto. - Draco Malfoy não existe! - atestou com convicção agora que aos poucos a surpresa da revelação estava esvaindo de seu corpo. Malfoy por sua vez franziu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de desagrado e com um gesto brusco puxou a gola de sua jaqueta com as pontas dos dedos para desfazer qualquer amarrotado no tecido ocasionado pelo ataque prévio de Potter.

- Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca. - comentou com escárnio. O fato de não existir era uma ferida que teimava em não cicatrizar e vez ou outra algum acontecimento a fazia latejar. Draco ignorava a sua existência, conseguia disfarçar com a sua máscara de frieza e língua ferina este pequeno incomodo, mas desde que voltara da sua última missão ela andava sangrando mais do que o normal.

Com uma profunda inspirada de ar, o loiro tentou acalmar o seu coração descompasado diante do súbito encontro e cruzou os braços sobre o peito em uma postura defensiva e para esconder o fato de que as suas mãos começavam a tremer. Harry ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar, murmurando algo para si mesmo como se estivesse tentando colocar algum sentido naquela situação. Até mesmo Malfoy tentava colocar sentido naquela situação. Até onde se recordava, os seus feitiços de memória eram perfeitos, então o que Potter tinha de tão especial para em segundos, somente ao vê-lo, ter quebrado todas as suas barreiras mágicas?

Notou quando o moreno em um gesto de frustração passou os dedos por entre os cabelos e não pôde deixar de observar em como esses treze anos mudaram o herói Harry Potter.

Embora foi o menino magricela e de jeito desengonçado, como se ainda não estivesse acostumado a lidar com o corpo adolescente que crescera rápido demais. Agora o que preenchia a simples calça jeans de tecido lavado, a camisa de algodão e a jaqueta de couro era o corpo de um homem maduro e aparentemente bastante seguro de si. O rosto antes redondo e infantil no passado, no presente possuía traços firmes, marcados com algumas suaves linhas de expressão em torno dos olhos, indicação de vários sorrisos. Os óculos de aros redondos foram trocados por um mais moderno, com armação fina, ovalada e discreta e parecia não ocultar tanto assim os olhos verdes. Os mesmos olhos verdes que agora encaravam Draco intensamente, o deixando desconfortável.

- O que foi? - perguntou em tom atravessado, estreitando os olhos na direção do homem que dera um passo a frente, quase invadindo mais uma vez o seu espaço pessoal.

- Eu me lembro de você... - Harry falou em um sussurro, como se aumentasse o tom de voz a lembrança fosse lhe escapar entre os dedos.

- Acho que já vivemos essa cena antes. - rebateu o loiro com um sorriso de escárnio brotando no canto de seus lábios. Deja vú não era algo frequente em seu trabalho, pois indicava repetição de um acontecimento ou da Vítima relembrando um acontecimento que deveria ter esquecido e quando isto ocorria significava que o Incógnito cometeceu um erro. Mas qual seria a emoção de ter esta porcaria de emprego se às vezes não se podia fazer graça dele?

- Não! Eu te vi... - Draco abriu a boca para interrompê-lo, dizer que tecnicamente Harry o vira durante toda a sua adolescência, mas Potter foi mais rápido. - na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. - um casal de namorados que caminhava pelo parque e passara perto dos dois homens conversando lançou um olhar estranho para Harry ao ouvir tal palavra esquisita: "Quadribol".

- O que foi? - Malfoy os mirou com azedume. - Perderam alguma coisa aqui? - perguntou seco e o jovem casal rapidamente apressou o passo para bem longe daqueles dois estranhos.

- Eu o vi com os seus pais. - completou Potter com uma expressão surpresa diante da própria conclusão e da súbita memória que o assolou. - Você tinha quatro anos. Depois eu te vi no Beco diagonal, você tinha dez. - continuou chocado diante das lembranças daquele dia no Beco em que fora comprar o presente de casamento de Ron e Hermione e tropeçara no menino loiro de olhos cinzentos, descobrindo que ele era filho de Lucius, apenas para no dia seguinte, ao perguntar sobre o garoto somente por questão de boa educação, o patriarca dos Malfoy lhe dizer que não tinha nenhum filho chamado Draco e logo em seguida o assunto sumiu da sua mente.

- Luc... - Harry deu mais um passo a frente e instintivamente Draco recuou um. Conhecia o temperamento de Potter o suficiente para saber que aquela entonação de voz era o aviso da calmaria antes da tempestade. - Draco... Qualquer que seja o seu nome, eu gostaria de uma explicação. E quero agora! - pássaros revoaram dos galhos das árvores próximas, como se assustados por algo, causando um reboliço de penas e pios agudos e Draco teve a impressão que tal atitude estranha tinha o dedo de Harry. Animais sempre foram criaturas sensíveis a magia e Potter era famoso por seus arroubos mágicos.

- Talvez fosse melhor mudarmos a nossa conversa de lugar, não acha Potter? - o loiro comentou, lançando um olhar para os pássaros que sumiam no horizonte e depois para as pessoas que passavam por eles, com algumas os mirando com interesse, outras lhes dando breves relances e terceiros os ignorando por completo.

Novamente Harry passou os dedos por entre os fios curtos e rebeldes de seus cabelos negros, soltando um suspiro e virando sobre os pés, seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que viera mais cedo. Draco observou silenciosamente o homem afastar-se de si alguns passos até parar e lançar um olhar indagador por sobre o ombro antes de voltar a andar. O loiro viu neste ato um convite silencioso do bruxo mais velho para segui-lo e o fez sem hesitar.

Com isto, o curto percurso do parque até o prédio onde Potter morava foi feito em absoluta quietude, com Malfoy caminhando a alguns passos mais atrás do auror e repassando na sua mente todo o monólogo que criara durante o trajeto para explicar toda aquela confusão. Logo chegaram ao edifício de somente quatro andares e adentraram o mesmo, subindo as escadas até o último andar e parando em frente a porta escura do apartamento 402. Potter mais uma vez deu uma olhada por cima do ombro, como se para se certificar que Malfoy continuava lá e não desaparecera como da última vez, e destrancou a porta, girando a maçaneta e entrando no apartamento.

O Incógnito o seguiu, com os seus orbes cinzentos prontamente olhando a sua volta com um brilho curioso. O apartamento que dividia com os outros colegas de trabalho em Zurique era tão sóbrio e impessoal que mais parecia um estande imobiliário, daqueles que os corretores mostravam a propensos clientes para eles terem idéia de como ficaria o espaço decorado, do que um lar de verdade, pois os únicos objetos pessoais que eles possuíam eram suas varinhas, escovas de dentes e roupas. O restante era de uso comum e descartável.

Entretanto, Draco não estava acrescentando nesta lista certos presentes que ganhara de um adolescente há treze anos e que escondera no fundo de seu armário sob camadas e mais camadas de feitiços de proteção. Eram os seus tesouros, sua prova de que ele existia neste mundo, que ele foi importante, mesmo que por pouco tempo, para alguém.

- Estamos seguros, longe de ouvidos alheios, então... - Harry caminhou até lareira do apartamento, pondo-se em frente a mesma e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - explique-se! - exigiu, os olhos estreitos fuzilavam Malfoy por detrás das lentes dos óculos. Desta vez foi o loiro que passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. O que iria dizer? Que trabalhava para o Destino? Potter ou riria na sua cara ou no mínimo acharia que ele estava maluco. Não havia como justificar as dúvidas do homem e contar a verdade ao mesmo tempo. Para aqueles que viviam fora do mundo de Draco era surreal demais, até mesmo para um bruxo que já estava acostumado com o fantasioso.

- Potter... por que você não pode simplesmente esquecer? - era um pedido imbecil. Conhecia Harry bem o suficiente para saber que ele era pior do que cachorro magro com um osso, quando teimava com algo não sossegaria até ter todas as respostas as quais procurava. Com a memória restaurada ele não viveria em paz até descobrir o mistério que cercava Draco Malfoy. E parte disso era culpa sua. O que lhe dera para abrir a boca e confessar para o moreno a sua verdadeira identidade? Se tivesse se feito de sonso, jogado outro feitiço como manda o regulamento e dado as costas e seguido em frente esta cena não estaria acontecendo.

Mas talvez fosse isso que ela queria. Não seguir em frente. As irmãs lhe deram um tempo para decidir e não duvidava nada que as três sabiam muito bem que Potter iria cruzar o seu caminho e esse confronto fosse acontecer. Nada escapava do Destino. Suspirou, caminhando até o sofá do apartamento de Harry e deixando-se cair sentado no mesmo.

- O que você sabe sobre o Destino, Potter? - perguntou em um tom monocórdio.

- Destino? Estou pedindo explicações e você vai começar uma conversa abstrata sobre o destino? - o moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

- Talvez eu devesse reformular a minha pergunta. - Draco o mirou seriamente. - O que você sabe sobre as Três Deusas que representam o Destino? - Malfoy tinha enlouquecido, só poderia ser. O que isso tinha a ver com o assunto? Entretanto, só para diverti-lo resolveu responder. Anos de amizade com Hermione e ouvir a tagarelice cultural dela o fez absorver alguma sabedoria aqui e acolá.

- Na mitologia grega haviam três Deusas, irmãs, que representavam o Destino. Conhecida como Parcas. Cada uma representava o Passado, Presente e Futuro. E daí?

- E se eu disser que as Parcas não são apenas criaturas mitológicas?

- Eu digo que te interno no St. Mungos agora mesmo.

- Me interna? E quanto tempo você acha que eu ficarei lá dentro? Uma vez eu fui preso no século dezessete. Fiquei um minuto atrás das grades. Foi o meu recorde. A cara dos policiais quando não me encontraram ao fazerem a ronda foi memorável. - riu diante da lembrança, ainda mais que teve o prazer de depois aparecer na frente do delegado responsável na época, praticamente matá-lo de susto e apagar a sua memória com direito a um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

- O quê? - aquela conversa realmente estava começando a não fazer sentido e Harry preocupava-se cada vez mais com a sanidade de Draco.

- Sei que você me encontrou quando criança. Lembro de ter esbarrado em você no Beco Diagonal. Foi um dia antes do meu aniversário de onze anos, no ano que eu iria para Hogwarts. Lembra? Uma vez você me perguntou se eu frequentei Hogwarts. - Potter assentiu com a cabeça. Lembrava-se dessa conversa, assim como lembrava da expressão do loiro ao mencionar a escola, uma expressão dolorida de alguém que desejou muito algo que não teve a oportunidade de experimentar. - E no dia seguinte você perguntou sobre mim ao meu pai e ele disse que não tinha nenhum filho chamado Draco. E depois você esqueceu a minha existência, estou certo? - tudo que Potter pôde fazer foi assentir com a cabeça, pois foi isso mesmo que aconteceu.

- Ele falou que o único filho que tivera foi Theodore Nott. Mas você está aqui. Eu lembro de você. A não ser que eu finalmente esteja pirando com a idade, sei lá. Acho que sou muito velho para ter um amigo imaginário. - riu sem nenhum divertimento e Draco o acompanhou por alguns segundos.

- Você realmente é único, Potter. Especial. Ninguém, em milênios, conseguiu quebrar o feitiço de memória de um Incógnito.

- Como?

- Minha família não lembra de mim porque eu quis assim. - essa foi a primeira missão dele. Aquela que o fez se trancar por dias no quarto aos treze anos.

Apontar a varinha para os seus pais e apagar da mente deles a sua existência foi a pior coisa a qual fora incubido a fazer em todos os seus anos como Incógnito. As mortes, o sofrimento, tudo isso ele conseguiu suportar, mas ver nos olhos claros da sua mãe a dor, a expressão no rosto dela implorando para que ele não fizesse aquilo, quase o fez desistir de tudo e mandar as Parcas para o inferno. Foi naquele dia que começou o seu ódio por aquela vida e a sua resolução de que jamais deixaria o Destino o afetar daquela maneira. As Moiras sabiam ser mais do que cruéis quando queriam.

- Eu apaguei a memória deles no dia em que o Destino me escolheu para ser um de seus filhos.

Harry suspirou, caminhando até o sofá e sentando-se ao lado de Draco, o olhando de esguelha. A postura do loiro era tensa, o rosto dele estava fechado e firme e a sua voz saía rouca e quase falha enquanto relatava a sua história. Como auror, Potter sabia reconhecer melhor do que ninguém uma verdade e uma mentira e por alguma razão, por mais absurdo que aquilo fosse, sabia que o rapaz falava a verdade. E o arrepiava por completo saber que a sua vida, toda ela, não estava sob o seu controle. Que o destino que muitos ironicamente amaldiçoavam quando as coisas davam errado, acreditando ser apenas algo simbólico, aparentemente existia e tinha subordinados.

- O que é um filho do Destino? - perguntou hesitante. Uma coisa era ouvir de bom grado o que Malfoy dizia, outra era aceitar o que ele dizia. E a pergunta era uma indicação clara de que aos poucos se convencia de que não achava o loiro tão maluco assim.

- Nos chamam de Incógnitos. Nossa função é garantir que as Vítimas sigam o seu destino como planejado pelas Parcas. Segundo elas o Destino é sempre o mesmo, mas o caminho para ele pode ser dos mais variados e as Vítimas podem até se perder durante a jornada. Nisto entra os Incógnitos para garantir que nada disto aconteça. - Vítimas, pensou Harry com interesse, era um nome apropriado para aqueles que serviam de brinquedos do Destino. Que ironia.

- E todo ser humano tem um Incógnito? - Draco deu um sorriso sem vida.

- Todo mortal tem um destino, Potter. - repetiu as palavras que as irmãs lhe disseram antes de ele partir da Sala Atemporal para decidir que caminho seguir. Todos tinham um destino, até mesmo ele. Mas qual poderia ser o destino de alguém que não existia?

- Meu Incógnito... - os olhos verdes pousaram sobre o loiro que arrepiou-se e ergueu o rosto para mirar o moreno ao seu lado, ofegando o perceber o quanto ele estava próximo.

- Eu. - respondeu em um fio de voz.

- Cada situação que eu vivi.

- Eu estava lá.

- Meus pais...

- Eu estava lá.

- Ser meu vizinho...

- Precisava ficar de olho em você, te guiar. Você estava destinado a ser um herói e quando isto acontece o Incógnito interage diretamente com o mortal.

- Sirius...

- Não foi minha responsabilidade, mas eu sabia que ia acontecer.

- A Floresta Proibida, a Batalha de Hogwarts... - o coração de Draco falhou. Não gostava de lembrar daquele dia em que Harry embrenhou-se sozinho na floresta da escola de magia, indo de encontro a morte. O dia que ele teve que ser impedido por Marius para não jogar-se na frente daquele imperdoável e arrancar o garoto do campo de batalha e protegê-lo para sempre.

- Eu... - gaguejou. - estava lá.

- Tudo de bom e ruim que aconteceu na minha vida... - o tom não era acusador, não era magoado, era apenas atestando um fato, mas mesmo assim o loiro perdeu o ar. Era essa a pergunta que ele mais temia ouvir. Era por isso que ele não queria contar a verdade.

- Foi culpa minha... - sentiu a boca ficar seca quando os olhos verdes perderam o brilho ao encará-lo. - Sinto muito Harry. - sabia que pedir desculpas, mesmo que não fosse do seu feitio, não seria o bastante. Ele fizera a vida de Harry com louvor, cada desgraça, cada perda, cada lágrima que o homem derramou havia sido por sua causa, ele fora o responsável e Potter sabia disso. Não era burro, era isso que a pergunta dele implicava, era isso que ele queria saber quando o indagou sobre tudo que acontecera na sua adolescência.

- Me apaixonar por você... - disse o auror depois de minutos de agonizantes silêncio.

- Não estava nos meus planos. - Draco respondeu com a voz praticamente sumida.

- Você sabia tudo o que eu estava sofrendo e o que eu ia sofrer... Por que simplesmente deixou acontecer? - foi como uma facada no coração do loiro. Agora sim havia o tom acusador, o olhar magoado, o mesmo olhar que recebera do homem quando este era adolescente e o beijara ao declarar-se para ele antes de desaparecer pela Inglaterra em busca das Horcruxes.

- Era o seu destino. - foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder e Harry levantou-se do sofá atordoado, retornando para perto da lareira e dando as costas para Malfoy sem dizer mais nada. O Incógnito sentiu um bolo entalar na garganta e seus olhos arderem, mas engoliu qualquer vontade de chorar que sentia. A última vez que derramara uma lágrima foi quando apagara a memória dos seus pais e não iria chorar na frente de Potter. Era mais forte do que isso, precisava ser mais forte do que isso.

- E agora? - o bruxo mais velho virou-se para encarar o loiro e esse deu de ombros.

- Não sei. - Draco lançou um olhar janela afora. - Creio que isto não muda nada. - declarou e Harry franziu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de completo desagrado.

- Como assim não muda nada. - sibilou contrariado. - Eu me lembro, Malfoy - Draco sentiu um arrepio de satisfação ao ouvir o seu nome sair dos lábios de Harry. - de alguém se declarando para mim antes de sumir com a minha memória. - acusou e o jovem suspirou.

- Não retiro o que disse há treze anos Potter, mas realmente não muda em nada. O que saber a verdade vai fazer? Espera o quê? Que tudo volte a ser como era antes? - ergueu-se do sofá em um pulo e fechou as mãos em um punho apertado. - Deixe-me ver se adivinho: dentro da sua cabecinha sonhadora você deve estar imaginando que agora que nos re-encontramos podemos ter um final feliz. Namorar, noivar, casar, arrumar uma casinha no subúrbio com cerca branca, um cachorro, um jardim e talvez adotar um ou dois pirralhinhos? - as bochechas do ex-grifinório ficaram vermelhas e Draco não pôde acreditar que ele pensara realmente nisto.

- Por que não? - rebateu desafiador.

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse Testa-Rachada? Eu não existo! Eu não existo neste mundo, Draco Malfoy é apenas uma lembrança na minha e na sua mente. Não há provas da minha existência, nada. Sou um fantasma vivo. Sou o Menino-Que-Não-Existiu. Não tem como simplesmente eu aparecer na sua vida sem chamar a atenção. Você ainda é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Eu já quebrei todas as regras ao me envolver demais com você. Ao me apaixonar por você. Não entendo como você conseguiu se lembrar de tudo, talvez era para ser assim, talvez o Destino resolveu tirar sarro da minha cara porque cansou das piadinhas cretinas que eu fazia durante as reuniões bimensais, sei lá. Mas não tem como. - soltou tudo em um fôlego só, as bochechas rubras e os olhos brilhando por causa do desabafo.

- Aliás, foi ótimo te ver de novo, mas melhor eu ir. - deu as costas para partir, mas não conseguiu mover-se um passo pois o braço de Harry em sua cintura o manteve fixo no lugar, a respiração quente dele em sua nuca arrepiou os pelos da mesma e todos os músculos do seu corpo amoleceram diante do toque.

- Peça demissão. - falou em um tom firme, quase autoritário.

- O quê?

- Você não gosta desta vida Draco - borboletas travaram uma guerra em seu estômago ao ouvir seu primeiro nome ser sussurrado pelo moreno. - posso ver isso nos seus olhos... Posso ver isso nas suas lágrimas. - os olhos cinzentos arregalaram e por reflexo Malfoy levou uma mão ao rosto para perceber que realmente era verdade, estivera chorando inconscientemente. - Não interessa se você não existe para os outros. O que importa é que você existe para mim.

- Harry... - disse com um soluço.

- Talvez seu feitiço de memória não funcionou comigo porque assim você o quis. Inconscientemente você fez um feitiço que um dia iria se quebrar, bastaria um pequeno incetivo. Seu coração sobrepôs a sua mente. Não acredito que tenha sido realmente culpa do Destino.

- O Destino controla a vida de todos Potter. - Draco o cortou sisudo.

- Então prove para ele que ninguém controla a sua vida. Eu estou disposto a fazer isso. Você não? - estaria disposto? Largar tudo, a única vida que conhecia para seguir Harry Potter? O que esse herói tinha que inspirava tamanha devoção de todos, até mesmo dele? Ao longe pôde ouvir os sinos de uma igreja badalarem e percebeu que já deveriam ser seis da tarde. O prazo que as Parcas haviam lhe dado para se decidir estava acabando e seu coração acelerado e respiração ofegante o incitava a fazer apenas uma coisa.

Resoluto, exalou o ar longamente, deixando o som dos sinos ecoarem em seus ouvidos e fechou os olhos, pronunciando apenas uma única palavra:

- Sim.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente foi para notar com confusão que estava em um quarto parcialmente escurecido, sobre uma enorme e confortável cama de casal e praticamente afogado por uma grossa coberta. Virou-se, mirando as cortinas que impediam que o sol da manhã entrasse pela janela e clareasse ainda mais o lugar. Aturdido, sentou-se abruptamente, percorrendo os olhos por todo o ambiente a sua volta e notando com pavor que não o reconhecia. Chutou as cobertas e desceu aos tropeços da cama, tremendo de frio quando os seus pés descalços encontraram o piso gelado do quarto.

Saiu do mesmo apressado, tomando o corredor também desconhecido até chegar a uma escada a qual desceu apressado e viu que estava desembocava em uma grande e aconchegante sala de estar com um jogo de sofás, lareira e alguns aparelhos eletrônicos trouxas que não lhe eram estranhos. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Como sabia que aqueles aparatos eram trouxas? Aliás, onde estava? Seu coração pulava acelerado no peito e percebeu que começava a hiperventilar. Não reconhecia a casa a sua volta. Ou reconhecia? Uma sensação de estranheza e familiaridade dominava o seu ser e as memórias misturavam-se na sua cabeça, sem nenhuma ser distinguida.

- Confuso, eu sei. - alguém falou e Draco virou-se bruscamente, praticamente tropeçando nas próprias pernas, mas recuperando o equilíbrio rapidamente para ver uma figura desconhecida e familiar perto da porta de entrada da casa.

- Marius! - soltou surpreso ao reconhecer o homem que foi um dos seus tutores durante o seu treinamento como Incógnito. Sua cabeça doeu ao recordar dessa palavra, pois a lembraça que ela trazia junto misturava-se com outras sem sentido algum.

- Sabe o que está acontecendo Draco? - Draco? Marius nunca o chamava assim. Era Luc. Seu codinome era Luc. E então veio a recordação de seu pai Lucius o repreendendo em um ano qualquer sobre as suas notas na escola. Entretanto, na sua mente, não era para um menino de oito ou nove anos que o patriarca dos Malfoy dava um sermão, mas sim um adolescente. Ele. Draco Malfoy.

- Não. - falou em um ofego, com os olhos largos percorrendo toda a sala, cada canto dela. Era aconchegante com os seus móveis escuros, decoração moderna, a lareira em uma parede, a janela ao lado da porta de entrada e outra do lado da lareira. Uma mesa de jantar e um corredor que levava para a cozinha e outros cômodos da casa. Havia alguns toques pessoais na decoração que pareciam se diferenciar imensamente, como se o gosto de duas pessoas contrastassem dentro daquele ambiente.

- Você fez uma escolha. As irmãs te deram uma escolha e você a fez. - escolha? O coração do loiro pulava no peito intensamente e ele sentia-se a cada segundo mais confuso e assustado. - Estou aqui apenas para passar o recado. Aproveite bem a sua escolha Draco. Aproveite bem. - declarou o homem e desapareceu em um estalo de desaparatação e algo na mente de Malfoy lhe disse que era impossível, que não dava para aparatar dentro da casa.

Logo que Marius desapareceu a porta da frente abriu-se, cedendo passagem a alguém mais do que familiar. Harry Potter passou pelo beiral e arqueou as sobrancelhas quando o seu olhar recaiu sobre a figura do loiro parado no meio da sala vestindo calças de pijama, camisa de algodão e com os cabelos ainda bagunçados por causa dos travesseiros.

- Ah não! Logo hoje você resolveu acordar cedo? - resmungou o moreno, fechando a porta atrás de si e adentrando a sala. Draco percebeu que ele trazia na mão uma sacola, vestia uma jeans gasta, camisa com o símbolo da Grifinória estampada na mesma, óculos de aros finos e ovalados e o rosto era o de um homem maduro. O rosto do mesmo Harry que ele encontrara no parque minutos atrás. Fora minutos atrás? E que parque? Indagou-se confuso.

- Como? - balbuciou e surpreendeu-se quando o auror aproximou-se dele com um sorriso e sem aviso salpicou um beijo em seus lábios entreabertos.

- Feliz trinta anos Draco. - trinta anos? Draco prendeu a respiração. Não tinha trinta anos. Tinha vinte! Seus olhos cinzentos miraram os verdes de Potter que o encarava com um ar preocupado, ainda mais que o loiro ficara pálido e rígido por causa do beijo. E então, uma cascata de memórias fizeram uma reviravolta em seu cérebro.

A última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter concordado em largar todo o seu trabalho como Incógnito e ficar ao lado de Harry para sempre, largar a única vida que conhecia para trás e finalmente deixar de ser o Menino-Que-Não-Existiu para ser o companheiro do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e então, quando abriu os olhos de novo estava ali. Estava naquela casa, com novas lembranças. E foi aí que ele entendeu.

Seus olhos se alargaram mais ainda ao perceber que as memórias que misturavam-se com as suas dos tempos em que trabalhava para o Destino eram as lembranças de sua nova vida. A sua escolha lhe deu uma nova vida. Uma em que ele era Draco Lucius Malfoy, ex-sonserino, filho de Narcisa e Lucius, nascido em 5 de junho de 1980, ex-Comensal da Morte. Um Draco que aos onze anos fugiu da Floresta Proibida durante uma detenção ao ver Voldemort sugar o sangue de um unicórnio. Que aos treze foi atacado por um hipogrifo. Que aos dezesseis tentou matar Dumbledore para salvar a sua família e falhou.

Um Draco que foi rival de Harry Potter na escola. O mesmo Harry Potter que o salvou do fogo na Sala Precisa, que o livrou da prisão depois do fim da guerra e que reencontrou várias vezes pois o trabalho de auror do moreno lhe rendia visitas periódicas ao St. Mungos onde Draco era enfermeiro.

O mesmo Harry Potter com quem era casado.

- O que foi? Draco? - perguntou o homem preocupado, levando uma mão a testa pálida do outro para medir a temperatura e Draco fechou os olhos em êxtase ao sentir o toque dos desdos calejados sobre a sua pele. Certo que a sua nova vida não era maravilhosa, pois cometera vários erros, fizera muitas burradas das quais iria se arrepender eternamente, mas ao menos ele era lembrado. Ao menos ele fizera diferença. Ao menos ele era importante para alguém.

- Eu estou perfeito. - conseguiu dizer com a voz rouca.

- Não parece, mas o especialista aqui é você, não eu. - Harry deu de ombros, afastando-se dele, mas não deixando de avaliá-lo com os olhos para ter certeza de que o homem estava realmente bem. - Bem, já que você estragou a surpresa que eu ia fazer, então seria bom me ajudar no café da manhã. - declarou, erguendo a sacola que carregava na altura dos olhos, deixando a mostra o logo de uma loja de conveniências, e Draco sorriu torto.

- É meu aniversário Potter, acho que mereço algumas regalias, não? - provocou e Harry rolou os olhos, soltando um resmungo.

- Mais do que eu já te dou nos outros 364 dias do ano? Dá um desconto Malfoy... - reclamou, indo na direção da cozinha, sem olhar para trás para ver se Draco o seguia ou não. - Você é muito folgado e mimado, sabia disso? - gritou do corredor e o loiro riu.

- E você me ama mesmo assim . - Malfoy o provocou e silêncio seguiu-se depois desta afirmação, fazendo o coração do homem dar um pulo de insegurança diante da falta de resposta e ele desviar o olhar na direção em que Potter sumira para ver o moreno retornar com um sorriso traquinas no rosto e recostar-se no arco de entrada do corredor com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Amo mesmo, qual o problema nisso? - rebateu brincalhão e Draco sentiu um sorriso involuntário começar a surgir em seus lábios. O som imaginário de uma chave girando pareceu ecoar nos seus ouvidos e a tampa de uma caixa se abrindo também foi escutada. A mesma caixa imaginária que ele criou para aprisionar sua consciência e seus sentimentos quando foi escolhido como filho do Destino e que agora havia sido novamente aberta por causa de uma simples frase. Deu um passo na direção de Harry que continuou imóvel esperando pela aproximação do loiro até que este ficou cara a cara com o auror.

- Ajudo. Mas só hoje. Então não se acostuma. - gracejou e Potter gargalhou, sacudindo a cabeça em uma negativa num gesto divertido, como se aquele tipo de discussão fosse mais do que normal entre os dois e deu as costas para Malfoy, retornando para a cozinha. Draco riu também, movendo-se para acompanhar Harry e quando passou sob o arco de entrada do corredor um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha e ele olhou por cima do ombro com o cenho franzido. Tinha a sensação de que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa. Algo relacionado ao destino? Ou tinha a ver com irmãs? Não poderia ser. Não tinha irmãs e desde que se conhecia como gente não acreditava nessa bobagem de destino.

Deu de ombros.

- Você vem ou não! - Harry gritou da cozinha e Draco rolou os olhos.

- Já vou, já vou! - respondeu, indo ao auxílio do marido e deixando o que quer que tenha esquecido para trás. Aparentemente não era importante, já que ele não se lembrava. E além do mais, hoje era o seu aniversário e ele iria comemorar, pois ele merecia. Com certeza merecia.

**FIM**


End file.
